<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тысячелетие by WTF_ReyHux_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385401">Тысячелетие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_ReyHux_2020/pseuds/WTF_ReyHux_2020'>WTF_ReyHux_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Christian Character, Don't copy to another site, Ecology, Extinction, F/M, Inaccurate Christianity, Natural Disasters, Original Character(s), Post-War, Pre-Het, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Rey Skywalker, Weapons of Mass Destruction, scientific journey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_ReyHux_2020/pseuds/WTF_ReyHux_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Герою войны Рей Скайуокер предстоит выполнить новую задачу: вместе с ирландским офицером, который кажется ей подозрительно знакомым, отправиться в Индонезию и собрать там как можно больше видов животных, чтобы восстановить фауну послевоенной Европы. Задача осложняется недавно случившимся извержением молодого вулканического острова Анак-Кракатау и группой охотников на военных преступников, которые по какой-то причине преследуют её напарника.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Прежде всех — Суд дней последних</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей закрыла папку и, отклонившись назад, касаясь спинки кресла, положила руки на подлокотники. Отвела взгляд направо, всматриваясь в окно. Стрелки часов возвышавшегося посреди разрушенных кварталов центрального Лондона Биг Бена показывали полдень, но на улице стояла непроглядная тьма.</p><p>Где-то далеко внизу сновали люди, надевшие на себя респираторы. Огромное облако вулканического пепла расползлось на половину планеты, и выпадавший осадком пепел не давал даже спокойно дышать, забиваясь в лёгкие и медленно убивая.</p><p>Планета билась в лихорадке.</p><p>— И вы хотите сказать, — Рей повернулась к человеку в классическом костюме, чьё лицо она даже не старалась разглядеть, — что мне нужно лететь прямо туда?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Послушайте, — она нагнулась, подняв голову и смотря ему прямо в бесцветные глаза, — вы же понимаете, что происходит там, если мы здесь не можем спокойно вдохнуть?</p><p>Там, в Индонезийском архипелаге, за десятки тысяч километров отсюда, извергался вулкан, пепел которого толстым слоем загородил Землю от света солнца.</p><p>Учёные каждой из воевавших сторон предупреждали об угрозе извержения. О том, что Анак-Кракатау повторит судьбу своего отца — рано или поздно. Но никто не мог предположить, что удар окажется настолько сильным, и что произойдёт он прямо сейчас.</p><p>Когда война кончится.</p><p>— Я прекрасно это понимаю, — собеседник Рей невозмутимо продолжал. — Как это понимают и те, кто стоит выше меня. Другого выхода у нас нет.</p><p>— Патагония? Канада? Сибирь?</p><p>В мире можно было насчитать с десяток регионов, каждый из которых не был сильно затронут войной и находился вместе с тем достаточно далеко от Анак-Кракатау, чтобы туда можно было долететь на высоте хотя бы в десять тысяч километров.</p><p>— Слишком низкое биоразнообразие. Нам нужен богатый фонд.</p><p>— Нужен хотя бы какой-то фонд. Почему вы не хотите начать с такого?</p><p>Рей не собиралась сдаваться и лететь на самоубийственную миссию в один из самых неспокойных прямо сейчас регионов планеты, которая и без того не так давно содрогалась от того, что люди в очередной раз решили устроить праведный бой за свои идеалы.</p><p>Она не боялась. Не после того, что уже произошло в последние пять лет.</p><p>Но толика разума в ней ещё оставалась.</p><p>— Потому что большая часть финансирования на данный момент уходит на восстановление наших городов. Мы должны извлекать максимальную пользу из тех ресурсов, что ещё остаются в нашем распоряжении. Даже если это связано с большим риском. Поэтому мы и обратились к вам, леди Скайуокер.</p><p>Прекрасно.</p><p>— То есть, вам был нужен человек, который будет готов по вашей просьбе добровольно броситься в жерло вулкана, потому что ему не плевать на эту планету?</p><p>Они обратились к ней правильно, спорить с этим было тяжело.</p><p>— Нам был нужен человек, доказавший, что он способен выполнять самые трудные задачи на благо всей планеты.</p><p>Рей наклонила голову. Когда-то давно в их маленький дом собраний, прямо на проповедь, пришли люди, которые сказали то же самое человеку, которого она привыкла называть папой, чью фамилию она носила. Папа согласился.</p><p>Она пошла с ним. Смотрели на неё сначала косо. Совсем молодая, не сражавшаяся, в отличие от папы, ни в одном бою.</p><p>Это потом они поняли, как ошибались. Это потом ей присвоили рыцарское звание. Как папе — за десятки лет до того, как она родилась.</p><p>И вот теперь всё повторялось.</p><p>Только у неё, в отличие от папы, ребёнка сейчас не было. Вот и всё.</p><p>Папа.</p><p>Рей тяжело вздохнула.</p><p>Казалось бы, пять лет уже прошло.</p><p>Всё оставалось по-прежнему.</p><p>Его по-прежнему не было тут.</p><p>Как не было и его тела.</p><p>Он вознёсся.</p><p>Первым после Джона.</p><p>Папа не умер.</p><p>Папа вознёсся.</p><p>— Да, — она улыбнулась, пряча эмоции за вызовом своему собеседнику, — почему же я? Почему не адмирал Дэмерон, например?</p><p>Она искренне не хотела, чтобы По отправляли туда же.</p><p>— Адмирал Дэмерон уже задействован в другой операции.</p><p>Спрашивать, какой, было, разумеется, бесполезно. Они строго хранили свои тайны и вряд ли раскрыли бы ей эту. Особенно эту.</p><p>Да и даже если бы По не выполнял какое-то ещё их поручение, гораздо легче было задействовать её, даже не успевшую занять место пастыря, на которое долгие годы избирали отца.</p><p>Она только восстановилась в университете, жила уже несколько месяцев на ветеранское пособие. Конечно, их выбор пал на неё.</p><p>Больше не на кого.</p><p>К тому же, они наверняка понимали, что она им не откажет.</p><p>Она не сможет.</p><p>От её действий зависел весь мир. Разве она могла подвести оставшихся людей — пусть бы даже их осталось сто тысяч?</p><p>— Я поняла. Что-то ещё?</p><p>— Операция строго секретная, — её собеседник поправил галстук. — Вам придётся выполнять её на вашем личном транспорте и с помощью ваших дроидов. Мы готовы предоставить вам финансовый карт-бланш на топливо, но не более.</p><p>— Если я соглашусь на операцию, у меня не будет другого выбора? — она снова откинулась на спинку кресла и, сцепив ладони, внимательно посмотрела вверх на говорившего с ней.</p><p>— К сожалению, нет.</p><p>Ещё одна причина того, почему они решили задействовать её, а не кого-то другого. Сомневаться и не приходилось.</p><p>Ей не хотелось поднимать «Тысячелетний Сокол» на крыло снова. И уж тем более — подвергать опасности Арту и Трипио. У неё больше никого и ничего не осталось от папы. Если не считать нательного креста, который она носила на той же цепочке, что и свой.</p><p>Она почти молила папу оставить крест себе. Он этого не сделал.</p><p>Больше она его не видела. Только слышала, как он отвлёк на себя целое подразделение элитных солдат противника и ушёл из того боя прямо на небеса, непобеждённым.</p><p>Она в это время эвакуировала его давних соратников с заброшенной базы, на которой они оказались. Она не могла ему помочь, как бы ей ни хотелось обратного.</p><p>Всё закончилось так, как закончилось.</p><p>И теперь ей предлагали взять «Сокол», уже изрядно устаревшую полу-грузовую, полу-боевую модель самолёта с вертикальным взлётом, снарядить её дроидом-навигатором, впервые применённым в пустынных конфликтах начала века, прототипом дроида-переводчика, которого собирал отец папы, и с этим отправиться на другой конец света, в самое опасное место планеты Земля.</p><p>Что ж, раз это требовалось, то выхода у неё действительно не оставалось никакого.</p><p>Как и папа, она будет пытаться спасти этот несовершенный мир, пока хватает её сил.</p><p>— Хорошо. Что-то ещё?</p><p>— Вам понадобится человек, который будет следить за вашей безопасностью.</p><p>Когда они заканчивали войну, они думали, что мир изменится, что больше не будет смертей от взрывов бомб или попаданий случайных пуль. Они ошибались, как и сотни поколений до этого.</p><p>В каждую войну люди хотели приблизиться к Царству Небесному, и после конца каждой войны оно оставалось столь же недосягаемым для них, как и всегда.</p><p>— Мне? — она усмехнулась.</p><p>— Вам, — невозмутимо ответил человек в костюме.</p><p>— Простите, но я...</p><p>— Леди Скайуокер, — он поднял руку, останавливая её. — Мы были бы только рады не тратить деньги, которые могут пойти на что-то более полезное по вашему или нашему мнению. Но это не война. Или вам так часто приходилось становиться заложницей или целью террористов?</p><p>Она сжала зубы. Он говорил об этом так спокойно, словно речь шла о рождественской детской постановке. И обвинять в этом было тяжело: видимо, только полностью отстранившись от ужасов этих событий, её собеседник сохранял толики рассудка.</p><p>И в его словах оставалось что-то разумное.</p><p>Что-то.</p><p>Потому что даже если предположить, что Рей не сможет справиться с напавшими террористами, оставался другой вопрос, даже более существенный. Почему им вообще на неё нападать?</p><p>Их враг в этой войне был разбит. За очень немногими оставшимися в живых офицерами высшего ранга велась охота.</p><p>Охотники, взявшие на себя функцию правосудия, и были на самом деле самой угрожающей террористической организацией, во всяком случае, на территории Европы. Рей не могла их осуждать: их страна слишком сильно пострадала от деятельности общего врага. Но их методы вторили методам тех, кого они преследовали.</p><p>Они превращались в того, с кем боролись. Это настораживало. Но всё же Рей надеялась, что когда последние скрывающиеся офицеры врага будут уничтожены, с ними исчезнут и охотники.</p><p>В противном случае ей придётся выступать против их деятельности самой. Видит Господь, она не хотела этого.</p><p>Это породит новый раскол. И скорее всего закончится плохо для неё и тех людей, которых она считала друзьями. Государство охотников и сами охотники поддерживались многими в высших кругах власти. Бросать им вызов будет самоубийством.</p><p>Но Рей пойдёт на это. Если она и боялась гнева кого-то из царей, что ходили по Земле, то только того, чьё царство на Земле никогда не находилось и никогда находиться не будет.</p><p>Она не боялась. Она была не в силах его предать. Как и папа до неё.</p><p>— Вы думаете, мне стоит бояться охотников?</p><p>— Вам — нет.</p><p>— Тогда зачем мне охрана? Происходит что-то ещё, чего я не знаю? — это начинало её раздражать.</p><p>— Ничего. Военачальники Первого Порядка бегут во все стороны мира. Возможно, в Индонезии тоже прячется несколько. Вы можете случайно стать жертвой атаки. Мы не сможем предотвратить её, как вы понимаете. Но можем постараться уберечь вас от её последствий.</p><p>Рей кивнула. Джон говорил, что за установлением единого государства на дарованной охотникам ещё в давние времена земле последует и появление единого царства, и Суд последний.</p><p>Вот только Суд последний уже состоялся.</p><p>Джона только предстояло прочитать правильно. Не Рей: перед ней теперь были другие задачи. Но кому-то другому. Рано или поздно.</p><p>А пока этого не случилось, поддержка государства, откуда происходили охотники, не прекратится. Как не прекратятся и бессмысленные траты на Рей и на всех тех, кто будет страдать от их деятельности.</p><p>Какая злая ирония.</p><p>Получив согласие, собеседник Рей отправил кому-то сообщение через свой рабочий компьютер.</p><p>Через минуту или две открылась дверь. Рей развернулась — сказалась привычка реагировать на любой источник шума — и, увидев вошедшего, сначала не поверила своим глазам.</p><p>Он был в одежде, похожей на одежду её собеседника. Тёмный костюм, кристально чистая белая рубашка, чёрные туфли, возвещавшие стуком каблуков о каждом следующем шаге. Светло-голубые глаза, рыжие, начинавшие седеть волосы.</p><p>Он очень походил на генерала Хакса, одного из самых опасных офицеров Первого Порядка, бесследно пропавшего, когда Сопротивление потопило в Па-де-Кале его флагман, «Финализатор».</p><p>Последний генерал, последний офицер, за которым гнались охотники. Он давно был мёртв. С «Финализатора» не сбежал никто. Рей хорошо это знала. В этой операции она участвовала лично.</p><p>Вошедший просто напомнил ей о прошлом. Не более того.</p><p>— Господин Доннелли, — заговорил собеседник Рей.</p><p>— Директор, — кивнул вошедший в ответ. — По вашей просьбе. Чем могу помочь?</p><p>Доннелли обращался к её собеседнику — нет, не фамильярно, — как к гражданскому. Он сразу избежал слов «приказ» и «служить». Как будто демонстрировал свою неподчинённость. Как будто демонстрировал свою подчинённость кому-то другому. Или вовсе никому.</p><p>Рей даже не знала, что было хуже.</p><p>— Будете сопровождать леди Скайуокер.</p><p>— Простите? — он явно был не в восторге. Рей, надо сказать, тоже. Она могла справиться сама. Ей не нужен был охранник.</p><p>— Господин Доннелли, вы будете сопровождать леди Скайуокер. Таково ваше задание. Его вам давал не я. Не в моей и не в вашей воле сопротивляться этому приказу. Или вы хотите покинуть службу преждевременно? — Рей показалось, что в этих словах был какой-то двойной смысл. По тому, как Доннелли сглотнул, она хорошо это поняла.</p><p>— Нет. Я не понимаю суть задания.</p><p>— Сопровождать человека, господин Доннелли, — директор явно не собирался отступать. — Вы не понимаете, что значит «сопровождать человека»?</p><p>— Это мне понятно. Но насколько мне известно, цель человека, которого мне предстоит сопровождать, — поиск особенно ценных видов животных и их отлов при минимальном нанесении вреда экосистеме.</p><p>— Да. Это цель, которую мы поручили леди Скайуокер. Почему это не ясно, господин Доннелли?</p><p>— Потому что леди Скайуокер солдат. Пилот. Священник. Кто угодно. Но она не учёный. Она не обладает должной компетенцией. Я тоже ей не обладаю, — Рей почти повернулась к нему, чтобы вступить в спор о собственном профессионализме, но последняя фраза убедила её в том, что он не собирался принижать её способностей. Он говорил правду. О себе наверняка тоже. — Как мы сможем выполнить это задание?</p><p>— А вот в этом, — директор посмотрел поочерёдно на них обоих, — и состоит одна из ваших задач. Понять это.</p><p>— Нет, подождите, — Доннелли, конечно, походил на Хакса, но даже если бы охранять Рей поручили самому Хаксу, она сейчас, наверное, сказала это. Правда не становилось менее правдивой, даже если исходила из уст самого дьявола. А у неё не было никаких оснований, кроме обманчивой внешности, что перед ней стоял Хакс, сам всего лишь чудовищный грешник, но далеко не сатана, — он прав. Почему я?</p><p>— Я уже говорил вам, леди Скайуокер, — директор казался по-прежнему невозмутимым, — больше эту задачу поручить некому. Люди достаточной квалификации задействованы в непосредственном восстановлении экосистем.</p><p>— То есть, во всей Союзной Европе, — Доннелли стоял недвижимо, — не нашлось ни одного студента-второкурсника, способного выполнить эту задачу?</p><p>— Речь об узких специалистах, — возразил директор. — Студент-второкурсник для этой задачи не более полезен, чем леди Скайуокер. При этом леди Скайуокер обладает целым рядом других компетенций, которые сейчас крайне полезны для выполнения задачи.</p><p>— Все биологи, специализирующиеся на индонезийской фауне, тоже куда-то исчезли?</p><p>— Большая часть убита. У остальных сейчас иная задача. Им нужно разработать программы модификации и адаптации к новому климату и среде обитания. Заменить их там некому.</p><p>— Снимите с проектов часть. Хоть одного, — Доннелли пожал плечами.</p><p>Рей не вступала в их диалог. Ей хотелось сказать, что она тоже не в большом восторге от этой идеи, что ей нужно заботиться об общине, а не пропадать за семью морями. И всё же она молчала.</p><p>Это раньше она рвалась в бой. Годы войны научили её выжидать.</p><p>— Слишком большой риск. К вашему прибытию всё должно быть идеально. Если мы снимем с проекта кого-то из них, мы можем не найти какое-то очень важное, определяющее решение. Мы не можем этого допустить.</p><p>— Поэтому вы посылаете в регион с нестабильным состоянием фауны двух людей, совершенно не разбирающихся в зоологии и даёте им деньги и оружие?</p><p>— У нас не слишком большой выбор, поверьте, — снова какой-то двойной смысл. Рей понятия не имела, в какую игру они сейчас играли. Но ей сейчас следовало ждать.</p><p>— Это заметно, — бросил Доннелли, будто стремясь сохранить за собой последнее слово.</p><p>— Теперь вам ясно, что вам нужно будет делать? — директор явно хотел закончить этот разговор.</p><p>— Да. В точности.</p><p>— Благодарю. Вы можете приступать к заданию. Оба. Леди Скайуокер, — он протянул руку Рей.</p><p>— Есть, — пожав её, она встала, выпрямилась по струнке и направилась к выходу.</p><p>— Господин Доннелли.</p><p>— До встречи, сэр.</p><p>Она вышла в коридор, когда сзади послышались шаги.</p><p>Нет, так не пойдёт.</p><p>Она замедлилась, давая возможность догнать себя.</p><p>— Я боюсь, вам придётся привыкнуть.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь этого делать.</p><p>— У меня задание. И я тоже не в восторге, поверьте.</p><p>— Я уже поняла, — она остановилась и развернулась к нему лицом.</p><p>— Оливер Доннелли, — представился он.</p><p>Его лицо по-прежнему оставалось недвижимым, а взгляд — холодным.</p><p>В этом было что-то... Нет, не зловещее само по себе. Знакомое. И оттого зловещее.</p><p>— Рей Скайуокер, — она протянула ему руку. Он пожал её ладонь — едва уловимо, совсем формально. — Пойдёмте скорее, Оливер. Чем дольше мы не улетим отсюда, тем больше времени потратим впустую.</p><p>— Согласен. Ведите.</p><p>— За мной, — она кивнула ему и, снова развернувшись, пошла к выходу из строения. — И, Оливер.</p><p>— Да, Рей?</p><p>— Старайтесь не отставать.</p><p>Он ничего не ответил. Но уже через несколько секунд краем глаза она видела его костюм.</p><p>Хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Первым — Рождение Владычицы, святой из святых</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Предупреждающий писк.</p>
<p>Слишком низко.</p>
<p>Рей приподняла штурвал.</p>
<p>По воздуху вокруг летали маленькие частицы пепла. Как будто шёл снег. Как зимой там, где папа начинал свои проповеди. Но от этой иллюзии следовало быстро избавиться. Здесь что-то похожее могло случиться только на несколько тысяч метров выше, в горах.</p>
<p>Но сейчас даже там снег могло разглядеть только больное воображение умирающего. Даже там сейчас был проклятый пепел, который Анак-Кракатау по-прежнему выбрасывал вверх.</p>
<p>Поэтому они и летели так близко к воде. Вверху в двигатели мог случайно попасть какой-нибудь выкинутый в атмосферу камень. Они и так падали совсем рядом. Арту едва успевал сигнализировать.</p>
<p>А ещё наверху Рей ничего не видела. Вообще ничего. Только чёрные клубы, застилавшие свет солнца.</p>
<p>Но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило вокруг.</p>
<p>Самолёт, вздымая воду, постоянно поднимал на поверхность трупы. Всю их дорогу — от Лондона до самой Индонезии — одни трупы. Маленькие рыбы, целыми косяками умиравшие из-за того, что были не в силах найти добычу, крупные рыбы, охотившиеся на них и не находившие добычу. Даже гиганты моря, киты и китовые акулы, попадались мёртвыми.</p>
<p>Сейчас они пролетали над скоплением мёртвого анчоуса. Погибшая рыба, разлагаясь, отравляла воду вокруг, порождая порочный круг смерти. Массовое вымирание. Уже второе на памяти человечества. Но на этот раз — гораздо более страшное.</p>
<p>Земля погибала на глазах.</p>
<p>— Всё, — прошептала она, — всё умирает.</p>
<p>Многие после этого любили обращаться к Властителю, спрашивая, за какие грехи он насылает эту кару и почему не может это остановить, как не мог в течение последних нескольких веков.</p>
<p>Рей не видела смысла в этом. Если они действительно оказались на Земле в наказание за первородный грех, то несправедливость здесь и должна была торжествовать. Если она была подарена им как возможность доказать, что они всё ещё достойны Царства Небесного, то ответ следовало искать в собственных действиях.</p>
<p>Она предпочитала вторую трактовку. И миссия, которая на Рей была возложена, предполагала для неё в первую очередь то, что она приложит все усилия ради одной цели: спасти хоть часть этого мира. Вновь заселить его, несмотря ни на что.</p>
<p>— Это естественно, — холодно бросил Оливер.</p>
<p>— Простите? — она посмотрела на него.</p>
<p>Почему? Его что, это совершенно не волновало?</p>
<p>— Вымирание, — объяснил он, — это нормально. Слабые виды уходят, сильные остаются. Это не так ужасно, как кажется вам.</p>
<p>— Любая смерть ужасна, — она покачала головой. — Любое вымирание — катастрофа, потому что таких, как те, кто погиб, больше не будет никогда.</p>
<p>— Слабых, не справившихся со своей задачей. Конечно, — он пожал плечами, — таких не должно быть.</p>
<p>— Выживает непременно самый приспособленный?</p>
<p>— Так точно, — он не повёл и глазом. — В этом и заключается суть естественного отбора. Иначе не было бы ни меня, ни вас.</p>
<p>— Жестоко.</p>
<p>— Жестокость — это то, что определяет наш мир.</p>
<p>Она долго выживала в заброшенных кварталах, питаясь отбросами и сражаясь за очередной кусок еды с десятком других живых существ. Пока её не забрал папа. До того она выиграла много схваток.</p>
<p>Но ни одна из тех схваток не шла в сравнение с тем, что происходило сейчас. Конец света. Гибель всего существующего. Ничего более неправильного не могло случиться на планете Земля.</p>
<p>— Должно ли так быть?</p>
<p>— Это так, — он оставался непреклонен. — И не нам решать, что будет лучше.</p>
<p>— Это наша Земля.</p>
<p>— Ваша? — Оливер приподнял бровь. — Эта Земля сама решает, чья она. И сейчас она считает, что никто из нас не имеет права ходить по ней. Ни мы, ни они.</p>
<p>— И вам ни капли не жаль.</p>
<p>— Рей, — он обернулся и посмотрел прямо на неё. Даже сосредоточившись снова на пути перед ними, она ощутила этот взгляд. Холодный, лишённый хоть какой бы то ни было эмоции, кроме принятия, — нет, не жаль. Это то, что определяет наше существование здесь. Моё, ваше, их. Не привносите эмоции.</p>
<p>— Я не могу не делать этого.</p>
<p>— Это ваш недостаток. Возможно, вам следует от него избавиться.</p>
<p>— Возможно, вам следует избавиться от вашего.</p>
<p>— Мой не вредит службе государству.</p>
<p>— И всё же ответственна за эту операцию я. Значит, государство больше ценит меня.</p>
<p>Это был почти первый их разговор, и Рей уже чувствовала, как начинает злиться. Он не сострадал, не жалел, даже не пытался сделать этого. Хуже того: он почти шёл на прямой конфликт с ней, не пытаясь при этом скрыть собственную позицию.</p>
<p>Возможно, они не сработаются.</p>
<p>В молчании она направила нос самолёта чуть вперёд, почти прижимаясь к поверхности воды. Наверное, после того, как они приземлятся, придётся платить за то, чтобы «Сокол» отмыли от крови. Рей понятия не имела, сколько её там оказалось за всё время их путешествия. Даже с учётом того, что они не обгоняли Африку.</p>
<p>— К дьяволу это, Оливер, — она подалась вперёд. Где-то вдалеке уже виднелся берег острова Явы. — Мы работаем вместе.</p>
<p>Ставить под угрозу будущее целого континента просто потому, что она не принимала чей-то позиции, Рей не собиралась. Если и было что-то неправильное хоть в чьём-то поведении здесь, так это то, что они ссорились на пустом месте и рисковали поставить всё под угрозу из-за мнения.</p>
<p>— Это не означает, что мы не можем быть в чём-то не согласны.</p>
<p>— Но это несогласие не должно влиять на то, как мы делаем нашу работу.</p>
<p>Охотники, сражавшиеся сейчас с остатками Первого Порядка, тоже вызывали у неё сомнения своим предпочтением устранения противника его аресту. Но это не значило, что они не находились в одном лагере.</p>
<p>— Оно повлияет.</p>
<p>Оливер действительно отчаянно не хотел идти с ней на соглашение. Это начинало раздражать.</p>
<p>— Но, — он заговорил быстрее, чем она вспылила. Ему — возможно, им обоим, — очень повезло, что её сейчас гораздо больше волновала посадка, чем спор, — это не значит, что мы не можем постараться свести это противоречие к минимуму. Ради выполнения задачи.</p>
<p>Рей кивнула. Продолжать этот разговор прямо сейчас у неё желания не было.</p>
<p>— Трипио, — она потянулась одной рукой вверх, доставая рацию, — соедини с аэропортом.</p>
<p>— Соединяю. Готово.</p>
<p>— Джакарта, — Рей заговорила как можно более твёрдо, надеясь, что Трипио передаст её тон в переводе, — прошу разрешения на посадку. Позывной «Сокол-три». Джакарта, ответьте.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд ожидания. Расстояние между самолётом становилось критическим. Ещё немного — и они уйдут на второй круг. Третьего, учитывая и без того небезграничные запасы топлива, могло не оказаться.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько секунд рация зашумела, и Трипио спокойным, совершенно не своим голосом, передал ей сообщение диспетчеров:</p>
<p>— Разрешение дано.</p>
<p>— «Сокол-три» принял, Джакарта, — отозвалась Рей, — мы идём на посадку, конец связи. Всем на борту, — она сменила частоту, — приготовьтесь к жёсткой посадке.</p>
<p>В следующую секунду она резко подняла штурвал, взмывая над потускневшими без солнечного света джунглями.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Индикаторы показывали, что их бак наполнили до отказа, но Рей всё равно предпочла проверить. Несколько раз «Сокол» уже давал сбой. Повторения этого ей не слишком хотелось.<p>— Арту, — громко проговорила она, — что у нас с топливом?</p>
<p>Писк. Он решил проверить. Хорошо.</p>
<p>Утвердительная трель.</p>
<p>— Поняла тебя, — выдохнула она. — Оливер, пристегнитесь, мы вылетаем. Джакарта, — она протянулась к рации. — Джакарта, мы улетаем.</p>
<p>— Поняли, «Сокол-три», — отозвался диспетчер. — Разрешение покинуть аэропорт дано.</p>
<p>Вокруг всё ещё стояла почти кромешная тьма. Взлётные полосы аэропорта, покрытые вулканическим пеплом, Джакарты пустовали весь день. Здесь не было никого, кроме них двоих да персонала.</p>
<p>И они летели ещё ближе к эпицентру взорвавшегося вулкана. На юго-запад, вдоль Явы и дальше к архипелагу.</p>
<p>Пока что Рей не спешила. Она осторожно подняла «Тысячелетний Сокол» на крыло и, слегка наклонив нос вперёд, начала движение, не выводя самолёт из режима вертикального взлёта.</p>
<p>Она никуда не спешила. Напротив, намеренно стремилась не набирать большой скорости. Если они сейчас столкнутся с деревом, которое не заметят ни Арту, ни Оливер, ни она, ни даже корабельный радар, то у них будет хоть какой-то шанс выжить. Если они сделают это на полной скорости, почти мгновенной смерти не избежать.</p>
<p>Тогда они подведут всю Союзную Европу. Этого Рей не хотела.</p>
<p>Она понятия не имела, куда именно ей стоит лететь. У неё была карта самых крупных островов Индонезии с приблизительными местами обитания наиболее ценных видов. Но точно она не знала ровным счётом ничего. Это будет сражение вслепую.</p>
<p>В этом сражении она будет одна, если не считать верных дроидов и столь же верный корабль. Думать о человеке, сидящим по правую руку от неё, как о союзнике, она не могла. В лучшем случае как о том, кто просто не будет мешать, и тем уже окажет достаточную помощь.</p>
<p>Он наверняка относился к ней точно также. И она не могла его за это осуждать. Они были разными людьми, их друг другу навязали, ожидая, что они сработаются. Ожидание не оправдалось.</p>
<p>Радовало только одно: он согласился с тем, что цель превыше их отношения друг к другу. С этой его позицией она могла смириться.</p>
<p>Но не с той, которую он высказывал сегодня утром. Она не могла относиться к такому вымиранию, как к тому, что топливо в двигателях иногда иссякало. Для неё оно больше походило на картины войны.</p>
<p>Снаряды, которые убивали всех без разбору. Пять лучей, разрезавших небо. Пять грибов пепла, возвышавшиеся одновременно. Пять городов, почти стёртых с лица Земли. Десятки миллионов жертв. Обгорелые тела на улицах. Обваливавшиеся здания. Поваленные деревья. Птицы, изжарившиеся в воздухе. Собаки и кошки, придавленные обломками кладки. Крысы, выползшие из своих нор и пожирающие человечину. Маленький отряд, который шёл и шёл вперёд, отбрасывая угрозу, которая на несколько лет захватила всю Европу. Совершая невозможное.</p>
<p>Рей повела головой. Человечество всерьёз захотело уничтожить планету. Ему это почти удалось.</p>
<p>Но, как выяснилось, планета оказалась способна на удар гораздо сильнее. Леса под ними гибли, не получая света солнца, окрашиваясь из ярко-зелёного в жёлтый и красный оттенки. И это был всего лишь один задымившийся вулкан.</p>
<p>Никто не ждал от Анак-Кракатау такого эффекта. Остров словно подорвало изнутри, и вся масса земли, успевшая появиться из океана за последние сотни лет, устремилась в атмосферу, принося с собой одно лишь разрушение. В одно мгновение она оставила Первый Порядок позади.</p>
<p>Однако не следовало думать, что последний это хоть как-то искупало. Природа не испытывала желаний. Она продолжала существовать так, как существовала всегда. Первый Порядок стремился к уничтожению, занимаясь им с холодностью и расчётом, прежде не виданным.</p>
<p>Моргнув, Рей сосредоточилась на том, что происходило впереди. Если она не будет готова к неожиданному появлению верхушки дерева прямо перед кабиной пилота, им всем придёт конец.</p>
<p>Для Первого Порядка этот конец уже наступил. Кроме нескольких офицеров, которых рано или поздно вычислят.</p>
<p>Рей бросила взгляд на Оливера. Он спокойно смотрел перед собой. В голубых глазах непроницаемо светилась пустота. Рей не могла даже попытаться разгадать, о чём именно он думал.</p>
<p>Острые черты лица будто устремляли всю его фигуру вперёд. Рыжие волосы с самого утра были идеально расчёсаны. Он во всём, совершенно во всём соблюдал порядок.</p>
<p>Порядок.</p>
<p>Холодный порядок.</p>
<p>Чем больше времени Рей проводила рядом с Оливером, тем больше он напоминал ей человека, которого она давно считала мёртвым.</p>
<p>Генерала Хакса, ответственного за создание того оружия, что устроило разрушения, затмить которые оказался в силах только взрыв Анак-Кракатау.</p>
<p>Генерал Хакс погиб на «Финализаторе».</p>
<p>Оливера представляли ей в обстановке чрезвычайной секретности, как человека, подчинённого только высшему руководству контрразведки Союзной Европы. До этого она никогда с ним не сталкивалась, хотя человек его звания один или два раза должен был появиться на военных заседаниях вместе с ней. Что-то здесь не сходилось.</p>
<p>Что-то очень сильно намекало на то, что фамилией этого человека, сидевшего рядом с ней, была не Доннелли.</p>
<p>Рей сжала зубы. Если они думали, что она достаточно глупа, чтобы не распознать одного из самых страшных генералов врага, с которыми сталкивалась, они очень, очень сильно ошиблись.</p>
<p>И они должны были знать. Особенно учитывая то, какого звания он добился.</p>
<p>У неё не было прямых доказательств. Только собственная уверенность. Прерывать миссию из-за них она не собиралась. Когда всё закончится, она попробует сообщить им, кто именно был у них на службе, и спросить, что они собрались с ним делать. А ещё — почему до сих пор не расстреляли.</p>
<p>В истории потерпевшие поражение уже не раз почти на равных сотрудничали с победителями, даже несмотря на совершённые ими злодеяния. Эта война не стала исключением. Возможно, с Хаксом произошло то же самое. А потом его просто «найдут».</p>
<p>Что ж, если так, то она не возражала. Если правители Союзной Европы считали, что мог приносить пользу, то она ничего не имела против. В конце концов, хотя их суд был важен для этого мира, настоящий суд состоится не здесь. И от настоящего суда генерал Хакс не сбежит ни за что.</p>
<p>Если только не обретёт понимание, как обрёл его Пол. Тогда его злодеяния будут искуплены. Тогда, быть может, его и помилуют.</p>
<p>Одна пока что Рей не верила в то, что генерал Хакс способен на такое понимание. Он не мог понять даже её, обычного человека, такого же, как он сам. Слова Властителя тем более ничем не отзовутся в его душе.</p>
<p>Несмотря на всё, в душе она отказать ему не могла. Как и любому, даже самому отвратительному чудовищу. Надежда сохранялась для всех, всегда. Рей оставалось только сомневаться, что у некоторых она воплотится в жизнь.</p>
<p>Но в конце концов, не Рей было судить.</p>
<p>— Здесь сейчас красиво. Я бы хотел остаться. Начать всё снова, — вдруг пробормотал он, посмотрев вниз, на выжженные наполовину леса.</p>
<p>— Всё?</p>
<p>Для отчёта: он её обескуражил этим внезапным началом разговора. Так молниеносно прозвучала эта мечта о спокойной жизни на краю света.</p>
<p>Будто перед ней был не генерал Хакс. Будто бы она ошиблась.</p>
<p>Или — будто бы генерал Хакс был не только таким, каким его знала она. Будто бы она ошибалась в нём.</p>
<p>— Жизнь. После того, как выйду на пенсию, знаете. Построю дом, заведу хозяйство. Должен же кто-то восстановить фауну и здесь. Из того, что осталось после того, что мы видели утром, — он говорил задумчиво, но вместе с тем его мысль уже простиралась далеко в будущее. Невероятная точность планирования.</p>
<p>— Да. Да, — кивнула она, не зная, что ещё ответить. Оливер тоже не стал продолжать.</p>
<p>Оливер? Армитаж? Хакс? Доннелли?</p>
<p>Неважно. С этим она разберётся позже.</p>
<p>Сейчас у них была миссия. И с кем бы Рей эту миссию не выполняла, она её выполнит. Она только надеялась, что сидевший рядом думал также.</p>
<p>Кто бы рядом с ней ни сидел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Вторым — Введение во Храм Владычицы, святой из святых</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Среди заброшенных не так давно — то тут, то там виднелись трупы домашних животных, не обглоданные ещё падальщиками — угодий далеко впереди показалось одно из немногих мест на острове, которые человек, изменив единожды, более старался не беспокоить.</p>
<p>Боробудур.</p>
<p>Колоссальное каменное сооружение вздымалось всей своей фигурой вверх, раздвигая лес вокруг, словно гигант из забытых легенд. Даже с высоты птичьего полёта, которой сейчас держалась Рей, зрелище было впечатляющим. Несколько титанических прямоугольников, воздвигнутых друг на друга, увенчанные наверху округлыми выступами, в которых сидели статуи Просветлённого. И над всем этим возвышалась особенно крупная башня, больше всего напоминавшая колокол.</p>
<p>Зрелище захватывало дух. Рей видела за свою жизнь много памятников архитектуры — и большая часть из них сейчас лежала в руинах, навеки утерянная для человечества. Смотреть сейчас на что-то столь величественное и всё ещё живое она никак не ждала.</p>
<p>Им следовало лететь вперёд. В окрестностях Боробудура фауны, по данным, которые предоставляли им даже оптимистичные прогнозы (пессимистичные в один голос твердили о почти полном вымирании животных весом больше килограмма на территории Индонезии), всё равно не было. Однако Рей чувствовала: им необходимо остановиться здесь.</p>
<p>Её что-то звало.</p>
<p>Что-то, что когда-то привело её в общину, которую возглавлял папа.</p>
<p>Эта неуловимая истина, которой покорялись даже самые рьяные её противники. И сейчас она вновь появилась где-то на горизонте. Рей не могла не устремиться за ней.</p>
<p>— Оливер, — произнесла тихо, — я хочу остановиться здесь. Ненадолго.</p>
<p>— В храме, где славят не вашего бога? — он не усмехнулся. Даже бровью не повёл. Похоже, ему было просто интересно.</p>
<p>— Вы работаете в контрразведке, — она пожала плечами, совершая оборот вокруг Боробудура и выбирая удобное место для посадки. — Разве всегда существует только одно правильное решение?</p>
<p>Маленький клочок земли прямо на склоне. Пожалуй, вполне подойдёт.</p>
<p>— Для меня, — Оливер оставался невозмутимым, — всегда.</p>
<p>Холодная, неразрушимая уверенность в собственной правоте. Слишком похоже на генерала Хакса. Слишком.</p>
<p>— Как и для меня. Но это наш выбор. Мы не можем сказать, что он единственный. И иногда, — она завершила второй круг вокруг Боробудура, — нам полезно узнать, как нашу проблему решил кто-то другой.</p>
<p>Об этом всегда любил говорить папа. О том, что путей к Властителю существовало множество. Может, даже столько, сколько жило людей на Земле за всю историю человечества. За все эти десятки тысяч лет.</p>
<p>И чем больше каждый знал о пути другого, тем меньше они все мешали друг другу. Тем меньше лилось крови. Тем лучше становилось на этой Земле. Тем ближе все они оказывались.</p>
<p>— Проблему?</p>
<p>— То, как мы относимся к этому миру. То, как мы его любим, — она выкрутила штурвал, разворачиваясь обратно практически мгновенно.</p>
<p>Поэтому она шла за Властителем тем самым путём, который выбрала уже давно. Любовь — любовь была превыше всего/</p>
<p>— Этому миру?</p>
<p>— Этому.</p>
<p>С точки зрения многих других, это было неправильно. Но Рей не находила покоя в мыслях о том, что будет после того, как она расстанется с этим телом. Даже если её в конечном итоге и ждёт вечное блаженство в другом царстве, истинное блаженство она могла найти только здесь.</p>
<p>Папа часто выезжал на природу, когда ещё был жив. Он мог часами стоять, прислонившись к дереву, задумавшись о чём-то. И при этом всё ещё следить за ней, не давая потеряться.</p>
<p>Сначала она бегала вокруг него. Ей было очень скучно, но папа сделал для неё слишком много, чтобы просто так отказываться от еженедельных поездок с ним куда-то.</p>
<p>Потом она попробовала стоять рядом. Сначала не выходило ничего, кроме постоянного чувства усталости.</p>
<p>Она почти отказалась от этих поездок, когда в одну из последних — как ей казалось — услышала пение птицы где-то наверху. Обратила внимание сначала на него. Потом — на ответную трель. Стрекотание насекомых неподалёку. Шум ветра в кронах. Шелест иголок. Тихие шаги ежа.</p>
<p>Блаженство в гармонии.</p>
<p>Гармонии, которой не будет на Земле ещё очень долго.</p>
<p>— Этот мир несовершенен. Разве не поэтому ожидают Возвращения? — Оливер не унимался.</p>
<p>— В этом мире много прекрасного. Разве оно не стоит того, чтобы его любить?</p>
<p>— Значит, вы любите только то, что вам нравится?</p>
<p>— Мы все любим только то, что нам нравится, — она пожала плечами. — И считаем, что оно спасётся, когда случится Возвращение.</p>
<p>— Но разве в основе вашего учения не любовь ко всему?</p>
<p>Это прозвучало как обвинение в лицемерии. Это и было обвинением в лицемерии.</p>
<p>Рей привыкла. Папу постоянно спрашивали о том, как он смеет проповедовать учение Властителя и после этого идти на войну, призывая сражаться и убивать. Когда папа погиб, они переключились на неё.</p>
<p>Не привыкать.</p>
<p>— Я всего лишь следую ему. Я стремлюсь ему соответствовать, Оливер. Это не значит, что у меня всегда получается. Или что у кого-то получается всегда.</p>
<p>Он отвернулся, сглотнув. Она задела его. Тем же, чем он задел её. Они оба были не в силах соответствовать собственным ожиданиям. Рей не спасла папу, не спасла миллионы жизней в ушедшую войну. Оливер... она не знала, что он потерял. Возможно, он не предотвратил те самые взрывы.</p>
<p>Возможно, это он отдал приказ их осуществить. Возможно, генерал Хакс сейчас жалел о том, что не довёл свои злодеяния до конца. Она понятия не имела. Она только видела, что человек рядом с ней испытывал боль. Такую же, какую испытывала она сама.</p>
<p>— Поэтому я и оказалась на войне, — вздохнула она, заходя на очередной уже круг вокруг Боробудура.</p>
<p>— На войне?</p>
<p>— Я не хотела, чтобы этот мир погибал. Я должна была остановить их.</p>
<p>— Их? — в голосе Оливера чувствовалась враждебность.</p>
<p>— Первый Порядок, — разрушенные города, которые она видела с той же высоты, на которой летела сейчас, из той же кабины, восставали перед глазами. Ноги словно заново погружались в потоки крови, — они уничтожали всё, что мне было дорого.</p>
<p>— Всё, что вам было дорого? — он оставался спокойным. То ли понял, что уже выдал себя ей, то ли она в самом деле в нём ошиблась.</p>
<p>Она в самом деле в нём ошиблась. Даже если рядом с ней сидел Хакс.</p>
<p>— Животных, растения, храмы, города. Всё. Это не могло продолжаться.</p>
<p>— Благодаря Первому Порядку мы с вами здесь, — он не менял тон.</p>
<p>— О чём вы? — она чувствовала, как тон её голоса начинает подниматься всё выше и выше.</p>
<p>— Первый Порядок обратил наше внимание на то, что погибает мир вокруг. Или вы думаете, Союз так бы сильно волновался о Европе без их участия?</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, — он что, в открытую защищал людей, совершивших такое количество преступлений? При ней?</p>
<p>Людей. Несмотря ни на что — людей.</p>
<p>— Всё, что оставалось от той Европы, которую знал я, когда был ребёнком, уходило. И не только я — десятки поколений до меня. А им не было до этого дела. Они много говорили. Но ни денег, ни поддержки не находилось. Раньше они что-то делали. Потом — потом что-то изменилось. Нам потребовался Первый Порядок, чтобы мы поняли, как дорога нам была наша Европа.</p>
<p>— Не такой ценой.</p>
<p>— Возможно, меньшую мы и не могли заплатить.</p>
<p>Он говорил так, будто Первый Порядок был ему совершенно чужд. Он не сказал ничего о поддержке идей. Только о необходимости их существования.</p>
<p>Необходимостью, которую Рей не могла принять, как Оливер, видимо, не мог принять, что плата оказалась слишком велика. Этот спор вёл их в никуда, к столкновению позиций, никак не сходящихся друг с другом.</p>
<p>— Так значит, вы не возражаете, — ей пришлось сменить тему разговора, — чтобы мы остановились здесь?</p>
<p>— Это память нашего мира, — проговорил он. — Разве я могу возразить?</p>
<p>Кивнув, она повела «Сокол» на посадку.</p>
<p>В чём-то они всё же могли согласиться.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они медленно взбирались по лестнице, ведущей на самый верх Боробудура. Рей не спешила. Она оглядывалась по сторонам, рассматривая рельефы, нанесённые на эти камни больше тысячи лет назад. На самом первом ярусе, наполовину закопанные в земле, находились изображения грехов, которых следовало избегать. Со второго и выше вверх устремлялись картины добродетелей, помогавших достичь вечного блаженства. Памятник и предостережение жителям цивилизации, которой уже очень давно не существовало.<p>Взобравшись наверх, к округлым постройкам, Рей огляделась. На километры вокруг, на запад, на юг, на восток, вплоть до самых гор простирался зелёный лес, медленно начинавший желтеть. Не потому, что пришла осень: потому что не было ни толики света. Пылевое облако, выброшенное Анак-Кракатау, до сих пор закрывало Землю от Солнца.</p>
<p>Сначала они хотели взять с собой кислородные баллоны и маски. Особенно на этом настаивали почти паниковавший из-за здоровья Рей Трипио и Оливер, выполнявший свою задачу: обеспечить безопасность экспедиции. В конце концов Рей удалось убедить их обоих, что за бортом никому ничего не грозило. Пыли становилось всё меньше и меньше, и она падала равномерно на всей планете. Даже здесь, близко к эпицентру, они уже не рисковали тем, что пепел забьётся в лёгкие.</p>
<p>Пару раз и Рей, и Оливер всё равно чихнули. Пыли в воздухе было гораздо больше, чем обычно.</p>
<p>Здесь оказалось красиво.</p>
<p>— Порядок, — до неё донёсся голос Оливера.</p>
<p>— Что? — она обернулась к нему.</p>
<p>В первый раз за всё время их знакомства она видела, как он смотрел на что-то заворожено, почти потеряв дар речи.</p>
<p>— Здесь всё упорядочено. Всё в гармонии. Тысячу лет, — отозвался он. — Если властитель и существует, ему бы следовало жить здесь.</p>
<p>Рей опустила глаза. Оливер наверняка не в первый раз сталкивался с храмом. Если её догадка о том, кем он был до войны, оказалась верна — так уж точно. Но Боробудур произвёл на него особенное впечатление.</p>
<p>Для неё едва ли что-то могло сравниться с высокими шпилями деревьев рядом с городом, в котором проповедовал её отец. Они ровно вздымлись к небу со спокойствием озёрной глади, приносившей умиротворение, и неизменно, вечно росшей травы, едва освещаемой тёплыми лучам солнца.</p>
<p>Однако у каждого был свой путь. И если у Оливера он менял своё направление здесь, то она не имела права мешать этому. Только высказать то, о чём думала сама.</p>
<p>— Он уже живёт здесь, — тихо, чтобы не нарушать момент, произнесла Рей, — и там, в горах. И там, откуда мы прилетели, и там, откуда мы летим. Всё вокруг — это его дом. Мы не можем его ограничить в чём-то.</p>
<p>— Я чувствую здесь гармонию, которую не чувствовал нигде до этого, Рей, — отозвался Оливер. — Мне достаточно этого.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд она молча смотрела на него, после чего пожала плечами. Оливер прошёл чуть вперёд, а она села на бортик площадки, перед этим проверив, насколько тот был безопасен.</p>
<p>«Сокол» стоял совсем рядом с опушкой леса, и вокруг него оставалось ещё много пространства.</p>
<p>Здесь можно будет поставить часовню. В память о папе. Ходить сюда, может, никто и не будет, кроме двух-трёх любопытных крестьян, которые уж точно вернутся на эти поля, щедро удобрённые пеплом.</p>
<p>Даже извержение вулкана приносило пользу и обновление в этот мир.</p>
<p>Папа бы наверное сказал, что лучше просто поставить здесь дом-другой, а проповедовать в одном из них, или вовсе в лесу.</p>
<p>Зато часовню потом будет проще приспособить под лазарет. Или школу. Или, если понадобится, даже тренировочный полигон. Если потребуется вновь защитить планету, она будет готова. И, ей хотелось верить, её последовали тоже.</p>
<p>Если они будут.</p>
<p>— Жаль, что тут всё заброшено. Этому храму не помешал бы уход, — из размышлений её вывел голос Оливера.</p>
<p>— Для тех, кто жил здесь до этого, он наверняка был вечен. Они не думали об этом, — она пожала плечами.</p>
<p>Людям было свойственно думать о чём-то, как о непреходящем. Даже ученики сына Властителя после его воскресения полагали, что теперь он будет с ними всегда. Они не ждали, что он покинет их на пятидесятый день после своего вступления на небо.</p>
<p>И сама Рей была не без греха. Она считала, что папа будет с ней если не всегда, то хотя бы очень долго. Война перечеркнула все её планы.</p>
<p>— Те, кого я приведу сюда, будут думать, — пожал плечами Оливер.</p>
<p>— Приведёте? — звучало так, будто он собирался переводить народ пустыни из вековечного плена на землю, которую им завещал Властитель.</p>
<p>— Приведу, — отозвался он. — Поселение людей только дополнит эту гармонию. Я, — он посмотрел куда-то вперёд, и в его взгляде Рей вдруг увидела то же неясное стремление, которое наблюдала в произносившем речь генерале Хаксе, — я бы хотел это поселение основать.</p>
<p>Перспектива соседства всё ещё была мрачной. Но её отец всегда говорил, что нельзя дать страху овладеть собой. Возможно, когда Оливер встанет во главе поселения, он окончательно встанет на свой путь к Властителю.</p>
<p>Однажды. Сейчас же и у него, и у неё были иные заботы.</p>
<p>— Я бы хотела, чтобы здесь стоял храм, — но всё же постараться удержать этот момент ей хотелось.</p>
<p>— Как глава поселения, я не стану возражать.</p>
<p>Она кивнула, по-прежнему одним глазом смотря на «Сокол», а вторым — наблюдая за Оливером. Тот стоял, созерцая что-то вдали. Горы, наверное. Задумался о чём-то.</p>
<p>Не хотелось его прерывать. Она сидела, смотря на него. Растворяющегося в мире вокруг, мечтающего о чём-то. Такого не похожего на себя обычно. Совершенно отличающегося от генерала Хакса, которого хорошо знала Рей. Или, как ей казалось, хорошо знала.</p>
<p>Они так и замерли на месте.</p>
<p>Секунда. Две, три. Минута. Писк.</p>
<p>Оливер встрепенулся.</p>
<p>— Да, Арту, — ей было даже жаль, что эти мгновения подошли к концу, — мы здесь, всё хорошо. Мы скоро будем, — она отключила рацию, посмотрев на Оливера. — Простите.</p>
<p>— Нам пора.</p>
<p>Она поднялась с места. Он, осмотревшись вокруг, махнул рукой и пошёл вниз по ступенькам, словно прокладывая ей дорогу. Символический жест, но Рей это ценила. Кем бы он ни был, к своей миссии он подходил с достаточной ответственностью.</p>
<p>Большего и не требовалось.</p>
<p>Она пошла за ним, нагоняя к середине спуска с пирамиды храма. Время медлительного созерцания прошло. При всей красоте Боробудура, животных тут пока что не было.</p>
<p>А значит, пришла пора активных поисков.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Третьим — Принесение вести Владычице, святой из святых</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Миновав яванские горы, возвышавшиеся вокруг Боробудура, они направились в край хребтов гораздо более высоких. Сначала под ними проносились бесконечные скопления маленьких островов, когда-то наверняка соединённых с Явой. Потом — средоточие проливов, место, где сталкивались Тихий и Индийский океаны. В десятках километров к северу распластался по водной глади загадочный древний остров, который им, возможно, только предстояло посетить.</p>
<p>Анак-Кракатау остался давно позади. Рей рассчитывала именно на это. Она вела «Сокол» на дальнюю оконечность архипелага только чтобы улететь как можно дальше от вулкана, продолжавшего извергать в атмосферу пепел, получив таким способом возможность найти хоть какую-то жизнь.</p>
<p>Они летели на восточную оконечность индонезийской цепи. Материалы о фауне архипелага ей пришлось искать самой, и десятка часов полёта на «Соколе» так и не хватило, чтобы изучить всё досконально. Поэтому Рей полагалась скорее на собственную память.</p>
<p>К папе она попала уже почти взрослой, и книг про дальние края на ночь ей никто не читал. Кроме неё, детей у папы не было, и всё, что она знала, она знала из видео, которые или скидывал ей он, или она сама находила в интернете. Среди них было и что-то об Индонезии.</p>
<p>Помнила она одно:  фауна Папуа была одной из самых богатых на Земле, а ещё здесь почти на каждом шагу они могли найти хоть кого-то. Если где-то они и обнаружат особенные виды, которые им и поручили привезти в Европу, то здесь.</p>
<p>И в низинах, и высоко в горах росли высокие леса.</p>
<p>— Оливер, ваши предложения? — произнесла она, останавливая «Сокол» в воздухе.</p>
<p>— Мы не сядем в горах. Я боюсь, там нужна экспедиция с другим снаряжением.</p>
<p>— Думаете, внизу будет лучше? — она прищурилась.</p>
<p>Высокие, почти сухие деревья не производили впечатления укрытия для сотен животных. Болотистая — с высоты нескольких десятков метров разглядеть это не составляло большого труда — почва тоже не предвещала ничего хорошего. Но выбора не было. Они уже прилетели сюда. Оставалось только надеяться, что хоть одно существо из горных лесов затерялось здесь.</p>
<p>Зато приземлиться оказалось легко. Вопреки своему внешнему виду, почва оказалась достаточно твёрдой, чтобы «Сокол» не провалился сразу. Подождав несколько секунд, Рей осторожно встала и, развернувшись, направилась к выходу. Сзади послышались шаги.</p>
<p>Сначала одной пары ног, а затем — двух. Вторая, металлическая, шумела так, будто в горах разразилась буря.</p>
<p>— Трипио, ты остаёшься тут.</p>
<p>— Да. Слушаюсь, — у дроидов было много положительных черт, и одна из них — умение исполнять приказы в точности.</p>
<p>Нажав на кнопку у выхода, Рей опустила трап и, пригнувшись, сошла по нему, оглядываясь. Оливер покинул корабль вслед за ней. Обернувшись, она заметила, что он двигался с пистолетом в руках, прицеливаясь по сторонам. Сделав шаг назад, положила руку ему на локоть.</p>
<p>Он, уже готовый вступить в драку, дёрнулся, но, заметив, что его держала Рей, только отошёл чуть в сторону, опустив оружие.</p>
<p>— Не делайте так, — в его голосе, обычно просто холодном, на этот раз звучали нотки раздражения.</p>
<p>— Если вы не будете делать так.</p>
<p>— Делать так сейчас разумно, Рей, нравится вам это или нет.</p>
<p>— Вы совершаете резкие движения. Вы можете спугнуть тех, на кого мы охотимся. Оливер, — она старалась говорить как можно мягче, — мы больше не на войне. Здесь нам нужно действовать иначе.</p>
<p>— Война всё ещё с нами, — он не поменял тон. — И я могу отреагировать на касание не так, как мне хотелось бы. Не так, как сейчас, Рей.</p>
<p>Он явно говорил ей о том, что может случайно убить её. Ей оставалось только принять его условия, одновременно оставив в силе свои.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, мы нашли общий язык.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Тогда пойдёмте, — она положила руку на пояс, готовясь, в случае чего, открыть огонь вместе с ним.</p>
<p>Ей казалось, они будут двигаться в абсолютной тишине. Но вместо этого лес, казавшийся сверху мёртвым, переливался тысячей голосов.</p>
<p>Голоса были не тех, кого искали Рей и Оливер. Их обладателей осталось много и в Европе. Во всяком случае, нескольких она видела совсем неподалёку от Лондона.</p>
<p>Лягушки и жабы, у которых, как она могла судить по интенсивности кваканья, начался брачный сезон, активно зазывали партнёров. Жизнь восстанавливалась даже после самых серьёзных потрясений.</p>
<p>Но не та жизнь. Та жизнь, которую им поручили увезти отсюда, таилась в другом месте, и они шли всё дальше и дальше. Колоссальные деревья по шестьдесят метров в высоту вздымались к небу одинокими шпилями. Под ногами трещал хворост. Шум вокруг не давал ни единой надежды на то, что они найдут то, что искали.</p>
<p>— Рей, — прошептал Оливер, — вправо, быстро.</p>
<p>Она бросила короткий взгляд в ту сторону, на которую он указывал, и сделала длинный шаг, прячась за деревом вместе с ним.</p>
<p>— Что такое?</p>
<p>— Посмотрите наверх. На крону следующего дерева, — проговорил он почти шёпотом.</p>
<p>Она подняла глаза.</p>
<p>Хижина. Обветшалая, покосившаяся, но всё-таки хижина. Здесь кто-то жил.</p>
<p>Когда-то давно.</p>
<p>Через два дерева была ещё одна. А за ней — ещё несколько. Целое поселение.</p>
<p>Поселение, которое давно забросили.</p>
<p>Они стояли около десяти минут, прежде чем Рей высказала свою догадку вслух.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, не несколько лет назад, — отозвался Оливер. — Скорее всего, они пытались уйти от вулкана. Посмотрите, вот та хижина, — он показал на одну из самых дальних, — совсем новая. Эти просто старше.</p>
<p>— Согласна.</p>
<p>Она выдохнула. Это всё очень сильно напоминало ей совершенно другую часть суши.</p>
<p>— Вы были в Европе после войны? — Оливер спрашивал тихо, всё ещё наблюдая за хижинами.</p>
<p>— Да. Вам тоже показалось?.. — она внимательно посмотрела на него.</p>
<p>— Похоже. Те, кто жил долгие тысячелетия на своей родной земле, изгнаны. Те, кто пытался прийти на более плодородные земли, не хотят восстанавливать свой новый дом из руин. Ничего нового.</p>
<p>— Туда хотя бы есть, кому возвращаться, — Рей пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Вы уверены? — в его голосе слышалось искреннее сомнение.</p>
<p>— Вы же сами говорили, что Первый Порядок любил Европу.</p>
<p>— Первый Порядок туда не вернётся, — голос Оливера оставался спокойным, и Рей на секунду поверила, что он просто разделял некоторые их идеалы, но сражался на совершенно другой стороне. Что он не был генералом Хаксом.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Первый Порядок — террористическая организация. Так считает Союзная Европа, и так же считает весь остальной мир. В Европе их не ждёт ничего хорошего. Их дом навсегда утерян, Рей, — он посмотрел вверх и зажмурился. Небо постепенно серело. Пепел продолжал опускаться на землю.</p>
<p>— Они могут сдаться. Там же есть просто солдаты. Их пощадят, — пощадили же Финна, в конце концов. А Финн ушёл из Первого Порядка уже после первой их операции в Южной Африке.</p>
<p>— Вы уверены?</p>
<p>— Раньше прощали, — Рей не очень хорошо помнила историю последних веков. Но она помнила, что подписывалось множество конвенций, направленных на облегчение участи простых солдат проигравшей стороны.</p>
<p>Первый Порядок действительно не был долгое время настоящим государством и долгое время не проводил мобилизацию. Но под конец войны многие жители подконтрольных территорий оказывались на их стороне. И они рассредоточились по миру вместе с остатками сил Первого Порядка, которые уже сейчас были почти уничтожены.</p>
<p>Вместо того, чтобы возвращать миру прежнее лицо, как им хотелось.</p>
<p>— Теперь не прощают. Никого.</p>
<p>Этого не могло быть.</p>
<p>— Вы об этом не знаете. Они берегут вас от этих знаний, — голос Оливера вновь стал холодным. Её предчувствия вернулись.</p>
<p>— Что вы имеете в виду?</p>
<p>— Контрразведка уже давно работает над заселением разрушенных территорий людьми. Почти с тех пор, как закончилась война. Мы действительно возвращали солдат на их родину. Тех, кто хотел вернуться, и тех, кого Союз не считал опасным. Как вы предлагали, — в его глазах будто сверкали искры. Он произносил речь — искреннюю, хорошо поставленную речь.</p>
<p>Рей не думала, что её когда-то сможет по-настоящему обеспокоить, как кто-то говорил. Но сейчас Оливер действительно сильно напоминал генерала Хакса. Он убеждал её в сходстве каждым следующим словом.</p>
<p>— И что же было? Они организовывали новые ячейки? — наверное, она зря это сказала. Но сейчас ей просто необходимо было понять, кто находился рядом с ней, не спрашивая прямо. А для этого требовалось спровоцировать Оливера.</p>
<p>— Нет. Но те, кто организовывал, принимались за них.</p>
<p>Первый Порядок обратился против самого себя. Она ждала чего-то такого.</p>
<p>— За своих?</p>
<p>— Те, кто организовывал, — его слова падали на неё градом. Она никогда не видела вживую, как речи произносил генерал Хакс, но Оливер подозрительно походил на него сейчас, — были не из Первого Порядка.</p>
<p>— Кто же они были?</p>
<p>— Всё те же охотники, которые сейчас так славны поисками и уничтожением генералитета Первого Порядка, — он не моргнул и глазом, словно его это совершенно не казалось.</p>
<p>— Я слышала только про генералитет.</p>
<p>— В этом нет ничего удивительного. Я ещё раз повторю, Рей, вас берегли от этого знания.</p>
<p>— Но почему?</p>
<p>— Это может поднять новую волну возмущения. Представьте себе реакцию общества, которые узнают, что целая организация незаконно, но с одобрения большей части государств, действует по всему миру. Что эта организация связана особенно тесно с одним из этих государств, которое сильнее прочих пострадало в войне. И что эта организация, — он сделал паузу. В искусстве простой риторики Оливеру Рей отказать не могла, — убивает матерей и отцов. И что иногда вместе с родителями гибнут дети. Вы представляете себе, что произойдёт тогда?</p>
<p>Мирный протест. Вооружённое восстание. Разрыв дипломатических отношений. Всеобщая милитаризация с самым страшным исходом. Настоящей войной.</p>
<p>Рей сглотнула.</p>
<p>Она понимала, что двигало этими людьми. Первый Порядок причинил им чудовищный вред, и они считали нужным отомстить. Но оставалась одна проблема.</p>
<p>— Почему они не доставляют их в суд?</p>
<p>Всю предыдущую историю подобные организации поступали только таким образом. Даже в двадцатом веке чудовищ, совершивших преступления, которые сумел затмить только Первый Порядок, ловили и доставляли на трибунал, чтобы продемонстрировать неизбежность справедливости.</p>
<p>— Это террор, Рей. Террор не знает, что такое законность, и не знает иного приговора, кроме своего собственного. Они не наказывают кого-то за преступление. Они показывают, что никому не следует даже стоять рядом с тем, кто выступает против них.</p>
<p>— Это неправильно.</p>
<p>— Они это знают, — бросил Оливер. — Для них это не имеет значения.</p>
<p>— Как не имело для Первого Порядка.</p>
<p>— В какой-то степени, — он пожал плечами.</p>
<p>Рей предпочла бы видеть финал этой охоты другим. Милостивым к тем, кто помимо своей воли случайно оказался на стороне зла. Принимающим тех, кто раскаялся, дающим шанс. Жестоким, но справедливым к тем, кто совершал самые страшные злодеяния, к тем, кто не заслуживал помилования.</p>
<p>Она понимала, что двигало охотниками. Усталость от вечного преследования, желание продемонстрировать собственную силу, отвратить всех, кто пытался покуситься на них. Она соглашалась в какой-то степени с их целью: Первый Порядок следовало уничтожить. Однако те методы, которые они применяли, вызывали у неё отторжение.</p>
<p>Но не ей было говорить о правильности их действий. В её силах оставалось лишь не присоединиться к их делу. Приговор им вынесет суд более справедливый, чем её собственный. Суд, который выносил свои решения не на Земле.</p>
<p>— Рей, осторожно!</p>
<p>Дерево треснуло в нескольких сантиметрах над ней. Оливер дёрнул её за руку, уводя в сторону.</p>
<p>Свист. Звук, похожий на плевок. Что-то очень маленькое взрыло землю в нескольких сантиметрах от неё. Рей знала, что именно.</p>
<p>— К «Соколу», быстро, — проговорила она, пригибаясь и устремляясь прочь, перебегая от одного дерева к другому. По шагам сзади было слышно, что Оливер двигался совсем рядом.</p>
<p>На одну секунду Рей обернулась. Противник был достаточно далеко. И вооружён явно чем-то более серьёзным, чем пистолет. Победить его сейчас они едва ли могли. Даже если им повезло, и их преследовал только один враг.</p>
<p>Хорошо, что они не успели отойти далеко от «Сокола».</p>
<p>Лягушки квакали тише, чем раньше. Похоже, шум, который подняли сейчас Рей и Оливер, их напугал. Или стрельба. Или и то, и другое, вместе взятое.</p>
<p>Свист совсем близко. Звук разрывающейся ткани. Глухой звук падения тела.</p>
<p>Они убьют и её, если она сейчас остановится.</p>
<p>Но если Оливер был жив, она не имела права оставлять его им на растерзание.</p>
<p>Развернувшись, Рей увидела, как он поднимался. Кровь текла по левому рукаву его формы, но он был жив. Даже прятался за деревом, в которое уже врезалась ещё одна пуля. Перекатившись, Рей спряталась за соседним.</p>
<p>Подняла ветку и осторожно высунула её из-за ствола дерева. Выстрел раздался незамедлительно. Попадание было идеальным. Это дало Оливеру несколько секунд, за которые он окончательно поднялся и даже успел открыть огонь. Пистолет он держал правой рукой, которая не пострадала. Но стрелял уверенно. Воспользовавшись моментом, Рей перебежала к нему. За стволом шестидесятиметрового гиганта обоим нашлось место.</p>
<p>— Он наверняка здесь не один, — пробормотал Оливер. — Мы долго не протянем, сидя тут.</p>
<p>— Вы можете бежать?</p>
<p>— Ноги в порядке, — отозвался он. — Я готов. Бежим на счёт три. Раз, — он поднял пистолет вправо, — два, — раздался ещё один выстрел, — три!</p>
<p>Несколько секунд их сопровождала тишина. За это время они успели обогнуть несколько деревьев.</p>
<p>«Сокол» виднелся уже совсем неподалёку. Пули вновь стали взрывать почву рядом с ними. Но они не останавливались.</p>
<p>За несколько метров от трапа Рей остановилась и прыгнула вправо.</p>
<p>— Оливер, внутрь, быстро!</p>
<p>В следующую секунду на том месте, где она стояла, образовалась воронка. Ботинки застучали по трапу. Он забежал. Отлично.</p>
<p>Почти прыжком оказавшись внутри «Сокола», Рей, направившись в кабину пилота, крикнула:</p>
<p>— Арту, поднимай трап, мы улетаем! Оливер, за мной!</p>
<p>Её заглушил звук взрыва. И ещё один.</p>
<p>Только осевший вулканический пепел вновь поднялся в воздух. С треском дерево, стоявшее здесь сотни лет, начало падать. На счастье команды «Сокола», в другую сторону.</p>
<p>Рей сглотнула. «Джавелины». У них были «Джавелины». Или что-то очень похожее.</p>
<p>Нужно было улетать. Срочно.</p>
<p>Она словно чувствовала, что это произойдёт. Или что-то похожее. Она не глушила двигатель «Сокола». И теперь, она надеялась, это спасёт их всех.</p>
<p>Осталось совсем немного.</p>
<p>Подняться на несколько метров от земли. Спрятать шасси. Задрать нос «Сокола» вверх. Перевести самолёт в режим горизонтального полёта. Услышать очередной взрыв и ощутить, как «Сокол» уводит в сторону. Смирить свои гнев и раздражение. Развернуть «Сокол» левым боком наверх, проскальзывая в крохотный проём между деревьями. Ещё один. И ещё. Чуть не разбиться, поворачивая вправо и сбрасывая ловушку для ракеты. Уйти высоко в кроны, прямо навстречу очередному «Джавелину», только чтобы пролететь в нескольких метрах от него. Подняться над лесом и полететь со всей скоростью. Прочь с Папуа, прочь. Выдохнуть. Перевести «Сокол» на автопилот: Арту поведёт сам. Развернуться. Увидеть, что Оливер, сосредоточенно смотрящий на радары, рядом. Обратить внимание на его руку.</p>
<p>Перевязанную рукавом форму, всю в крови.</p>
<p>Ему следовало заняться своей раной чуть раньше.</p>
<p>— Сидите спокойно, — проговорила она, поднимаясь с места и доставая аптечку. Оливер не возражал. И прокомментировал он в первую очередь не то, что его задело пулей.</p>
<p>— Вам удалось.</p>
<p>Рей не следовало поддаваться гордыне. Предела совершенству не было никогда. Но лгать самой себе она считала глупостью. На Земле сейчас едва ли нашёлся бы пилот, сравнимый с ней по мастерству, а скорость «Сокола» до сих пор оставалась практически недосягаемой. Рей не могла не справиться.</p>
<p>— Давайте руку, — она разорвала ткань, обнажая его рану. Осторожно обработала обеззараживающим средством и перетянула бинтами, мгновенно окрасившимися в красный.</p>
<p>Не лучшая помощь, которую ему можно было оказать. Однако другой от неё сейчас всё равно не следовало ждать. Рей шла на войну не так, как другие, придерживавшиеся её веры, сестрой милосердия. Рей шла на войну солдатом, как и папа. Рей шла не лечить, а защищать — с оружием в руках.</p>
<p>Возможно, после смерти за это она сгорит в аду. Возможно: папу Властитель всё же пощадил. Кто знает, вдруг пощадит и её.</p>
<p>— Вот так, — она выдохнула, возвращаясь в кресло и внимательно смотря на Оливера. — Проклятье. Как думаете, кто это был?</p>
<p>— Вам много известно террористических организаций, которые сейчас могут позволить себе купить «Джавелин», и которым по какой-то причине нужно находиться здесь?</p>
<p>— Первый Порядок, — она невозмутимо пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Первый Порядок уничтожен, — Оливер, держась второй рукой за рану, говорил по-прежнему невозмутимо.</p>
<p>Они приближались к проливам, разделявшим Папуа и остальной архипелаг. Ещё немного, и они точно окажутся в безопасности.</p>
<p>Но надолго ли?</p>
<p>— Откуда вам это известно? — она посмотрела на него ещё внимательнее.</p>
<p>— Я работал с теми, кто остался в живых. Их слишком мало. Даже если они не напуганы и не ищут лишь места, в котором спокойно доживут остатки жизней, они всё равно ничего не могут сделать.</p>
<p>Тогда оставался только один вариант.</p>
<p>— Охотники?</p>
<p>— Других вариантов у нас нет.</p>
<p>— Зачем им быть здесь? И зачем им, — она наклонила голову, — охотиться на нас с вами?</p>
<p>— По их мнению, один из нас как-то связан с Первым Порядком. А раз связан один, то связаны оба.</p>
<p>— И как же так вышло?</p>
<p>— Я уже говорил вам, Рей. Я помогал Первому Порядку, укрывая его солдат. Этого достаточно.</p>
<p>— Помогали не только вы, — возразила она, — а всё ваше ведомство. И ваше же ведомство прикрывает их преступления. Оливер, — она не хотела начинать этот разговор, но ей пришлось, — какое ваше настоящее имя?</p>
<p>— Настоящее имя? — он не делал вид, что не понимал, о чём она говорит. Хорошо. Было бы очень странно, если такое чудовище, как генерал Хакс, старалось бы до последнего отрицать своё происхождение. — Вы уверены, что хотите его знать?</p>
<p>— Да. Потому что это может значить, что я работаю вместе с военным преступником, и что я, — она осеклась. Нет, — что наша миссия подходит к концу прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>Она почти сказала, что может убить его, завершив дело, которое начали охотники. Но это было неправильно. Это значило бы, что она вынесла ему приговор, не имея на это никакого права. Нет. Она могла бы, наверное, отказаться от службы вместе с ним. Но не отказать ему в жизни. Ни в коем случае. Сейчас это решать уже не ей.</p>
<p>И не охотникам.</p>
<p>— Вы уверены, что готовы пойти на это? — он не моргнул и глазом. — Прервать этот поиск, потерять ещё несколько дней, потом ещё несколько недель, пока вам не дадут хоть кого-то, сравнимого по квалификации со мной? Даже, — это было особенно подозрительно, — с учётом того, что они согласятся с вашим мнением о том, кто я такой. И они могут не согласиться с вами.</p>
<p>Она моргнула. Спорить с ним, одним из самых одарённых ораторов их эпохи, было тяжело даже тогда, когда он не применял всех своих навыков. Тем более, что сейчас он говорил по большей части правду. Мало кто из выживших после войны мог сравниться по навыкам с самым молодым генералом Первого Порядка, разработавшим одно из самых смертоносных оружий в истории Земли. И ещё меньше бы сейчас отправились с Рей сюда по воле Союзной Европы.</p>
<p>Давить на него сейчас не имело никакого смысла.</p>
<p>— Счёт для тех, кто ждёт наш груз, идёт на секунды, — продолжил Оливер. Или Хакс. Не имело значения сейчас. — То, что мы делаем, вне зависимости от того, кто мы с вами на самом деле, важно для того, чтобы Европа восстановилась. К тому же, Рей, — он отвернулся, посмотрев куда-то вдаль, — для охотников вы стали тем же, кем стал я.</p>
<p>— Что вы имеете в виду?</p>
<p>— Вы не помешали меня убить. Вы даже, — он поднял руку, — помогли мне спастись. Вы теперь тоже служите Первому Порядку в их глазах. Возможно, они об этом даже расскажут по всему миру. Но, Рей, я хочу, чтобы вы понимали. Вы тоже теперь цель этой охоты.</p>
<p>Она не стала ему возражать сейчас. Обращаться к справедливости и законности было бессмысленно, учитывая то, кто им противостоял.</p>
<p>Её не пугало обвинение в предательстве. Даже возможный приговор. Она точно знала, что высший суд будет на её стороне. Ей только было жаль, что под угрозой окажется слишком много других невиновных, не все из которых разделяли её убеждения. Что она не сможет пробыть на этой Земле столько, сколько ей хотелось бы. Что она не доведёт до конца свою миссию: и вот это, возможно, было страшнее всего.</p>
<p>— И я думаю, что эта охота, — он поднял голову, — только началась.</p>
<p>— Только началась? — то есть, они не меньше четырёх раз стреляли «Джавелинами», ранили его, чуть не убили её — и это было только начало? — О чём вы?</p>
<p>— Они сообщили мне, что они здесь и следят за мной. Они хотят, чтобы мы боялись, Рей. Они играют с нами, как кошка с мышью. Это, — он наклонил голову, показывая на рану, — чтобы мы не убежали. Вот и всё.</p>
<p>Раздался писк. Рей мгновенно перевела взгляд на экраны «Сокола». Маленькая точка, совсем неподалёку. Живое существо, достаточно крупное, чтобы Арту среагировал на него мгновенно. В зоне досягаемости.</p>
<p>На то, чтобы вывести самолёт из режима автопилота и чуть развернуть его, ушло несколько драгоценных секунд. По истечении которых радары оказались пусты.</p>
<p>— Проклятье, — выдохнула она. Быстро закончить миссию не получилось. — Ладно. Возвращаемся.</p>
<p>— Вы всё-таки решили доставить меня в Лондон?</p>
<p>— Нет, — она покачала головой. — У нас мало топлива. Нам нужно в Джакарту.</p>
<p>— Принял, — Хакс кивнул. По его лицу она не могла прочитать ни одной эмоции. Наверное, к лучшему.</p>
<p>Конфликтовать им сейчас было нельзя. У них была общая задача и общая миссия.</p>
<p>Эта миссия пока что продолжалась.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Четвёртым — Вигилия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чтобы восстановить руку Хакса после ранения, им пришлось проехать всю Джакарту. Единственная клиника, которой они могли доверять, была развёрнута в бывшем здании британского дипломатического представительства, теперь — месте расположения посольстве Союзной Европы. Ехали они по самым оживлённым улицам, час или два простояв в пробках. Это было необходимо. Охотники на Хакса не решились бы атаковать в такой толпе. Могли пострадать те, кто в самом деле не подозревал, рядом с кем оказался по несчастливой случайности. И то ли подразделение не успело за «Соколом», то ли охотники и в самом деле иногда задумывались о методах, которыми восстанавливали справедливость, но обратно до аэропорта они добрались в ценности и сохранности.</p>
<p>Они уже выходили на поле, когда сообщения о взлёте и посадке прервались резким шумом. Рей сначала предположила, что произошёл сбой аппаратуры, и продолжила идти вперёд. Но в следующую секунду она услышала голос Хакса, звавший её. Ещё через миг шум прекратился, и заговорил кто-то ещё:</p>
<p>— Жители и гости Индонезии!</p>
<p>Этот кто-то явно не хотел, чтобы его истинный голос раскрыли: Рей слышала модуляцию, пусть и очень искусно выполненную. Не имевшие дела с подобным люди, окружавшие её и Хакса, наверняка даже не заметят этой подмены и не придадут никакого значения двум-трём неестественным ноткам, которые всё-таки сумеют уловить. Спецслужбы этот голос дешифруют и даже наверняка попробуют найти, кто именно обращался сейчас ко всем, кто находился в аэропорту Сукарно-Хатта.</p>
<p>— Нам стало известно, что на вашей территории скрывается тот, кто своими преступлениями поставил под угрозу существование цивилизации. Этот человек разрушил центры европейской культуры и, по нашей информации, собирался разрушить центры культуры мировой, в том числе ваши города и храмы.</p>
<p>Рей посмотрела на Хакса. Он оставался совершенно спокойным, несмотря на то, какой серьёзности обвинения выдвигались против него.</p>
<p>— Их информация неверна, — прошептал он. Почти что одними губами. — Не вся, во всяком случае.</p>
<p>— Что именно из их информации неверно?</p>
<p>Хотя Рей не шла на фронт сестрой милосердия, её боевым крещением стала мирная операция в Риме, почти уничтоженном первой же чудовищной бомбардировкой. Той самой, за которую нёс ответственность Хакс, отдававший, судя по сохранившимся записям, непосредственный приказ. Она слишком хорошо помнила, что осталось от Колизея, от всех строений, образовывавших государство Всемирной Церкви, даже от Форума.</p>
<p>О жилых кварталах она даже говорить не могла.</p>
<p>— Что мы хотели уничтожить центры мировой культуры. Хорошо, — он поправился, — что я хотел. Это было избыточной и никому не нужной жертвой. Делать так я считал неразумным. Считаю до сих пор, Рей.</p>
<p>Она кивнула.</p>
<p>Каким бы чудовищем Хакс ни был, он не производил впечатления человека, который попытается скрыть часть своих преступлений. Хотя бы потому, что даже если его признают в них невиновным, оставшихся хватит для расстрельного приговора.</p>
<p>Твёрдость его убеждений оставляла всё меньше поводов для сомнения с каждым следующим днём. Но пока что Рей не могла быть уверена в точности.</p>
<p>К её сожалению, время, чтобы точно решить этот вопрос, выходило.</p>
<p>— ... не прекратим наш поиск, пока генерал Хакс и все те, кто ему помогал, не будут преданы справедливому суду. Только так возможно внушить будущим преступникам понимание неизбежности наказания. Мы призываем вас помочь в наших поисках и не содействовать генералу Хаксу.</p>
<p>И он исчез.</p>
<p>— Пойдёмте, — проговорила Рей.</p>
<p>Хакс ответил согласным молчанием, сразу устремившись за ней к вертолётной площадке.</p>
<p>Справедливый суд. Конечно.</p>
<p>Рей могла их понять. Всё-таки количество преступлений, совершённых против них, и их масштаб, были чудовищны. В одинаковой степени.</p>
<p>Но их методы в который раз вызывали у неё большие сомнения. Даже если отбросить в сторону её личные убеждения. Веру в то, что нераскаявшийся преступник понесёт наказание и искупит свои грехи таким образом. В то, что раскаявшемуся суждено быть прощённым в любом случае. В то, что и на Земле следовало поддерживать иллюзию преемственности суда людского суду Властителя.</p>
<p>Наследник Властителя покинул их более двух тысяч лет назад, воссоединившись с отцом. Граду земному, чтобы приблизиться к граду небесному, надлежало позаботиться о справедливости самостоятельно.</p>
<p>Земной суд в лице одного прокуратора уже один раз вынес несправедливое решение, бесспорно. Но только потому, что он оказался зависим. С тех пор многое изменилось.</p>
<p>Зависимость не исчезла. Но она ослабла, особенно у тех судов, представители которых собирались из самых разных регионов Земли, принадлежали самым разным социальным группам. Именно такому суду следовало выносить вердикт в отношении Хакса, если уж у человечества не оказалось возможности сразу обратиться к Властителю.</p>
<p>Не отдельным людям, сколь праведны не были бы их устремления.</p>
<p>Рей и Хакс добрались до вертолётной площадки, не говоря ни слова друг другу.</p>
<p>Их уже ждал заправщик. Он снял с себя защитный костюм, в котором встречал их в аэропорту, когда они только приземлились, предварительно отправив запрос на пополнение топливного банка. На шее у него болтался какой-то амулет.</p>
<p>Рей никогда не уделяла большого внимания другим путям поиска дороги к Властителю. У неё были общие знания, которые ей дал папа почти сразу после того, как удочерил, помогая определить её маршрут.</p>
<p>Годы спустя она не уставала этому поражаться. Она не знала человека, искреннее верившего во Властителя, чем папа. Однако именно папа настаивал на том, чтобы Рей изучала другие религии и культуры.</p>
<p>Сейчас ей это не слишком помогло. Символ, с которым она столкнулась, не принадлежал ни одной из тех, что она изучала.</p>
<p>Пути властителя были столь же неисчислимы, сколь неисповедимы.</p>
<p>— Любопытно, — произнесла она как можно тише, не в силах сдержать себя.</p>
<p>— А? — он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Услышал.</p>
<p>Хакс не отреагировал никак.</p>
<p>— Ваш символ, — объяснила она, — я никогда такого не видела.</p>
<p>— Символ Тримурти.</p>
<p>Тримурти. Кажется, индуизм. Странно. Индуистские символы папа ей показал одними из первых. Путь индуизма напоминал его собственный. Рей ему казалась очень похожей на него самого в детстве, как она узнала позже. Поэтому он и порекомендовал изучить индуизм почти сразу после собственной дороги. В том числе поэтому она и помнила этот путь лучше многих других.</p>
<p>Этой миниатюрной статуэтки она там не встречала.</p>
<p>— Тримурти?</p>
<p>— Я не так хорошо знаю английский, — отрицание в этой фразе он построил странно. Но это сейчас было не главным. — Мне кажется, многие из вас знают их как Троицу. То, что разделено в трёх и едино в одном. Постоянно. Тяжело сказать, что это значит на самом деле.</p>
<p>— В это можно только поверить, — Рей склонила голову вперёд. — Наши слова не могут этого объяснить.</p>
<p>— Вы...</p>
<p>— Рей, — Хакс тихо заговорил с ней, стараясь не заглушить заправщика своим голосом, — я проверю уровень топлива.</p>
<p>Она моргнула, давая согласие, после чего он скрылся внутри «Сокола».</p>
<p>— ... тоже верите в Тримурти?</p>
<p>— Может. Во что-то похожее, — она пожала плечами. — В Троицу. Наши учения похожи.</p>
<p>— Вы христианка, — заправщик внимательно посмотрел на неё.</p>
<p>— Да. А вы?</p>
<p>— Мы называем себя тенгерами, — он на секунду помрачнел, когда она сказала, во что верила. — Наш народ живёт в этих горах уже тысячу лет. И столько же мы верим в Тримурти.</p>
<p>— А, — ей очень хотелось расспросить его больше про историю его народа и про их путь, но времени не хватало. Оставалось уточнить только одно. — А почему вы так среагировали на то, что я христианка?</p>
<p>— В последние годы вы, — он выдохнул, — кажетесь нам нашими тёмными отражениями. Чем больше мы вас узнаём, тем больше понимаем, что вы слишком сильно ненавидите своих демонов.</p>
<p>— Слишком сильно?</p>
<p>— Ненависть к демонам пожирает вас. И превращает в демонов. Это плохо. Так не должно быть.</p>
<p>В первую секунду ей захотелось возразить ему. Но потом она вспомнила, сколько проповедей превращалось в яростные обвинительные речи во время войны. И как лучшие из воинов обращали свою борьбу в священный поход. Как на стороне Первого Порядка, так и на стороне Сопротивления.</p>
<p>Однако всё же нельзя было забывать о том, как сражался и как уходил её папа. Как многие действовали, вдохновляясь им и его недолгими, спокойными проповедями во имя мира. Даже с таким чудовищным врагом, как Первый Порядок.</p>
<p>Врагом, который отнял у неё отца, а у многих миллионов людей — жизни. Врагом, к которому она всё равно не испытывала ненависти. Обернувшись в сторону кабины пилота, в которой сейчас должен был сидеть Хакс, она лишний раз в этом убедилась.</p>
<p>— Мы готовы к взлёту, — открылся фонарь, и он высунулся наружу. — Нам нужно спешить.</p>
<p>Она уже знала, почему.</p>
<p>— Приняла, — быстро отозвалась, чтобы развернуться к тенгеру. — Я понимаю, о чём вы. Но... это не всегда так.</p>
<p>— Мне остаётся только надеяться на это.</p>
<p>Неуверенно кивнув, не желая заканчивать разговор, но будучи вынуждена сделать это, она двинулась к трапу. Уже в «Соколе» до неё донёсся голос Хакса, обращавшегося не к ней.</p>
<p>— Лучше покиньте Джакарту ненадолго.</p>
<p>— Простите?</p>
<p>— У нас есть недоброжелатели. Вы можете быть в опасности.</p>
<p>— Всё во власти Тримурти. Но я благодарю вас.</p>
<p>Шаги по асфальту. Потом по металлу. Возможно, он даже послушает совет Хакса. В этот раз тот был совершенно прав. Она никогда бы не подумала, что признает это. Но сейчас другого выхода не оставалось.</p>
<p>Дотянувшись до кнопки, закрывавшей фонарь, Рей пробормотала:</p>
<p>— Это ваши недоброжелатели, не наши.</p>
<p>— Вы слышали того человека, — отозвался Хакс. — Наши.</p>
<p>В его голосе не ощущалось ни намёка на злорадство. Его глаза по-прежнему холодно смотрели вперёд. Он констатировал факт, который Рей следовало принять.</p>
<p>— Улетаем, — спокойно ответила она.</p>
<p>Пока что говорить больше было не о чем. Щелчки, раздавшиеся вслед за этим, дали ей знать, что Хакс считал точно также.</p>
<p>«Сокол» поднимался на крыло. Они вновь покидали Джакарту.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Ненависть к демонам пожирает вас».<p>Рей подняла голову и шумно выдохнула. Нет. Это было не так. Она же чувствовала это.</p>
<p>И всё равно не могла придумать ни единого аргумента в оправдание. Только чувства и веру, которые никак не подходили для рационального разговора, обсуждения культуры и того, как эту культуру несли.</p>
<p>— Мастер Рей, — в тишине раздался голос Трипио.</p>
<p>Обернувшись, Рей краем глаза уловила беспокойное движение. Хакс, видимо, задремал, обессиленный после ранения, операции и долгих бессонных часов. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы понять: его жизни ничего не грозило, потому что в следующее мгновение он снова замер, ожидая, что им сообщит Трипио. Как и сама Рей.</p>
<p>— Что случилось?</p>
<p>— Арту только что уловил сигнал, который может быть вам интересен.</p>
<p>— Что там?</p>
<p>— Он говорит, что вечером на Джакарте случился взрыв.</p>
<p>— Взрыв? — она приготовилась поворачивать «Сокол» обратно. Если там понадобится её помощь, хоть какая-то, она обязана будет её оказать. Даже учитывая то, что ради этого придётся задержать выполнение миссии.</p>
<p>— Да. Арту говорит, что погиб один человек.</p>
<p>— Арту, — скомандовала она, — развора...</p>
<p>— Рей, — Хакс перебил её. — Подождите. Сколько ранено? Что-то пострадало?</p>
<p>— Только машина этого человека. Больше ничего.</p>
<p>«Сокол» уже начал движение назад.</p>
<p>Рей посмотрела на Хакса. В его глазах ни единой эмоции. Только знание.</p>
<p>Кажется, он тоже понял, кто именно погиб в этом взрыве.</p>
<p>— Арту, отставить.</p>
<p>Недовольный свист. Но приказ он выполнил.</p>
<p>Проклятье. Вот и она начала становиться виновником чужих смертей. Пусть даже не одна. Но ей следовало предусмотреть это сразу же после того, как охотники сделали своё объявление. Не говорить с тем заправщиком, чтобы их не заметили вместе. Может, это его бы спасло.</p>
<p>Может.</p>
<p>Уже не спасло.</p>
<p>Рей часто думала о том, что случилось бы, останься она тогда с папой. И всякий раз, когда ей удавалось придумать сценарий побега, казавшийся удачным, она понимала, что ей его уже не осуществить. И, что самое важное, папе — тоже.</p>
<p>А Хакс по-прежнему спокойно смотрел на неё.</p>
<p>— Интересно, — она не выдержала, — кому ещё не повезёт оказаться рядом с вами? Нам, может быть?</p>
<p>— Вы хотите сказать, кому ещё не повезёт связаться с правительством Союзной Европы? — он не выдавал своих эмоций ни единым жестом. Даже если вообще был способен их испытывать. — Рей, этот человек помогал не мне, а нашей миссии. Вам он тоже помогал. Им было плевать. Они не стали разбираться.</p>
<p>— Оружие Первого Порядка тоже не разбиралось.</p>
<p>— Это, — он не сдавался, — его недостаток. Я признаю это.</p>
<p>— Генерал, — она наклонилась к нему, опёршись на подлокотник. — Чем больше этот кровавый след за вами, тем большее желание я испытываю отдать вас в руки правосудия.</p>
<p>— Руки правосудия? — он скривился. — Вы пойдёте на сотрудничество с охотниками?</p>
<p>— Нет. С Союзной Европой. Я уже с ними сотрудничаю.</p>
<p>Он отвернулся от неё на несколько секунд, смотря куда-то далеко. Казалось, пытался отыскать что-то на линии горизонта.</p>
<p>— Видите, в чём дело, — уголок его рта дрогнул на секунду. — Я тоже.</p>
<p>— Вы же понимаете, что я не об Оливере Доннелли?</p>
<p>— Я тоже, я сказал вам.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Союзная Европа приютила у себя человека, который посеял такое количество разрушений и боли?</p>
<p>— Я заключил договор. Моя жизнь в обмен на все те знания, которыми я располагаю.</p>
<p>Выгодная сделка. Наверное. Она мало знала о том, чем именно генерал Хакс занимался во время службы Первому Порядку. Только то, что он играл одну из главных ролей в разработке оружия, с применения которого началась война, и то, что занимал одну из ключевых позиций в генералитете. Вероятно, этого хватило, чтобы предложить ему сотрудничество. Или принять его предложение. Как именно происходили переговоры, Рей понятия не имела.</p>
<p>— Поэтому, если вы дадите понять хоть кому-то там, что раскрыли меня, меня просто спрячут подальше, и всё закончится. Кроме охоты, конечно.</p>
<p>— Вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что раскрывать вас не имеет смысла?</p>
<p>— Мне не нужно убеждать. Я сражался против вас, Рей, — он снова повернулся к ней. — И я знаю, что вы способны догадаться сами.</p>
<p>— Но почему вы согласились сотрудничать с ними, а не продолжить сражаться?</p>
<p>— Первый Порядок проиграл войну, — в его голосе не слышались ни нотки грусти, ни отзвука сожаления. — Но пока мы, его солдаты, можем помочь этому миру, ещё есть надежда. Я пошёл на сотрудничество с нашим врагом, потому что мне было важно сохранить надежду, Рей.</p>
<p>— Надежду на что?</p>
<p>— На то, что не всё потеряно.</p>
<p>Он не собирался отвечать. Рей не собиралась превращать их разговор в бесполезный допрос.</p>
<p>«Ненависть к демонам превращает вас в демонов».</p>
<p>Она встала из кресла пилота и дошла до своей личной каюты. Взяла планшет и вернулась обратно.</p>
<p>Слова тенгера, уже мёртвого, не давали ей покоя.</p>
<p>Она помнила, что кто-то из отцов говорил о чём-то подобном. Кажется, она даже помнила, кто именно. Кажется, его труд даже был у неё на планшете.</p>
<p>Вот он. Спустя несколько минут поисков ей удалось отыскать нужный файл.</p>
<p>После лёгкого касания пальцем появился заголовок книги.</p>
<p>О воскресении. Ориген.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Пятым — Поклонение Трёх Королей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они летели вдоль западной оконечности Суматры, опережая охотников на, как думалось Рей, по меньшей мере несколько минут и пару сотен километров. Не такое уж большое расстояние в масштабах планеты, но оно давало возможность свободно выбирать маршрут.</p>
<p>Ничто не могло опередить «Сокол» на этой планете, даже экспериментальные образцы. Арту почти ежедневно выдавал отчёт о новейших разработках, — как он получал к ним доступ, ей так никто и не сказал, — и когда это требовалось, она вносила нужные коррективы, улучшая технические характеристики своего самолёта.</p>
<p>Ей и Хаксу, на самом деле, очень повезло. Последняя модификация двигателя, сильно приблизившая новые ближневосточные образцы к «Соколу», была впервые установлена на военный истребитель несколько недель назад. Рей с большим трудом успела разработать решение, позволившее ей опередить своих коллег на несколько десятков километров в час.</p>
<p>Охотники, впрочем, всё же располагали не самыми совершенными образцами. Может, информация об их поддержке со стороны ряда государств была ложной. Или это пытались скрыть, обеспечивая их не всем. Или сейчас намеренно помогали Рей и Хаксу, чья деятельность была гораздо полезнее для объединённой Европы. Точного ответа не находилось.</p>
<p>Пока что и сам вопрос, впрочем, не входил в число приоритетных. То, что они до сих пор не сумели найти ни один подходящий вид животных, волновало её куда сильнее.</p>
<p>Но всё же оторваться от охотников, чтобы облегчить себе задачу, ей хотелось. А для этого требовалось принести в жертву несколько часов.</p>
<p>— Генерал, — когда маски оказались сброшены, она перестала видеть хоть какой-то смысл в том, чтобы не называть Хакса тем, кем он был на самом деле. — У меня есть идея, как от них отвязаться.</p>
<p>— Вы решили уничтожить их всех? — он недобро усмехнулся.</p>
<p>Похоже, он считал, что охотники неистребимы. Это было неприятно. Она не доверила бы ему свою жизнь, и тем более жизнь кого-то другого, но в точности прогнозов сомневаться не приходилось. Особенно в тех вопросах, которые казались его собственной жизни.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Всеми силами избегать жертв. Когда же придёт время пролить кровь, то проливать как можно меньше.</p>
<p>Папа действовал так. И она не собиралась отступать от его пути, по которому теперь шла и сама.</p>
<p>— Что вы предлагаете?</p>
<p>— Сесть на один из этих островов, — она показала на карту. Вдоль Суматры протянулась цепь некрупных участков суши. — Я не думаю, что здесь они быстро нас обнаружат.</p>
<p>— Рано или поздно это произойдёт в любом случае, — его взгляд оставался таким же безразличным, как и обычно.</p>
<p>— Я не собираюсь оставаться там долго. Нам нужно выиграть у них несколько квадратов поисков, чтобы полететь дальше.</p>
<p>— Возможно, — он поднял глаза к проносившемуся у них над головами звёздному небу. — Я согласен. Дайте мне сорок секунд.</p>
<p>Рей зашла на длинный круг, чтобы одновременно не оставаться на месте и не улетать далеко от того места, где они находились. Учитывая их скорость, они могли бы очень быстро и вернуться обратно на Папуа. Хакс коснулся экрана монитора, поочерёдно запрашивая информацию о нескольких островах, достаточно крупных, чтобы на них можно было посадить «Сокол».</p>
<p>Через полминуты он поднял взгляд. Через тридцать восемь секунд заговорил:</p>
<p>— Мы садимся вот на этот остров, — на её мониторе показались координаты.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Там растёт густой лес. Он поможет нам скрыть ваш самолёт. И он находится ближе остальных к нам. Мы можем компенсировать время, которое я только что потратил.</p>
<p>— Приняла, — она мысленно приготовилась к ловушке в виде скрытого убежища Первого Порядка, но всё равно повела самолёт вниз. Вряд ли Хакс, ответственный за её безопасность, подставится так глупо. — Держитесь.</p>
<p>«Сокол» почти свалился в пике. Лишь за несколько сотен метров до цели Рей резко перевела его в режим вертикального полёта и осторожно посадила на песок, скрывая в тени деревьев. Выпущенные шасси мягко коснулись земли.</p>
<p>Отстёгивая ремень, Хакс тихо произнёс:</p>
<p>— Должен признать, я удивлён, что мы не разбились.</p>
<p>Папа и его друзья, которые и вносили в «Сокол» первые коррективы, когда получил в распоряжение давно списанный небольшой грузовой самолёт, проделывали этот трюк на ещё большей скорости и ещё ближе к земле. Рей до сих пор понятия не имела, как им это удавалось. Она могла только не совсем точно скопировать их действия. Впрочем, ей это удавалось.</p>
<p>— Предупредите, — продолжил Хакс, — если вдруг решите это повторить.</p>
<p>— Если вдруг нам понадобится снова убегать от охотников, вы узнаете об этом первым, генерал. Пойдёмте, — включив маскировку, призванную защитить «Сокол» от обнаружения радарами противника, она прервала разговор, будучи совершенно не настроенной сейчас вступать в перепалку. — Нужно осмотреться.</p>
<p>Возможно, им удастся отыскать здесь кого-то. Или хотя бы что-то, что можно было съесть.</p>
<p>Спустившись по трапу и ступив на песок, Рей осмотрелась. Пока что ничего подозрительного она не слышала и не видела. Сзади раздались громкие шаги: Хакс оповещал о том, что нагонял её, и что опасаться удара со спины сейчас не следовало.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, нам лучше уйти в лес, — предложил он. — Самолёт они могут случайно упустить, но люди точно привлекут их внимание. Тогда они направят радары точно на нас, и мы в любом случае попадёмся.</p>
<p>— Согласна, — она резко развернулась и быстро пошла прямиком в чащу. Хакс — Рей слышала это — не отставал.</p>
<p>Она двигалась прямо, уходя всё дальше в чащу и стараясь смотреть под ноги. Наткнуться сейчас на змею было бы неприятно: либо укус убьёт до того, как они долетят до больницы, либо смертельные объятья питона не дадут дышать.</p>
<p>Хакс ступал рядом и ступал аккуратно, тоже стараясь вести себя как можно более осторожно.</p>
<p>Где-то совсем неподалёку раздавался подозрительный стрёкот, раздражавший Рей. Какое-то очень крупное членистоногое. Наверняка не одно.</p>
<p>В лесу было очень темно, и ей приходилось подсвечивать себе фонариком телефона, который сейчас больше ни для чего не пригодился бы. Хакс делал то же самое. Впрочем, помогало им это слабо. Под слоем пепла виднелись только очертания крупных упавших веток и камней. Радовало только то, что этот пепел больше не падал. Ночное небо всё ещё светилось бледно-розовым. Облако, которое изверг в атмосферу Анак-Кракатау, рассеивалось слишком медленно.</p>
<p>Но рано или поздно над этой землёй вновь взойдёт солнце. Не могло не взойти.</p>
<p>— Рей, — позвал её Хакс, показывая в сторону одного из деревьев. Обернувшись, она не поверила своим глазам.</p>
<p>Она не зря шла на этот стрёкот. Несколько крупных существ пытались поделить труп птицы — кажется, альбатроса. Или не поделить, а забрать себе. Рей не готова была сейчас вдаваться в подробности их образа жизни.</p>
<p>— Здесь всё ещё есть жизнь, — пробормотала она. — Похоже, не всё так безнадёжно, как мы думали. И для Европы тоже.</p>
<p>Она сделала было шаг вперёд, но Хакс движением руки показал, что ловить этих существ сейчас не стоило. Он хотел поговорить.</p>
<p>— Что такое?</p>
<p>— Вы уверены, что нам стоит это делать? У них же нет никаких адаптаций к климату Европы. Они замёрзнут в первую зиму.</p>
<p>— Даже в Италии или Греции?</p>
<p>— В Италии или Греции, возможно, и приживутся. Но...</p>
<p>— Это тоже Европа, генерал, — она чуть повысила тон голоса, давая понять, что приняла решение.</p>
<p>— Это ваш выбор, — он ответил тем же. — Вы ответственна за этих существ. Я только обеспечиваю вашу безопасность.</p>
<p>Какая ирония. Человек, которому следовало оберегать её и всех тех, кого она возьмёт с собой, стал главным источником опасности и для неё, и для них.</p>
<p>— Забавно, — она сделала шаг вперёд, окончательно понимая, с кем именно имела дело. Переливающийся чёрным цветом металлического оттенка панцирь с жёлтыми пятнами, красные, чуть ли не светящиеся в темноте глаза, гигантские клешни. Пальмовый вор. Несколько очень крупных особей.</p>
<p>— Вынужден согласиться, — Хакс последовал за ней. В тишине они начали красться к заканчивавшим раздел добычи пальмовым ворам.</p>
<p>Людям не так часто приходилось охотиться на главных хищников, стараясь при этом не пролить крови. Обычно всё заканчивалось убийством. С какой именно из сторон, было не столь уж важно.</p>
<p>Доминирующие хищники, к тому же, обычно были больше человека в два или три раза. С голыми руками на таких ходить не стоило. Пальмовые воры, Рей была уверена, тоже не постесняются замахнуться клешнями и отрезать палец, если не руку. Следовало оставаться осторожными.</p>
<p>— Что мы будем делать? — спросила она, когда они оставались на расстоянии броска.</p>
<p>— Накроем их. Если будем бежать достаточно быстро, они не успеют понять, что произошло.</p>
<p>— Накроем?</p>
<p>— Снимите с себя что-нибудь, — он сбросил свою куртку, которую им согласились пожертвовать в госпитале. Исключительно в рамках поддержки операции.</p>
<p>Снимал с себя одежду так изящно, как мог бы. Явно боялся разбередить рану: руку ему перевязали от плеча до локтя. Рей его понимала: в тропическом климате никому не хотелось получить несвоевременное заражение.</p>
<p>Она, сбросив свою куртку пилота, осталась в майке с коротким рукавом. Опрометчиво, но лучшего выхода сейчас определённо не было.</p>
<p>Развернув куртку, она дала сигнал о готовности.</p>
<p>— Выбегаем и пытаемся схватить хотя бы двоих. Вы берёте на себя тех, что справа, я — тех, что слева. Раз, два...</p>
<p>Рей не возражала. В конце концов, Хакс долгое время прослужил генералом. Он должен был планировать операции быстрее, чем она. Даже если эта операция предполагала под собой поимку шестерых гигантских раков.</p>
<p>Три. Она произнесла это слово у себя в голове одновременно с тем, как Хакс проговорил его вслух. Они сорвались с места, в несколько то ли шагов, то ли прыжков покрыв дистанцию между ними и пальмовыми ворами. Рей упала, сразу накрывая одного курткой. Второй попытался ускользнуть, но она успела подгрести его к себе ладонью, через секунду подвигая куртку ближе и заматывая с большим трудом обоих пойманных, мгновенно начавших сопротивляться. Это было не так уж легко. Куртка для человека её роста представляла собой плохое вместилище и для одного сорокасантиметрового пальмового вора. Что уж было говорить о двух сразу. Но Рей всё же смогла совладать с ними и даже поднять в воздух. Рядом с трудом на ноги встал Хакс. Ему удалось связать троих. Но они сопротивлялись ещё сильнее, чем те, которых поймала Рей.</p>
<p>— Мы их долго не удержим, — в его голосе очень отчётливо звучало беспокойство.</p>
<p>— Назад на корабль, скорее! — ответила она почти таким же тоном.</p>
<p>— Вперёд, — он головой показал, что ей следовало идти первой. Она не возражала.</p>
<p>Под ногами хрустели ветки и опавшие листья, понемногу освобождавшиеся от пелены пепла. Ступать по-прежнему приходилось очень осторожно. Если змеи нападут на них сейчас, будет очень неприятно.</p>
<p>Где-то слышался шелест, будто за ними следил какой-то крупный хищник, — явно не человек — но никто не нападал. Они медленно выходили на опушку леса. Пальмовые воры брыкались. В один момент Хакс чуть ли не зашипел: ему ткнули клешнёй в грудь. Куртку Рей пробили следом, едва не вцепившись в руку. Пришлось поднять пальмовых воров над собой. Хакс сделал также.</p>
<p>Они вбежали внутрь «Сокола». Рей плечом нажала на кнопку открытия двери одной из кают, после чего положила раков на пол. Рядом также сделал Хакс.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, — пробормотала она, отойдя на безопасное расстояние. — А теперь надо посадить их в клетки. Или они просто убьют друг друга. Ещё до того, как мы отдадим их учёным.</p>
<p>— Это должно быть проще, — он дышал тяжело, но спокойно.</p>
<p>Хорошо. Их работа на сегодня ещё не была закончена.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пепельная завеса рассеивалась. Пока что сквозь неё пробилось только одно светило. Даже звёзды, располагавшиеся на той же линии, что и Луна, всё ещё не проступали сквозь остатки того, что выбросил в атмосферу Анак-Кракатау. Ничего. Скоро всё это закончится. Для Земли.<p>Для неё и Хакса только начнётся.</p>
<p>— Вы не думали, — молчание напоминало об одиноком детстве. Молчать ей не хотелось, — о том, чтобы улететь сюда?</p>
<p>— Зачем? — он повернул голову к ней, и в его глазах, обычно смотрящих в пустоту, неожиданно для Рей появилась печаль. Ночь, похоже, наталкивала на размышления не её одну.</p>
<p>— Скрыться от охотников.</p>
<p>— И только?</p>
<p>— Так вы сохраните свою жизнь.</p>
<p>— Кто от этого выиграет, как вам кажется?</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Если ваша цель — выжить, то вы.</p>
<p>— Выжить. Ради чего? — он сморщился. Столь яркого презрения в чьих-то глазах она не видела уже очень давно.</p>
<p>Что ответить ему, она не нашлась.</p>
<p>— Именно. Рей, — он отвернулся, смотря куда-то далеко, в океан, словно обращаясь не к ней, а к чему-то большему, — так я оставлю всё, за что сражался. Вы бы так поступили?</p>
<p>Ни за что. Когда Первый Порядок установил свою власть, когда погиб папа, она продолжила сражаться, несмотря ни на что, и просила остальных делать также, пока они не пошли за ней.</p>
<p>Иначе бы в жертве папы не осталось никакого смысла.</p>
<p>Она покачала головой. Он чуть обернулся к ней, видимо, уловив движение.</p>
<p>— Видите. Я думал о том, что вы предложили. Ещё тогда, в Па-де-Кале, когда вы нас потопили. Забрать тех, кто мне был дорог, улететь так далеко, чтобы никто больше не нашёл. Успокоиться и прожить остаток дней спокойно. Я, — он наклонил голову, — не смог.</p>
<p>— Как вы спаслись оттуда?</p>
<p>— Я не спасся, — в его голосе появилась досада, — я потерял сознание, и меня захватили люди Директора. Так я оказался на службе там, где мы с вами встретились.</p>
<p>— Служить врагу оказалось лучшим выбором?</p>
<p>Смогла ли бы она так?</p>
<p>— Я не служу врагу, — он вновь заговорил твёрдо, словно вспоминая свои речи времён войны. — Я помогаю Европе. Это всё.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, — она кивнула.</p>
<p>То, что Хакс желал по-настоящему помочь, вызывало у неё сомнения. Скорее, вернуть гегемонию Первого Порядка, рано или поздно.</p>
<p>— А если вам придётся делать так до конца дней?</p>
<p>— Что вы имеете в виду?</p>
<p>— Бегать от охотников и работать на Союз.</p>
<p>— Это лучше, чем до конца дней не делать ничего.</p>
<p>— А если они решат спрятать вас после того, что случилось здесь?</p>
<p>— Если у меня не останется другого выбора, я пойду на бой с охотниками. Или застрелюсь, — он не поколебался. Рей смотрела в его холодные, пустые глаза и понимала, что он был на это способен.</p>
<p>Она хотела попытаться отговорить его от этого: не существовало греха страшнее наложения рук на самого себя. Но так она собьёт его с пути, не даст шанс в конце всего искупить свои преступления.</p>
<p>К тому же, для него действительно могло не оказаться другого выхода.</p>
<p>И Рей в этом его понимала.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, вам не придётся, — добровольного прерывания собственного пути она не желала никому. — Вы ещё принесёте Европе пользу.</p>
<p>А не разрушения и боль. Вслух она этого не произнесла. В одном Хакс был прав. Без возможности сделать этот мир лучше смысла существования здесь не оставалось ни для кого.</p>
<p>И ей оставалось только молить Властителя о том, что у неё — и у всех людей на Земле, даже у таких чудовищ, как Хакс, — такая возможность будет до самого конца.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Шестым — Введение Владыки во Храм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Комодо встретил их безжизненной пустыней. Этот остров, как Рей помнила, и раньше не отличался изобильной тропической фауной, а сейчас просто превратился в неровный, покрытую пеплом и остатками иссохших растений, гористый кусок вулканической породы посреди Индийского океана. С самолёта им не удалось разглядеть ни одного крупного животного. Только трупы буйволов и оленей, которых резко оскудевшая флора острова оказалась не в состоянии выкормить.</p>
<p>Им не повезло. В яванском аэропорту Рей слышала, что на Суматре кто-то видел стада слонов, умирающие от голода, и понимала, что помощь этим животным индонезийское правительство оказать наверняка успеет. Фантомам здесь едва ли приходилось рассчитывать на такую роскошь.</p>
<p>Если их спасёт хоть кто-то, то этим кем-то будут Рей и Хакс.</p>
<p>Оставив пальмовым ворам ежедневную порцию еды и надеясь, что те не сломают клетки и не перебьют друг друга за день, они отправились на поиски. В каюте остался Трипио, которому строго наказали сообщить при первых признаках угрозы клеткам: на то, что он сам справится с пальмовыми ворами, Рей не рассчитывала. Трипио был создан для решения самых разнообразных лингвистических задач, но не для ухода за животными.</p>
<p>Скоро ему придётся переучиваться. И Рей ему в этом поможет.</p>
<p>Почти сразу после того, как она и Хакс отдалились от «Сокола» на достаточно большое расстояние, Арту задействовал маскировку, проецируя вокруг самолёта видимость ещё одного покрытого пеплом холма.</p>
<p>От радаров их всё ещё защищала достаточно старая, но по-прежнему эффективная стелс-технология. Но «Сокол» был таких размеров, что в пустыне, которую представлял теперь из себя Комодо, приходилось задействовать другие средства маскировки, чтобы просто снизить вероятность обнаружения до величин, не ставивших под угрозу миссию.</p>
<p>И надеяться, что охотники не заметят подозрительные изменения ландшафта слишком рано.</p>
<p>Рей двигалась осторожно. Сломать ногу при неудачном падении ей хотелось меньше всего.</p>
<p>Хакс шёл рядом, не отставая ни на шаг. Он не спешил, напротив, оглядывался по сторонам, словно ожидал нападения каждую следующую секунду. Скорее всего, это так и было.</p>
<p>Он оставил Первый Порядок и перешёл практически на сторону врага. Разумеется, никому в его положении не следовало бы думать о том, что искупление придёт быстро, и за него не нужно будет платить кровью. Таков был миропорядок на Земле. Сколь сильно бы Рей порой ни желала обратного.</p>
<p>Появление такой организации, как эти охотники, казалось ей логичным. А вот кое-что другое вызывало удивление последние несколько часов.</p>
<p>— Скажите, генерал, — она говорила тихо, чтобы случайно не заглушить приближающуюся угрозу. Не только от людей. Местный главный хищник, комодский варан, был хладнокровен, и наверняка пережил извержение. А сейчас, когда Солнце наконец выглянуло из-за непроглядной мглы, наверняка выбирался из своих укрытий на поиски добычи, — почему вы согласились на сотрудничество с Союзом?</p>
<p>Она не стала обвинять его в смене стороны, потому что судя по тому, что он сказал вчера, сторону он не менял. Он продолжал служить тому, чему начинал служить в Первом Порядке, но делал это не в сражении, а в поиске.</p>
<p>— Вы думаете, я одинок?</p>
<p>Нет. Если уж ему позволили ходить на свободе, то наверняка и многим другим солдатам и офицерам тоже. Вопрос был не в этом.</p>
<p>— Дело не в этом. Почему именно вы?</p>
<p>— Разве я так сильно, по вашему мнению, отличаюсь от тех, кто служил тому же делу, что я?</p>
<p>— Вы призывали их сражаться до конца, — у неё не было желания ходить вокруг да около весь день. Как и причин раскланиваться с ним сейчас, когда они знали друг о друге достаточно много.</p>
<p>— Призывал их. О себе я не говорил ничего, — бросил он, пытаясь уйти от этого разговора ещё раз.</p>
<p>Генерал Хакс, дезертировавший, чтобы спасти только свою жизнь? Рей хмыкнула: нет, эти сказки ей пусть рассказывают другие люди и в другом, более подходящем для этого месте.</p>
<p>— Вы оставались верны Первому Порядку, пока мы не потопили «Финализатор». Если вы хотели сбежать, сбежали бы раньше. Генерал, — она внимательно посмотрела на него, — почему вы сдались именно тогда?</p>
<p>— Кто вам сказал, — он обернулся, но взглянул далеко за неё, продолжая концентрироваться на возможной угрозе. Рей, воспользовавшись случаем, сделала шаг вперёд и осмотрела пространство за ним. Чисто. — Кто вам сказал, что я сдался?</p>
<p>Его глаза на секунду словно вспыхнули — и тут же погасли. На этот миг Рей ему даже поверила.</p>
<p>— Я могу сообщить о ваших намерениях Союзу.</p>
<p>— Это ваше решение, Рей. Наша борьба рано или поздно всё равно продолжится. Они думают, — он не указал на кого-то конкретного, даже не поднял руку. Этого не требовалось: Рей и без того прекрасно понимала, кого именно он имел в виду, — что они могут задушить нас. Им это никогда не удастся.</p>
<p>— Может быть, — она кивнула и продолжила путь.</p>
<p>Иллюзия. Как и вся его жизнь сейчас. Рей вдруг поняла, что никакого смысла доносить на него не было. Скорее всего, в Союзной Европе прекрасно знали о планах, которые он вынашивал, о мыслях, которые его посещали, и точно также ничего не делали. Ничто не могло уничтожить Хакса сильнее, чем то, что уже произошло.</p>
<p>К тому же, пока что это бессмысленное желание борьбы вело его в том же направлении, в котором действовала она. Он помогал спасти природу так дорогой его сердцу Европы, к разрушению которой он приложил руку. И это делало его полезным. Пока что.</p>
<p>О том, что произойдёт дальше, она старалась не думать. Сейчас ей следовало уделить внимание дороге.</p>
<p>— Рей, — когда Хакс заговорил с ней, она насторожилась.</p>
<p>— Что такое? — он наверняка что-то заметил.</p>
<p>— Почему вы пошли на войну? — либо нет.</p>
<p>— Я?</p>
<p>— Да, — действительно, ему пришло в голову продолжить их странную беседу.</p>
<p>— Почему вам это интересно? — она знала, куда ведёт этот разговор, и приняла решение его не прерывать. Осуждения от генерала Хакса за это она ожидала в последнюю очередь.</p>
<p>— Вас же воспитывал священник. И мы с вами говорили, — он вспомнил их спор у Боробудура, — вы же, как и он, христианка?</p>
<p>— Да. Что вы пытаетесь сказать, генерал? — она посмотрела вперёд. Небольшая расселина. Метров семьдесят в глубину. Хорошо. Будет, где скрыться.</p>
<p>— Вы кажетесь мне человеком, который тщательно придерживается своей веры. Ваша вера требует не убивать. И всё же вы отправились на войну.</p>
<p>Она угадала. Надо же.</p>
<p>— Нам пришлось это делать, — Рей пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Вам и Люку Скайуокеру? — он знал. Ничего удивительного. Почти вся планета знала, особенно после того, как они в первый раз появились на вручении наград вместе.</p>
<p>— Да. Ни он, ни я не видели другого выхода прекратить это, — Хакс рассказал ей многое о себе сегодня. Она могла отплатить тем же. — Поэтому мы и пошли на войну.</p>
<p>— Вы не смогли терпеть того, что происходит с дорогим вам миром, и начали борьбу. Интересно, — он усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Это не считалось ересью. Католическая церковь, множество самых разных общин, включая те, которые обычно называли сектами, автокефальные православные церкви: каждая из этих организаций выступила, рано или поздно, в поддержку действий Сопротивления.</p>
<p>Но многие посчитали в то время, что шедшие на войну христиане всё равно совершали страшный грех, что не следовало отвечать на насилие точно таким же насилием. Многие приводили в пример Ганди, сумевшего в своё время точно таким принципом свергнуть колониальный режим Великобритании.</p>
<p>И папа, и Рей их аргументы понимали. Иногда даже принимали в споре, почти всегда при этом ценой проигрыша этого спора. Но сидеть на месте, пока в Европе погибали люди, они оказались не в силах.</p>
<p>Вознесение папы, то, что он делал, сказало гораздо больше в тех условиях, чем любая из проповедей, в том числе совместных.</p>
<p>Бог ценил каждый из путей, каждого, кто хотел сделать мир лучше.</p>
<p>Быть может, папа, да и сама Рей, запятнали навеки свои руки чужой кровью. Но сидеть на месте с чистыми, пока смерть вокруг собирала свою кровавую жатву, они всё равно бы не смогли.</p>
<p>— Мы не так уж различны, как нам хочется думать.</p>
<p>Он сравнивал её папу и себя. Он смел это делать прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>— Мы не разрушали города.</p>
<p>Кёльн. Рим. Стокгольм. Кале. Москва.</p>
<p>В один миг.</p>
<p>«Огненный шквал», созданная и применённая Хаксом установка, вошёл в историю как первое супероружие. Даже ядерная бомбардировка едва ли могла сравниться с ним.</p>
<p>В тот день, когда «Огненный шквал» активировали, папа окончательно принял решение сражаться.</p>
<p>— Вы — нет. Но ваш владыка так делал.</p>
<p>Он не мог сейчас говорить серьёзно.</p>
<p>— Я надеюсь, вы сейчас не поставили себя на одно место с ним, — она грозно посмотрела на Хакса.</p>
<p>Она понимала, о каких именно библейских событиях он вёл речь. «Огненный шквал» назывался таким образом по весьма определённой причине.</p>
<p>Однако жители городов, которые разрушил Первый Порядок, не сделали ничего такого, в чём были без сомнения виновны жители Содома и Гоморры. Они не заслужили этой казни. Тем более от тех, кто не имел права судить других.</p>
<p>— Не на одно. Но я, так же, как и вы, сотворён по его образу и подобию. Я несу в себе его частицу. Я делаю то же, что он. Только я гораздо меньше. Наверное. Вы знаете лучше меня.</p>
<p>С этим ей было тяжело спорить. Вся история их мира, некогда появившегося из ничего, представляла собой бесконечный цикл сотворения и разрушения в тщетной надежде приблизить землю к небу. Потоп и новое заселение мира после него были только первой попыткой сделать это, — и только на памяти рода человеческого — после которой бесконечный цикл начал повторяться вновь и вновь, устраиваемый то Властителем, то людьми, затрагивая то всю планету, то лишь её маленький уголок.</p>
<p>Как бы Рей ни хотелось обратного, то, что сделал Хакс, всего лишь было ещё одной частью мозаики, которую на Земле собирали всю её историю.</p>
<p>Разрушения, которые Хакс принёс с собой, оставались проявлением того главного, чем Властитель наделил всё человечество вслед за собой: воли к творению и воли к разрушению во имя творения.</p>
<p>И всё же, в отличие от Властителя, каждый из них едва ли мог знать, в чём именно нуждался этот мир, будучи лишь маленькой его частью. Когда они ошибались, раз за разом происходило грехопадение.</p>
<p>— Вы сами это сказали. Вы меньше, — проговорила она. — И вы способны ошибаться, как и любой человек.</p>
<p>— Но можем ли мы знать, когда я ошибся, а когда поступил правильно?</p>
<p>— Что вы хотите сказать?</p>
<p>— То же, что обычно говорят. Если бы мы победили в этой войне, трибуналы проводились не надо мной и моими офицерами, а над вами. И «Шквал» стал бы всего лишь радикальной мерой решения проблемы. Как сейчас ей стали охотники.</p>
<p>Кажется, они в конце концов могли прийти к соглашению.</p>
<p>— И ни то, ни другое не приблизит нас к пониманию того, что такое настоящее благо.</p>
<p>— Нет. Никого из нас.</p>
<p>А значит, им всем придётся идти своим путём к искуплению. И ей, и охотникам, и генералу Хаксу.</p>
<p>— Меня всегда интересовало это, — задумчиво продолжил Хакс. — Дорога, всегда остающаяся дорогой для одного, не светлая, не тёмная, с которой не следует сбивать никого ради света или тьмы. Даже странно, что о такой свободе для человека начали говорить здесь, — Рей хотела возразить, что на Комодо, особенно сейчас, условия к возникновению таких философских учений, напротив, располагали. Однако она вполне понимала, что Хакс говорил в большей степени о Востоке. — Полная свобода от ограничений...</p>
<p>— Где даже собственные грехи и собственные добродетели — лишь шаг вперёд к Властителю.</p>
<p>Рей неожиданно для себя перебила его, вдруг понимая, как взгляды Оригена с кругом перерождений, ведущих абсолютно всех — от невинного, безгрешного младенца до самого Светоносного — в город Властителя, на самом деле совпадали с тем, чему обыкновенно учили здесь.</p>
<p>— Да, — Хакс внимательно посмотрел на неё, — но для вас эти взгляды еретические.</p>
<p>— Не для меня, — она выдержала этот взгляд.</p>
<p>Учение Оригена не разделяли ни католическая, ни православная Церкви. Однако ни католическая, ни православная Церкви не разделяли в том числе и положения тезисов Мартина Лютера, и англиканские реформы, и учение Кальвина.</p>
<p>Папа не просто так возглавил приход именно в Штатах. Так давление на него было хотя бы немного слабее. В конечном итоге, ему всё равно регулярно приходилось отстаивать свои взгляды, но инструментов давления на него оказывалось гораздо меньше.</p>
<p>К тому же, папа умел привлечь даже тех, кто ещё не испытал собственного откровения. Они шли за ним не столько потому, что верили в то же, во что верил он, сколько потому, что верили ему.</p>
<p>Всё это закончилось.</p>
<p>— Для Люка Скайуокера?</p>
<p>— Он научил меня этому, — она вновь не дрогнула.</p>
<p>— И он же отправился вместе с вами на войну.</p>
<p>— Мы выбрали свой путь, генерал.</p>
<p>— И вас за это осуждают до сих пор.</p>
<p>— Это так.</p>
<p>Рей ожидала, что он задаст ещё какой-то вопрос, но в следующую секунду тишину вокруг них разорвал знакомый враждебный гул. Ещё через миг Рей словно кто-то срубил с ног. Вместе с этим кем-то она покатилась вниз, ко дну небольшой расселины, к которой они с Хаксом направлялись в поисках хоть кого-то живого.</p>
<p>Почву на том месте, где они стояли, разорвало взрывом через несколько мгновений после того, как она оказалась на земле.</p>
<p>Их нашли. Судя по тому, что «Сокол» на связь не вышел, пока что нашли только их. Одновременно вывести из строя сигнальную систему, Арту и Трипио не смог бы никто.</p>
<p>Это давало ей надежду.</p>
<p>Вцепившись руками в землю, с трудом ощущающуюся под слоем пепла, и выставив перед собой ноги, Рей затормозила собственное падение. Хакс рядом сделал то же самое.</p>
<p>Несколько синяков они себе заработали оба.</p>
<p>— Вы в порядке? — он в первый раз за всё время выполнил свои прямые обязанности. Спрашивал о том, как она себя чувствовала, уже шёпотом, по вполне понятной причине.</p>
<p>— Да, — без переломов, впрочем, вроде бы обошлось. У неё, во всяком случае. — Вы?</p>
<p>— Вполне, — он поднёс палец одной руки к губам, а другой показал на обнажившийся огромный валун, один из многих остатков тех времён, когда вулканы Комодо ещё были активны.</p>
<p>Рей кивнула, и они оба направились к укрытию.</p>
<p>Наверху уже раздавались шаги. Голоса о чём-то перешёптывались, но о чём именно, она уже едва улавливала. Какие-то знакомые слова то и дело доходили до её ушей, но восстановить чёткую картину Рей не могла. Судя по сосредоточенному и напряженному лицу Хакса, и он тоже.</p>
<p>Однако постепенно картина складывалась.</p>
<p>Похоже, они говорили...</p>
<p>Проклятье.</p>
<p>Рей повернулась, опираясь на валун.</p>
<p>— Они собираются взорвать тут всё, — произнесла она почти одними губами.</p>
<p>— Я не думаю, что у них есть средства на ковровую бомбардировку. От их снарядов этот камень может нас защитить.</p>
<p>Бежать сейчас точно не было смысла.</p>
<p>Взгляд Рей вдруг  наткнулся на маленькую горку песка, возвышавшуюся посреди пепельного поля.</p>
<p>— Генерал, — она сглотнула, — нас он может защитить. Но не их.</p>
<p>— Их?</p>
<p>Она показала пальцем на то, что её обеспокоило. Такие кладки оставляли крупные рептилии, вроде крокодилов, или...</p>
<p>Или комодских варанов.</p>
<p>Уникальный вид, сейчас наверняка поставленный под угрозу исчезновения.</p>
<p>Охотники не остановятся перед этим.</p>
<p>Рей всё ещё не могла осуждать их за это.</p>
<p>Но в её силах сейчас было спасти этих детёнышей, пусть и рискуя собственной жизнью. То, что одновременно с этим она выторгует жизнь и для Хакса, её сейчас практически не волновало.</p>
<p>На кону стояло будущее вида — и, если эти ящерицы смогут приспособиться к европейскому климату, фауны целого континента. Упускать такой шанс она не имела права.</p>
<p>— Тогда нам нужно действовать. Их там трое или четверо.</p>
<p>— И у них более выгодная позиция.</p>
<p>— У Первого Порядка тоже была более выгодная позиция, — бросил Хакс. — Вы действовали, несмотря на это.</p>
<p>— Я отвлеку их, пока вы будете стрелять, — Рей уже чертила в голове маршрут движения между камнями и насыпями, появившимися после взрыва.</p>
<p>— Нет. Отвлекать их буду я. Они прилетели за мной, — Хакс оборвал её. — Я не могу подвергнуть вас этой опасности. В этом моя задача.</p>
<p>— Они прилетели за нами, — отрезала Рей. — И я быстрее, чем вы.</p>
<p>Не первый раз ей приходилось рисковать собой ради кого-то ещё.</p>
<p>— Вас они могут заметить не сразу.</p>
<p>— Вас легче подстрелить.</p>
<p>— Они тоже так думают. Рей, — он внимательно посмотрел на неё, — если вы не выполните свою задачу, пострадает вся Европа. Я не могу этого допустить.</p>
<p>Она кивнула. Иногда приходилось позволить жертвовать собой кому-то другому. Только в этот раз она будет рядом. Она поможет. Спасёт.</p>
<p>И эту кладку, и Хакса.</p>
<p>— Будь по-вашему, — она взяла в руки фамильную реликвию — старый пистолет, который ей подарил друг дяди, и который она носила с собой с тех пор.</p>
<p>Несколько людей — или несколько ещё не вылупившихся яиц. Тяжёлый выбор. Она не была уверена, поступала ли сейчас правильно. Но понять это она всё равно сможет, только когда её путь подойдёт к концу.</p>
<p>Сейчас предстояло просто действовать.</p>
<p>Хакс в несколько шагов перебежал за соседний камень. Автоматные очереди, раздавшиеся почти сразу же, каким-то чудом не попали ему по ногам.</p>
<p>И выдали место, откуда стреляли. Рей высунулась, прицелилась — и сделала два выстрела. Тело с гулким звуком упало на покрытую пеплом почву и покатилось вниз по склону.</p>
<p>«Джавелин» на этот раз ударил в паре десятков метров от Хакса. Они пытались накрыть его осколками, но не рассчитали в точности угол. От взрывной волны спас валун.</p>
<p>Рей попыталась сделать ещё один выстрел, но в этот момент пуля ударила в пепел в нескольких сантиметрах от её ладони. Наверху появился ещё и снайпер.</p>
<p>Раздался сдавленный кашель. Хакс закрыл рот рукой, второй отмахиваясь от поднятого вверх слоя пепла. Облака, которое застилало видимость всем. Хакс перебежал к следующему валуну, уже не такому большому, зато располагавшемуся рядом с канавой, руслом давно пересохшего ручья.</p>
<p>Рей переместилась к другому краю валуна. В слое пепла она нащупала маленький камень и выбросила его высоко вверх и влево. Оставшийся, как ей казалось, автоматчик не отреагировал, снайпер — сделал выстрел. В следующую секунду из своего укрытия высунулся Хакс, открыв огонь в его направлении.</p>
<p>Совсем рядом кто-то торопливо развернулся. Серьёзная ошибка. Упав на землю, Рей выползла из-за валуна. Автоматчик был в нескольких метрах от неё. Она выстрелила в голову и едва успела скрыться, группируясь, когда «Джавелин» прицельным попаданием разбил валун, за которым она пряталась. Ударной волной от взрыва Рей отбросило назад, и только каким-то чудом раскалённые осколки породы не изрезали всё её тело. Она едва успела перекатиться за кладку, которую и хотела защищать с самого начала, когда снайперская пуля просвистела у неё над головой.</p>
<p>Ещё один выстрел...</p>
<p>Что-то грузное, начинавшее разворачиваться, упало спиной вниз, скатываясь вниз. Хакс не промахнулся. В следующую секунду она краем глаза заметила, как он решился на очередную перебежку.</p>
<p>Снайпер показался на склоне. Рей выстрелила — просто в его направлении, не рассчитывая попасть. Он задержался. На секунду или две, словно растерявшись, по кому из них стрелять. В этот момент Хакс застыл на месте и, прицелившись, закончил этот бой движением пальца.</p>
<p>Дистанция позволила сделать это с точностью.</p>
<p>Всё закончилось.</p>
<p>Рей, выдохнув, поднялась над кладкой. Хакс, переведя дух, подошёл к ней.</p>
<p>— Теперь это нужно осторожно раскопать, — пробормотала она, — и отнести на «Сокол». Я надеюсь, они не умрут за это время.</p>
<p>— Нам в любом случае нужно будет торопиться. Скоро их, — Хакс показал на мёртвых охотников, — тут будет больше.</p>
<p>— Согласна, — она принялась раскапывать кладку.</p>
<p>В этот день на Рей лёг ещё один груз. Ещё несколько людей, чьи жизни она оборвала. Ещё несколько жертв той войны, которая, как ей казалось, давно закончилась. И в этот раз Рей сражалась со своими прежними союзниками.</p>
<p>Столь отвратительно она не ощущала себя уже очень давно.</p>
<p>Рей не хотела их смерти. Их «Джавелин» взорвался первым. Это не оправдывало то, что сделала она. Но вместе с тем выбора ей также не оставили. Она в любом случае приняла бы этот бой.</p>
<p>Охотники выполняли свою задачу. Рей и Хакс — свою. И в этом столкновении путей не оказалось ничего, кроме трагедии. Как и всегда.</p>
<p>Кладка показались быстро. Совсем маленькая — не более десятка крупных яиц.</p>
<p>Сняв с себя куртку, Рей расстелила её на пепле и начала осторожно перекладывать яйца. Когда гнездо опустело, осторожно свернула.</p>
<p>— Я готова.</p>
<p>— Пойдёмте, — кивнул Хакс. В руках у него по-прежнему был пистолет.</p>
<p>Он показывал готовность защищать её и сделать всё, чтобы их миссия, поставленная им же самим под угрозу, не провалилась. Он защищал её — и не только её, но и этих ещё не вылупившихся детёнышей.</p>
<p>Генерал Хакс, существо, осуществившее одни из самых чудовищных разрушений в европейской истории, помогало теперь восстанавливать равновесие биосферы. Его дорога таким причудливым образом вновь пересеклась с дорогой Рей.</p>
<p>Пути Властителя воистину никто был не в силах предугадать и познать.</p>
<p>Трупный запах распространялся над островом, и повсюду Рей чудились крупные фигуры на четырёх ногах. Чудовища острова двигались за своей добычей.</p>
<p>Их дорога вновь принесла им удачу в эту пору всеобщего горя.</p>
<p>Им — и их ещё не родившимся потомкам. Хакс и Рей, неся то, что скоро превратится в десятерых детёнышей комодского варана, возвращались на «Сокол», и под ногами у них вился сдуваемый лёгким бризом пепел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Седьмым — Смена облика Владыки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После того, что случилось на Комодо, оставаться близко к Азии не было никакого смысла. Лететь в Новую Гвинею, где их уже обнаружили один раз, тем более. Рей и Хаксу пришлось с яйцами варанов, помещёнными в специально выделенный для их экспедиции небольшой инкубатор, и пальмовыми ворами на борту перелетать через одно из самых глубоких морей архипелага, Флорес.</p>
<p>Они летели в сторону центрального острова архипелага, древнего, изолированного со всех сторон почти непреодолимыми для кого угодно, кроме человека, водами. Значительных размеров участка суши, распластавшегося по морской глади в форме, более всего напоминавшей паука, правда, всего лишь с пятью конечностями. Как будто кто-то могущественный давным-давно решил собрать мозаику из частей географических плит, и местом для своей забавы выбрал именно эту часть Земли. На картах она обозначалась как остров Сулавеси.</p>
<p>Когда они только подлетели к нему, Рей подумала, что наступило время разворачиваться. Сажать «Сокол» в больших населённых пунктах она не хотела, чтобы не ставить под угрозу мирных жителей, а относительно ровную поверхность тут она найти практически не могла.</p>
<p>— Посмотрите, — спокойно произнесла она, заставляя «Сокол» зависнуть в воздухе. — Тут везде леса.</p>
<p>Джунгли и горы острова будто покрылись серым пухом: толстый слой пепла упал на них, и лишь сейчас морской бриз сгонял его прочь, в воды моря Флорес. Но ни пожаров, ни повалившихся деревьев Рей не видела. Каким-то чудом смертоносное облако обошло Сулавеси, оставив его леса относительно нетронутыми.</p>
<p>— Это хорошо для нас, — пробормотал Хакс. — Возможно, здесь вы найдёте ещё несколько видов.</p>
<p>— Нужно будет больше людей. С оборудованием. И чтобы они могли остановиться в городе. Чтобы их там никто не потревожил.</p>
<p>— К сожалению, у Союза есть возможность отправить сюда только вас и меня.</p>
<p>— А я не понимаю, где нам сесть, — проговорила она, медленно направляя «Сокол» вперёд, вдоль побережья. — Арту, можешь просканировать?</p>
<p>Писк.</p>
<p>Нет, у неё не было никакой возможности сделать это самой. Требовался очень точный расчёт от того, кто был мгновенно способен построить схему местности на основании данных радара. Кричать ультразвуком Рей ещё не умела, да и картограф из неё всегда выходил не самый лучший. Хакс же, насколько она понимала, уже давно самостоятельно ничего не пилотировал — и не должен был, учитывая ранг, который занимал в Первом Порядке последние несколько лет. И в его список способностей эхолокация также не входила.</p>
<p>Им придётся полагаться на Арту и аппаратуру «Сокола».</p>
<p>Ещё один писк. Он нашёл нужное место., даже не одно. И сразу, не дожидаясь дополнительного приказа, указал на ближайшее. Маленькая площадка, свободная от живых деревьев, достаточно высоко в горах, рядом с глубоким обрывом, уводящим прямо в воды Молуккского моря.</p>
<p>— Приняла, — она направила «Сокол» вперёд и вниз. — Генерал, будьте готовы.</p>
<p>Снижение заняло значительно меньше времени, чем обычно в годы войны. Не только потому, что Рей по-прежнему держалась близко к земле, пытаясь сберечь «Сокол» от попадания в облако пепла, но ещё и потому, что сама площадка располагалась достаточно высоко.</p>
<p>У них появлялся шанс на обнаружение совершенно новых видов: новость, которая наверняка обрадует тех, кто организовывал экспедицию с самого начала.</p>
<p>Заглушив двигатели, Рей осторожно посадила «Сокол», крыльями едва не задевавший деревья вокруг площадки. Как только шасси коснулись поверхности, выдохнула.</p>
<p>Здесь найти их будет трудно. Достать — тем более. У них появилось немного времени, чтобы продолжить миссию.</p>
<p>— Вы готовы? — она взяла в руки пистолет и поднялась с кресла.</p>
<p>— Готов, — кивнул Хакс.</p>
<p>Когда они летели над самым глубоким и самым далёким от суши участком моря Флорес, Рей отдала контроль над самолётом Арту. Так у неё и Хакса появилось несколько лишних часов на сон, которыми они и пользовались до тех самых пор, пока на горизонте не показался Сулавеси.</p>
<p>Теперь они могли потратить остаток дня на поиски кого-то живого. Судя по пейзажу вокруг, у них даже оставались шансы.</p>
<p>И всё же, сообщи Хакс сейчас о том, что недостаточно восстановил силы для того, чтобы её сопровождать, она бы не решилась идти одна. Разделяться сейчас значило подвергать экспедицию совершенно ненужному риску. Никто из них не был готов на это пойти.</p>
<p>По-прежнему держась плечо к плечу, они спустились по трапу вниз. Рей прислушалась, рассчитывая, что какой-нибудь крупный обитатель острова себя скоро выдаст.</p>
<p>Это произошло. Но она совершенно не рассчитывала на то, кто именно это сделает. Первым криком на Сулавеси, который их встретил, был крик человека на непонятном им языке.</p>
<p>— Трипио! — позвала Рей.</p>
<p>Он показался не сразу, но она видела, что он сильно спешил. Конструкция дроида-переводчика не позволяла двигаться быстро. Но это никогда не значило, что Трипио медлил.</p>
<p>— Да, мастер Рей?</p>
<p>Снова раздался крик.</p>
<p>— Что это значит?</p>
<p>— Это зов на помощь. Кричат: «Помогите!».</p>
<p>— Нам нужно спешить, — Рей двинулась вперёд, хватая Трипио за руку свободной ладонью.</p>
<p>Хакс шёл чуть позади них, внимательно осматривая всё, что было вокруг.</p>
<p>— Это может быть ловушка. Идите осторожнее, — предупредил он.</p>
<p>Он не стал её отговаривать. Скорее всего, прекрасно понимал, что она в любом случае бросится на помощь тому, кто кричал.</p>
<p>Хуже всех приходилось Трипио. Рей и Хакс без большого труда перемахивали через все препятствия подлеска, в том числе маленькие стволы упавших деревьев, не выдержавших конкуренции за место под солнцем. Его приходилось переставлять.</p>
<p>Однако без него они, возможно, не поймут, почему именно звали на помощь.</p>
<p>Возвращение за ним отняло бы слишком много времени. Оставлять его нагонять их самостоятельно Рей считала слишком рискованным. Приходилось идти на компромисс.</p>
<p>До того, кто кричал, они добрались достаточно быстро.</p>
<p>Мальчик лет десяти — может, двумя годами больше, двумя годами меньше, она точно не сказала бы, — висел на краю обрыва, не в силах подняться самому. Пока Рей жестом просила Трипио остаться в стороне, Хакс сделал несколько шагов вперёд и вцепился в руку мальчика, которой тот держался за обрыв. Рей поймала вторую.</p>
<p>— Раз, два, — пробормотала она, — три. Тяните!</p>
<p>Вместе они подняли мальчика в воздух и поставили на землю в нескольких шагах от обрыва. Он что-то забормотал, особенно испуганно смотря на Трипио.</p>
<p>— Не бойся его, — Рей улыбнулась, садясь на колени и гладя по тёмным волосам, стараясь успокоить звуком голоса. — Трипио, что он говорит?</p>
<p>— Он благодарит вас за спасение.</p>
<p>— Я боюсь, он делает это рано, — голос Хакса резал железом.</p>
<p>— Что вы имеете в виду?</p>
<p>Положив ладонь мальчику на плечо, она повернулась назад.</p>
<p>— Он видел нас, Рей. Он о нас знает. А скоро будут знать и его люди. Представьте. Целая деревня, которая не сделала ничего, чтобы нас остановить. Значит, — во взгляде Хакса оставался один только ледяной расчёт, — помогали нам. Вы готовы поставить столько жизней под угрозу?</p>
<p>— Что вы предлагаете?</p>
<p>Рей была готова поверить во многое. В том числе в то, что генерал Хакс мог предложить убийство невинного ребёнка. В конце концов, ему это делать наверняка приходилось</p>
<p>Достаточно вспомнить те выстрелы.</p>
<p>Детей Первый Порядок, по слухам, тоже похищал, чтобы поставить в ряды своей армии.</p>
<p>— Мы можем забрать его.</p>
<p>Лишить ребёнка родителей сразу после того, как его спасли? Нет. Хакс, может, и считал, что они имели право на это пойти. Но не Рей.</p>
<p>— Нет, генерал. Это недопустимо.</p>
<p>— Рей, мы можем привести к его племени тех, кто охотится на нас. Вы понимаете, чем это закончится?</p>
<p>— Да, но... — она не хотела, чтобы после той войны ещё кто-то терял родителей. Хватило её самой. — Может, у них есть какое-то убежище?</p>
<p>— Спросите у него, — Хакс пожал плечами. Он оставался безразличен. Но безразличен скорее к тому, как этот ребёнок выживет.</p>
<p>Хакс не стремился к лишним смертям, он старался избежать их. Даже при условии, что выжившие заплатят страшную цену.</p>
<p>В своих речах он представлялся ей не таким.</p>
<p>И, в определённой степени, это внушало надежду.</p>
<p>— Трипио, — позвала Рей, — мне нужна твоя помощь.</p>
<p>Мальчик сначала вертел головой, настороженно смотря на неё своими карими глазами, не понимая, почему она повторяет вслед за этой странной и неизвестной ему машиной.</p>
<p>Потом долгое время молчал, отнекиваясь. Потом сказал, что не может говорить об этом. Этого хватило, чтобы понять: такое убежище, о котором спрашивала Рей, существовало.</p>
<p>— Рей, — тихо произнёс Хакс, — они могут ему не поверить. Если мы возьмём его с собой, мы точно спасём и его, и их.</p>
<p>— Мы в любом случае подвергаем их всех риску. Его точно. Если те, кто охотится на нас, — теперь отрицать то, что преследовали их обоих, уж точно было бессмысленно, — узнают об этом, он в любом случае окажется в опасности. К тому же, если он не предупредит их, они могут наткнуться на нас. Они ходят здесь, генерал.</p>
<p>Хакс заговорил после нескольких секунд молчания. Он явно оценивал шансы.</p>
<p>— Это снова будет вашей ответственностью, Рей. Вы готовы?</p>
<p>— Готова.</p>
<p>Она снова повернулась к мальчику и объяснила ему, что следовало сделать всему племени и как можно быстрее. На остров шли враги. Чьи именно, она не уточнила. Не потому, что хотела скрыть правду, но скорее потому, что просто не знала, как охотники прореагируют на контакт её и Хакса с местным племенем. Мальчик кивнул, поблагодарил их и попросил разрешения уйти: его ждали дома. Рей поднялась на ноги и проводила его взглядом. Когда он скрылся из виду, Хакс резко произнёс:</p>
<p>— Нам нельзя тут оставаться.</p>
<p>Ей оставалось только кивнуть и, снова схватив Трипио, помчаться к «Соколу».</p>
<p>Высадку на Сулавеси им придётся отменить.</p>
<p>Идти обратно по собственным следам оказалось легче. Спешка никуда не исчезла, но теперь счёт шёл всего лишь на минуты, а не на секунды.</p>
<p>Внутрь «Сокола» они почти забежали. Забежали бы, успевай Трипио перебирать ногами чуть быстрее.</p>
<p>Когда закончится эта миссия, Рей лично позаботится о том, чтобы ему заменили двигательную часть.</p>
<p>Арту приветственно свистнул. Никаких происшествий за то время, что их не было на «Соколе», не случилось. Замечательно.</p>
<p>Рей включила двигатели и начала поднимать «Сокол». В ту же секунду раздался громкий, оповещающий о ценной находке писк. На радаре Арту высветил место, где появилось существо, которое они уже один раз обнаружили на Яве. Совсем близко.</p>
<p>Однако времени сейчас не оставалось даже на это.</p>
<p>— Мы улетаем. Не хочу привести сейчас сюда их.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, поймать кого-то нам точно не дадут, — проговорил Хакс, поддерживая её решение. — Подождём.</p>
<p>Арту выразил лёгкое удивление, однако спорить не стал. В следующую секунду Рей окончательно подняла «Сокол» на крыло, взлетая над самыми высокими горами Сулавеси, включила режим горизонтального полёта и направила его прочь от острова.</p>
<p>Рисковать целым племенем ради какого-то одного существа, даже, возможно, весьма ценного, Рей не хотела. Сейчас они могли проиграть слишком много.</p>
<p>Поэтому они летели дальше. Сулавеси всё уменьшался и уменьшался, пока, наконец, не исчез совсем.</p>
<p>Чтобы по другую сторону Макасарского пролива, который они пересекали, показался другой участок суши, гораздо более крупный и не менее многообещающий.</p>
<p>Остров, в границах которого было заблудиться столь же легко, сколь и в звучании его имени на разных языках.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Восьмым — День отдохновения под пальмами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Борнео.</p>
<p>Перед ними простиралось непривычное глазу, совершенно не совпадающее с картинками, которая она нашла в поисковике, пока Хакса лечили в госпитале в Джакарте, зрелище.</p>
<p>Леса, некогда изобильные здесь, наполовину были засыпаны пеплом. Оставшаяся часть либо горела, либо находилась опасно близко к уже горевшему участку.</p>
<p>Смерть. Смерть захватила этот остров. Но это была не тихая, абсолютная власть, ненадолго обретённая ей на Комодо до той самой поры, пока вараны не обнаружили, что у них на острове появился свежий источник добычи. Жители Борнео вели партизанскую войну, гораздо более широкую, чем даже бесчисленные земноводные Папуа. Остров-гигант не сдавался.</p>
<p>Они найдут, кого спасти здесь. Оставалось только понять, где именно. Резко набрав высоту, Рей вновь заставила «Сокол» зависнуть в воздухе, переведя в режим вертикального полёта. В несколько движений она вывела на один из дисплеев физическую карту Борнео, на которой красными линиями были нанесены границы между Брунеем, Малайзией и Индонезией.</p>
<p>— Как думаете, генерал, — произнесла она, нажав на дисплей, чтобы движением пальца привлечь внимание Хакса, — где нам лучше всего высадиться?</p>
<p>— Насколько я понял из документов, которые выдали мне перед нашей миссией, у нас нет прямого разрешения действовать в пределах хоть одного государства, кроме Индонезии. Учитывая же то, кто движется за нами по пятам, я бы предпочёл не пытаться это проверить.</p>
<p>— Значит, мы убираем север, — кивнула она, выбирая маркер и закрашивая в серый малайскую и брунейскую территории на острове.</p>
<p>— Не только. Близко к границам нам тоже подходить не стоит.</p>
<p>— Думаете, у тех, кто на нас охотится, есть там информаторы?</p>
<p>— Думаю, что военный истребитель Союза в такой близости к границам может вызвать некоторые вопросы. Рано или поздно эта информация окажется в прессе, после чего нас с вами точно найдут.</p>
<p>В несколько движений она обвела серым приграничные территории. Взгляд её упал на центр острова.</p>
<p>— Думаю, что без высадки в горах мы всё равно сможем найти достаточно редких видов.</p>
<p>— Согласен.</p>
<p>Пятно прямо посередине Борнео.</p>
<p>— На прибрежных территориях нас слишком легко найдут, — пробормотала она. — Рядом с городами тоже.</p>
<p>— Здесь это одно и то же, — на этот раз закрасил территории, вызывавшие сомнения, уже сам Хакс.</p>
<p>У них оставалась тонкая полоса на юго-востоке острова, некогда занятая тропическими лесами. Рей пошла на снижение, чтобы им легче было ориентироваться визуально.</p>
<p>— Посмотрите, — произнесла она, наклоняя «Сокол» и открывая вид для Хакса, — там много зелёного.</p>
<p>— На карте это...</p>
<p>— Вот здесь, — она показала в центр незакрашенной полосы, находящийся к северо-западу от достаточно крупного — до войны и взрыва Анак-Кракатау, во всяком случае, — города Баликпапан. — Или что-то около того.</p>
<p>— Можем попробовать, — кивнул Хакс. — Я не вижу варианта лучше.</p>
<p>— Арту, протокол посадки, — произнесла она, — резкое снижение.</p>
<p>«Сокол» почти камнем устремился вниз. Можно было и быстрее, но Рей предпочитала не рисковать. Столь сильный и внезапный перепад высот мог плохо сказаться даже на выносливых пальмовых ворах, что уж говорить о ней самой или Хаксе. Мог и не сказаться, но она предпочитала не брать на себя лишний риск. Сейчас от её действий зависело слишком много.</p>
<p>Уже у самой земли, на высоте нескольких сотен метров, Рей наклонила его вперёд, пролетая недостающие километры до цели.</p>
<p>Лес здесь мало чем отличался от того, что они уже видели на побережье. Редкие зелёные рощицы, стряхнувшие с себя пепел, возвышались посреди полей золы. Когда сюда вернутся люди, им будет, где сажать свои культуры. Но Рей и Хаксу тут искать было нечего. Их путь лежал в чащи. Хотя для скоплений молодой поросли и редких уцелевших колоссов, которые остались на острове, это слово оказывалось, наверное, слишком громким.</p>
<p>Рей посадила «Сокол» на опушке одной из таких рощ, находившейся ближе остальных. Тут же отстегнула ремень безопасности и поднялась с места, направляясь к выходу. Хакс последовал за ней. Трипио и Арту на этот раз остались следить за «Соколом».</p>
<p>Путь лежал в рощу. Искать сейчас что-то на выжженной, сухой равнине, где даже пресмыкающиеся и членистоногие спрятались далеко в пепел, а новая молодая поросль едва пробивалась сквозь золу, было сомнительной идеей.</p>
<p>С высоты птичьего полёта эти заросли казались сплошным зелёным ковром, не тронутым пожарами, захлестнувшими Борнео после того, как Анак-Кракатау начал извергаться. Рей успела подумать, что им снова придётся продираться сквозь опавшие лианы и непроходимый кустарник, как они уже делали на безымянном острове далеко к западу отсюда.</p>
<p>Не пришлось. Лес оказался гораздо более разреженным, чем джунгли обычно. Подлесок, по которому они передвигались, напоминал скорее те заросли, на опушки которых Рей когда-то приезжала с папой.</p>
<p>— Осторожно, — тихо произнёс Хакс, указывая на источник подозрительного шелеста прямо перед ними.</p>
<p>— Обходим, — она взяла вправо, прокладывая путь в обход опасности.</p>
<p>Глаза ещё не совсем привыкли к тому, что различать всё вокруг приходилось на фоне серо-чёрного пепла, но крупную змею, подозрительно сильно напоминавшую королевскую кобру, различить смогли. С этим хищником они сейчас точно не желали сталкиваться.</p>
<p>Ловить его без специалиста было бы самоубийством по меньшей мере для одного из них.</p>
<p>Продвинувшись чуть вперёд, они услышали слабый мяукающий звук. Рей посмотрела на Хакса и высказала первую догадку, что пришла ей на ум:</p>
<p>— Там чьи-то детёныши. Они зовут на помощь.</p>
<p>— Не делайте резких движений, — предупредил Хакс. — Мы не знаем, чьи они.</p>
<p>Рей не помнила, жили ли на Борнео крупные кошки, вроде тигров или леопардов. В Юго-Восточной Азии до войны и до извержения Анак-Кракатау точно жили. Но остались ли они здесь? И были ли вообще когда-то?</p>
<p>Она кивнула и, перехватив пистолет удобнее, продолжила путь. Стрелять сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Нападающими окажутся они. К тому же, убивать мать, охраняющую своих детей... Нет, это точно было неправильно, и за это Рей точно придётся пройти ещё через несколько кругов искупления, прежде чем она сможет воссоединиться с Властителем. В своих собственных глазах, во всяком случае.</p>
<p>Постепенно звуки становились всё отчётливее. И всё меньше напоминали кошку.</p>
<p>— Генерал, вы когда-нибудь слышали что-то подобное? — не поворачивая головы, спросила Рей. Терять концентрацию на дороге ради того, чтобы взглянуть сейчас на Хакса, она не хотела.</p>
<p>— Или очень давно, или никогда, — сосредоточенно произнёс он, видимо, тоже не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, с кем они столкнулись.</p>
<p>Ни Рей, ни Хакс не знали о других крупных или маленьких хищниках Борнео. Следовало соблюдать осторожность. Они были почти у цели.</p>
<p>В зарослях показался лежащий на земле тёмный силуэт. В длину существо достигало около полуметра, и значительная часть приходилась на хвост.</p>
<p>— Оно крупное, — пробормотала она.</p>
<p>— Кричит не оно, — в голосе Хакса прозвучал легко читаемый скепсис.</p>
<p>— Вы уверены? — они слишком мало знали. Слишком мало.</p>
<p>— Да. Иначе бы на нас с вами уже напали.</p>
<p>Оружие он всё равно не опустил. Рей последовала его примеру.</p>
<p>Трупный запах, и без того разносимый ветром на многие километры вокруг, ударил в ноздри особенно резко. Ощущение того, что совсем рядом случилась настоящая беда, удивительно быстро прокралось в сознание Рей. Она ускорила шаг. Хакс тяжело выдохнул, но всё же последовал за ней.</p>
<p>Силуэт, который они разглядели, оказался тем самым безжизненным телом, которое и источало смрад.</p>
<p>Мяукающие звуки издавал, разумеется, не он. Рей увидела трёх маленьких детёнышей, собравшихся у тела матери. Их спасло только то, что трупы вокруг тоже не стали нападать на них, совершенно беззащитных.</p>
<p>И по-своему чудесных. Кошачьи вытянутое тело и роскошные усы, ещё сравнительно короткие хвосты, миниатюрные мордочки помеси медведя и енота, закруглённые уши и длинные шерстяные кисточки позади них. Короткая серебристо-чёрная шерсть с белыми полосами. Рей никогда не видела ничего подобного.</p>
<p>— Как мы называем их?</p>
<p>— Я плохо помню, — Хакс, как и она, биологом не был, а эти существа явно были не из тех, которых часто показывали в документальных фильмах или изображали в детских книжках. О том, что информацией их почти не снабдили, Рей просто старалась в очередной раз не думать. — Бин... Бинтуронг, кажется. Я думаю, сейчас это не так важно. Нужно брать их и поскорее уходить отсюда.</p>
<p>В первый раз инициатива взять кого-либо на борт исходила от него. И Рей спорить с этим решением не могла. Очень скоро тут появятся крупные хищники, вроде той кобры, которую они видели прежде. И хорошо, если только кобры. Прокормить себя в одиночку эти детёныши не смогут. Они умрут здесь. В Европе у них оставались не самые плохие шансы. Шерсть защитит их от холодов, во всяком случае.</p>
<p>— Давайте, — она подошла к детёнышам, звавшим свою мать, которая уже никогда им не ответит.</p>
<p>Двоих, как она не старалась, привлечь их внимание, пришлось отдирать от земли. Они словно просили помощи, царапали её куртку, пытаясь порвать начинавшими прорезаться коготками прочный материал. Пока безуспешно.</p>
<p>Видя, что больше Рей не унести, Хакс приблизился к третьему детёнышу, самому маленькому и слабому из них. Взял в руки и прижал к груди. Тот сопротивлялся не слишком сильно, а под конец и вовсе вцепился Хаксу в плечо, уже не отпуская.</p>
<p>— Как у вас, — она прервалась, успокаивая всё ещё бьющихся у неё на руках других детёнышей, — это, — и ещё раз, — вышло?</p>
<p>— Понятия не име...</p>
<p>Договорить он не успел. Совсем недалеко от них показалось три чёрных силуэта, гораздо более крупных, чем даже мать-бинтуронг. Производили их обладатели такой шум, что среагировал даже Хакс, стоявший к ним спиной. Он мгновенно обернулся, наблюдая точно за тем же, что увидела Рей.</p>
<p>На острове всё-таки водились крупные хищники.</p>
<p>— Медведь, — она первая высказала вслух их общую догадку.</p>
<p>Малайский. Призывный рёв самки сопровождался рычанием нескольких детёнышей. Семейство вышло на охоту.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, что они тут остались. Мы сможем вернуть их в Европу. Однако, — он перехватил её возражение, — не сейчас. В следующий раз.</p>
<p>Вопрос о том, будет ли следующий раз, Рей предпочла не задавать. Они оба прекрасно знали ответ.</p>
<p>Если они выживут, то их отправят сюда.</p>
<p>Эта миссия была гораздо более разведывательный характер. В следующий раз им понадобится транспорт крупнее «Сокола», чтобы выполнить квоту.</p>
<p>Европе требовалось много животных.</p>
<p>Детёныши бинтуронга испуганно прижались к ней, как к единственному источнику безопасности перед лицом угрозы куда более серьёзной.</p>
<p>Угрозы, которая представляла опасность даже для Рей и Хакса.</p>
<p>— Тогда нас здесь больше ничего не держит.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — подтвердил он и двинулся вперёд.</p>
<p>Они двинулись по тому же пути, по которому шли до того момента, когда наткнулись на бинтуронга. Только если раньше целью было как можно более тесное скопление деревьев, то теперь чем больше становилось света вокруг, тем ближе Рей и Хакс становились к цели — «Соколу».</p>
<p>Лес вокруг рычал, шуршал и свистел, казался таким же опасным, как и в первый раз, когда они с папой выехали за город. Только теперь уже Рей шла с кем-то на руках. Кобры и питоны, будто потревоженные продиравшимся сквозь заросли семейством медведей, ползали совсем неподалёку, почти не скрываясь: падали им хватало, чтобы не охотиться скрытно. Тем легче становилось их обходить.</p>
<p>«Сокол» вскоре показался. Рей, у которой едва хватало сил, чтобы удерживать паниковавших детёнышей, обогнала Хакса и почти влетела на борт.</p>
<p>— Арту, открывай каюту для млекопитающих, — прокричала она.</p>
<p>Перед ней с шипением распахнулась дверь, открывая вид на большое помещение с несколькими очень просторными клетками. Необходимая жертва. В Европе у каждого из них будут просторные вольеры.</p>
<p>Упав на колени, она открыла самую маленькую из клеток. Детёныши спрыгнули и побежали прочь от Рей. Только для того, чтобы за ними закрылась дверь.</p>
<p>Ненадолго.</p>
<p>— Ваша очередь, — она подвинулась в сторону, слыша размеренные шаги позади.</p>
<p>Хакс не спешил. Он медленно сел рядом и, схватив детёныша, которого нёс, чуть за передними лапами, попытался поставить того на землю, чтобы он воссоединился со своими родичами. Ничего не вышло. Он попробовал ещё раз. Но детёныш держал его железной хваткой.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, не стоит продолжать, — тихо произнесла Рей., запирая клетку и поднимаясь на ноги. — К вам привязались, генерал.</p>
<p>Она, конечно, не раз видела в архивных записях прошлого, как самые кровавые из диктаторов ходили в сопровождении миниатюрного питомца. Кто-то из них даже принимал смерть с ним рядом.</p>
<p>После взгляда на Хакса, гладившего маленького бинтуронга, и этих мыслей, ей стало не по себе.</p>
<p>— Они наверняка голодны.</p>
<p>— Я поищу что-нибудь.</p>
<p>— Попробуйте какую-нибудь смесь, — громко произнёс Хакс, когда она вышла из этой каюты, уходя в другую, где они хранили продовольствие, так щедро выделенное правительством Союза.</p>
<p>Достав самую нейтральную по вкусу и запаху — яблочную, кажется, с какими-то добавлениями, — она вернулась. Открыла банку и вылила содержимое в миску, стоявшую в клетке бинтуронгов. Хакс появился позади неё с бутылкой воды в руках.</p>
<p>Он быстро среагировал.</p>
<p>Она отодвинулась немного в сторону, ожидая, пока он наполнит миску и закроет бутылку, после чего встала рядом.</p>
<p>Детёныши испуганно смотрели на них из дальнего угла, не желая притрагиваться ни к еде, ни к воде, хотя явно были голодны и испытывали жажду.</p>
<p>— Проклятье, — пробормотала она. В следующую секунду рядом раздалось шуршание. Третий детёныш подавал Хаксу какой-то сигнал.</p>
<p>— Подождите. Кажется, у меня есть идея, — быстро проговорил тот, наклоняясь к самому полу. — Ну давай, Миллисент. Хочешь?</p>
<p>— Миллисент? — она прежде никогда не слышала этого имени.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, ей подходит, — Хакс пожал плечами, когда детёныш спрыгнул с него и засеменил к мискам, охотно принимаясь и за еду, и за воду.</p>
<p>Прошло всего лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем два других сделали первый шаг. Миллисент за это время выпила почти треть бутылки и очень активно взялась за смесь, которую Рей им предложила. Ещё около десяти — и всё пространство вокруг мисок превратилось в скопление лап, хвостов и снующих туда-сюда мордочек.</p>
<p>Когда они закончили есть, Миллисент заковыляла назад, приподнимаясь и вцепляясь коготками в брюки Хакса, внимательно смотря на него. Он, в свою очередь, взглянул на Рей. Ей оставалось только пожать плечами, после чего он взял Миллисент на руки, прижимая к себе и гладя за ушами.</p>
<p>— Если она ко мне привяжется, — произнёс он, — для нашей программы это скверно закончится.</p>
<p>— Думаю, её генов для нашей программы сейчас хватит, — Рей вытащила обе миски наружу. Нужно будет их ополоснуть. — Там наверняка знают, как научить их снова жить в дикой природе. Дело будет в другом, — она внимательно посмотрела на него. — Не привяжетесь ли вы.</p>
<p>— Можете об этом не беспокоиться. Моё отношение не должно влиять на исход миссии, — он наклонил голову.</p>
<p>— То есть, окажись она в центре «Огненного шквала», вы всё равно бы отдали приказ стрелять?</p>
<p>— Я бы отдал этот приказ, — Хакс смотрел прямо на неё, — окажись там вместе с ней вы. Я вёл войско, Рей. У военачальника нет права на эмоции. Ни на ненависть, ни, — он выдохнул, — на привязанность, ни на любовь. Только цель.</p>
<p>От сверкания в его глазах становилось не по себе. Одну эмоцию он себе позволял. Рей видела неодолимые тоску и обречённость. И она не знала, что говорить.</p>
<p>Она не ожидала, что его реакция так разойдётся с тем, что он говорил.</p>
<p>Она просто не ожидала, что он так отреагирует.</p>
<p>Спокойная устремлённость, готовность пойти на любые жертвы, отразились холодным пониманием того, какие из этих жертв в конце концов придётся принести ему лично.</p>
<p>Хакс в своих пропагандистских выступлениях производил впечатление фанатика, существовавшего одним лишь стремлением победить в войне и установить тот порядок, который отвечал его представлениям о мироустройстве. Возможно, он им и был. Но за то время, что они проводили вместе в кабине «Сокола» и на островах, он открывался ей чуть больше.</p>
<p>Он переставал быть одним лишь образом генерала Хакса, рупора Первого Порядока и инициатора запуска «Огненного шквала». Теперь, когда Рей начинала глубже погружаться в понимание его мотивов, возможно, переставал быть и этим самым образом.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, — она не нашлась, что ещё сказать. Взяла в руки миски и вышла из каюты.</p>
<p>— Рей, — звук его голоса настиг её уже в коридоре, — Миллисент беспокоится. Я уложу её спать в своей каюте, но это займёт время.</p>
<p>— Столько, сколько захотите, — отозвалась она. — Я вызову вас, если что-то случится.</p>
<p>— Принял, — шаги послышались позади неё.</p>
<p>Дойдя до раковины, Рей открыла кран, принявшись смывать остатки смеси с краёв обеих мисок. Пили бинтуронги не так осторожно, как ей хотелось бы.</p>
<p>Сквозь звуки течения слабой струи до неё донёсся предупреждающий свист. Закрыв кран и оставив миски в раковине, едва успев вытереть руки, она бросилась в кабину пилота.</p>
<p>— Что такое, Арту? — почти прыгнула в своё кресло.</p>
<p>Писк. На радаре он подсветил несколько крупных объектов, приближавшихся к ним. Охотники.</p>
<p>— Генерал, — она протянулась к кнопке включения бортовой радиосвязи, — вы мне нужны здесь.</p>
<p>Первые две секунды не происходило ничего. Потом раздались тихие шаги. Потом они стали громче. И наконец он занял своё место в соседнем кресле.</p>
<p>— Гости, — она показала на радар.</p>
<p>Он кивнул, переключая те тумблеры, которые она научила его переключать, когда готовила быть вторым пилотом. Сама, нагнувшись, нажала на ещё одну кнопку, поднимая трап. Дождавшись, пока тот закроется, потянула на себя штурвал, взлетая. Хакс поднял шасси.</p>
<p>— Куда теперь?</p>
<p>— Туда, где нас пока что не нашли. Возвращаемся.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, племя успело скрыться, — проговорил он.</p>
<p>Готовность пойти на любые жертвы странным образом сочеталась в нём со стремлением избежать каких бы то ни было других потерь. Он, не поколебавшись, сплошным огнём прошёлся по пяти крупным городам Европы. Теперь же не хотел, чтобы умирало несколько десятков человек.</p>
<p>Когда-нибудь она спросит, как эти две идеи уживались у него в голове.</p>
<p>Когда-нибудь.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — но сейчас она была с ним на одной стороне. — Давайте ускоримся.</p>
<p>Он перевёл «Сокол» в режим горизонтального полёта, и ей пришлось продолжать резко тянуть штурвал на себя и при этом уводить его вправо, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов. Подальше от охотников.</p>
<p>Ближе к Макасарскому проливу, что тёмно-синей гладью расстилался перед ними.</p>
<p>И прочь к тому острову, на котором у них оставалось незаконченное дело.</p>
<p>Назад, на Сулавеси.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Девятым — Вступление на небо Властителя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На этот раз у них было время, чтобы облететь весь остров. Рей даже успела просканировать изрезанную береговую линию, найдя совсем недавно заброшенную деревню. Их совету всё же вняли. Насколько велика от этого была польза, ещё только предстояло узнать. Но хотя бы в ближайшие несколько дней Рей будет спокойна за это племя.</p>
<p>Охотники не знали милосердия. Но только к тем, кого могли уличить в сотрудничестве с Первым Порядком. Если контакт Рей и Хакса с людьми острова останется незамеченным, те будут в безопасности. А это и оставалось главной причиной, по которой их попросили скрыться.</p>
<p>Совершив один круг, Рей вывела на один из экранов карту мест, которые Арту пометил, как подходящие для высадки. В их числе было и то самое, где они спасли того парня. Во второй раз Рей решила не рисковать.</p>
<p>— У вас есть какие-то предложения? — она сначала перевела «Сокол» в режим вертикального полёта, а затем и на автопилот.</p>
<p>— Вот здесь.</p>
<p>Он показал на место рядом с одним из горных озёр Сулавеси. Самую высокую возможную точку посадки. Пешком до неё добираться придётся несколько дней, а все подходы с воздуха будут защищены тем единственным транспортом, который приземлится первым. К тому же, почти над этой точкой они сейчас и находились.</p>
<p>Ей оставалось только согласиться и надавить на штурвал, начиная медленное приземление. Хакс, не дожидаясь, пока она отдаст команду, выпустил шасси «Сокола». Арту готовился включить полную маскировку.</p>
<p>Посадка заняла не меньше двадцати минут. Они не могли позволить себе рисковать всеми теми животными, которых уже обнаружили и забрали с собой. Даже учитывая то, что охотники за это время могли успеть засечь «Сокол». Взлететь снова Рей и Хакс, если что, успеют. А вот реанимировать хоть кого-то — едва ли. Пришлось рисковать.</p>
<p>Шасси коснулось земли.</p>
<p>— Арту, сканирование, — скомандовала она, откидываясь в кресле и видя, что Хакс сделал то же самое. — Сообщи, если что-нибудь найдёшь.</p>
<p>Можно было закрыть глаза ненадолго. Она не знала, успеет ли заснуть, даже задремать. Но попробовать всегда стоило. Тем более, что сейчас она чувствовала себя в безопасности.</p>
<p>Последствия «Огненного шквала» всегда будут стоять у неё перед глазами. Но сам Хакс, отдавший этот приказ, пока что исполнял свои обязанности по её охране безукоризненно. Генерал, не считавшийся ни с чем, был тем же человеком, который оказался способен на преданность той, что приложила руку к разрушению проекта всей его жизни. Пусть сначала его и принудили к этой преданности.</p>
<p>Он не изменился с тех пор, как произошёл тот выстрел. Скорее, она узнала его лучше.</p>
<p>Теперь к его взгляду на летевшие заряды «Огненного шквала», который показали тогда везде, добавился взгляд на Рей при одной мысли о том, что ему пришлось бы стрелять по городу, где находилась она.</p>
<p>В присутствии этого человека она могла позволить себе заснуть.</p>
<p>Его мерное дыхание было единственным, что нарушало тишину. Прислушиваясь к нему, Рей успокаивалась и сама.</p>
<p>Писк не дал ей забыться.</p>
<p>Арту нашёл кого-то. Или что-то.</p>
<p>— Что там? — пробормотала она, приходя в себя.</p>
<p>На экране высветилось несколько крупных косяков рыб, путешествовавших под гладью озера, то и дело заплывая в ручейки, в него впадавшие.</p>
<p>— Ещё бы это было полезно, — пробормотала она.</p>
<p>— Они не сказали вам, что у нас в реках почти ничего, кроме сомов, не осталось? — в голосе Хакса слышалось удивление.</p>
<p>— Может, они и сказали, но у нас нет задачи восстановить фауну этих рек, судя по всему, — отозвалась она. — Ни сети, ни чего-то для транспортировки они не выделили.</p>
<p>— Я считаю, что без сети мы в состоянии обойтись. Посмотрите, этой рыбе явно не хватает пищи. Она постоянно пытается проникнуть дальше, но течение там слишком сильное. Вот здесь, — он показал на слияние одного из достаточно крупных ручьёв с озером, — можно обойтись простой ловушкой.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Но куда мы денем тех, кого поймаем? — она повернула голову к нему.</p>
<p>Его глаза горели. Он столкнулся с настоящим вызовом. Ещё один штрих к портрету Хакса, которого она не знала. Стремление решать непосильные задачи.</p>
<p>— У нас есть небольшой резервуар, где, как они предполагали, насколько я это понял, размещать рептилий, — с рептилиями вопрос решился по-другому. Она понимала, на что именно он намекал.</p>
<p>— Вы хотите, чтобы мы наполнили его водой?</p>
<p>— Я хочу вытащить этих рыб отсюда. У меня есть опасение, что они скоро исчезнут, если мы их не захватим.</p>
<p>Теперь его волновала судьба этого вида. Как, почему-то, не волновала Первый Порядок, когда тот прошёлся выжигающим катком по всей Европе.</p>
<p>— А это значит, что Европа лишится одного из путей восстановления. Я не могу допустить этого, Рей.</p>
<p>Достигнуть цели любым доступным ему методом. Нет, перед ней, следовало признать, сидел неизменный генерал Хакс.</p>
<p>— Тогда пойдёмте, — она нажала на кнопку, опускающую трап, и направилась к выходу.</p>
<p>Некоторое время шаги раздавались совсем рядом. Потом вдруг сменились едва слышными движениями, но уже двух пар ног. Рей обернулась. Хакс наклонился, чтобы Миллисент, выбравшаяся из его каюты, могла на него залезть.</p>
<p>Он вёл себя почти как родитель для неё. Привыкнуть к этому было тяжело, но, с другой стороны, это делало ситуацию чуть комфортнее для самой Рей. Думать о Хаксе, исполнявшем просьбу противного ему правительства, рядом значило ждать угрозу из-за спины. Мысли о Хаксе, оберегавшем и её, и дорогое ему существо, за спиной внушали толику спокойствия.</p>
<p>Она не понимала, почему он так относился к ней. Это настораживало. Рано или поздно она поговорит с ним.</p>
<p>Но вместе с тем вселяло надежду на то, что Хакс делал всё новые и новые шаги на своём пути. Если в этом была хоть малая её заслуга, Рей оставалось только радоваться. Она успешно справлялась с тем, что завещал ей папа.</p>
<p>— Нам будет нужно несколько веток, — произнёс Хакс, когда они дошли до места впадения ручья в реку. — Рвите осторожно, тут могут быть змеи.</p>
<p>Он хранил её безопасность. Как и должен был.</p>
<p>Они принялись за работу.</p>
<p>Тяжелее всего пришлось с поиском веток нужной формы, слегка изогнутых ближе к концу. Рей двигалась в лес, забредая на несколько десятков метров, чтобы осмотреть дерево, которое ей приглянулось. Хакс в это время одной рукой чуть поднимал пистолет, готовясь открыть защитный огонь, а второй — удерживал Миллисент, в страхе пытавшуюся куда-то сбежать. Куда именно, та едва ли понимала сама.</p>
<p>В конце концов, им удалось собрать пару десятков веток, подходивших по форме.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Рей потянулась, отламывая последнюю необходимую по расчётам Хакса, — ветки у нас. Что дальше?</p>
<p>— К берегу. Разложите половину веером, оставшиеся бросьте рядом, — пробормотал он в ответ, уходя ей за спину и прикрывая от возможного нападения. Рей опасалась, что эта мера предосторожности в один момент могла стать не напрасной.</p>
<p>Бросив ветки, она сделала точно то, что просил Хакс. Сам он в этот момент, поставив пистолет на предохранитель, нагнулся, обрывая прибрежную траву, выбившуюся из-под слоя пепла. Закончив, Рей присоединилась к нему. Они набрали полные руки стеблей этого растения, прежде чем Хакс произнёс:</p>
<p>— Теперь нужно разложить это по веткам несколькими слоями, уплотняя с каждым следующим. Я полагаю, — он вытер лоб рукавом куртки, — что мы сможем поймать кого-нибудь рядом с этим ручьём.</p>
<p>— Подождите, — Рей, справившись с первым слоем, снова начала обрывать траву, уже для следующего, — эта ловушка предназначена для другого. Нам нужно более спокойное место.</p>
<p>Хакс решил сделать простой капкан. Мелкая рыба заплывала внутрь сплетения веток, ища там укрытия от более крупной. Более крупная двигалась вслед за добычей. И все они постепенно запутывались в стеблях прибрежной травы. Такой способ годился для ловли в тихих заводях, но не в бурном течении в двадцати сантиметрах от горного ручья.</p>
<p>— В более спокойном месте сейчас вы ничего не поймаете, — он покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Нет. Вы здесь ничего не поймаете, — она стояла на своём.</p>
<p>Теперь он спорил с ней ещё и по этому поводу.</p>
<p>Рей слишком хорошо знала, как применять эту ловушку. Когда она один раз, ещё до того, как её забрал папа, сбежала из приюта, она ловила рыбу таким способом в городских прудах. Она прекрасно знала, когда капкан работал, а когда следовало подумать о чём-то другом.</p>
<p>— Рей, — он приступил к укладыванию самого плотного слоя травы, — вы помните, что было на радаре?</p>
<p>Косяки рыбы, прибивавшиеся к берегу. Рей и Хакс вышли из «Сокола», чтобы поймать хотя бы несколько особей.</p>
<p>— О чём...</p>
<p>Или нет.</p>
<p>Она вспомнила, куда именно устремлялось всё, что жило в озере, и что попадало им на радары. К ручью. При этом этот штурм оставался безуспешным: слишком сильным оказывалось течение. Тогда рыба уходила назад...</p>
<p>Назад, в относительно спокойные участки рядом с местом впадения ручья в озеро. Там она находила и укрытие, и место для отдыха.</p>
<p>Всё становилось на свои места.</p>
<p>— Я считаю, — тихо проговорил Хакс, пока она накрывала траву оставшимися ветками, — что попробовать здесь логичнее, — он сорвал два крупных стебля прибрежного растения и, согнув их, обвязал ими получившийся капкан. — Я не уверен до конца. Я основываюсь только на данных радаров. Если ваш опыт говорит вам, что рыба ведёт себя иначе, то есть вероятность, что я всё же не прав.</p>
<p>Генерал Хакс, обличающий голос Первого Порядка, почти шёпотом признавал возможность своей неправоты. Оставайся она участницей Сопротивления, она бы предложила внести этот день в календарь как особенный.</p>
<p>Сопротивление самораспустилось в тот день, когда Первый Порядок проиграл войну. Некоторые его участники — тот же По — выбрали продолжение службы в армии или на флоте Союзной Европы. Некоторые просто выразили готовность прийти на помощь в случае необходимости. Рей относилась ко вторым.</p>
<p>Поэтому её ирония сейчас была неуместна.</p>
<p>— Мы всегда успеем вернуться к моему предложению, — Рей пожала плечами, взяв капкан в руки и взвалив на себя, — я всё-таки с вами соглашусь.</p>
<p>— Оставьте здесь, — Хакс указал на берег в нескольких метрах от места впадения реки в озеро.</p>
<p>Нет. Всё-таки ему действительно не хватало опыта. Там, куда он указывал, заросли были слишком густые. Извлекать капкан оттуда они просто устанут. А заодно вытряхнут половина своего улова. Слишком большая расточительность.</p>
<p>А Рей не собиралась доказывать неправоту Хакса, ставя под угрозу всю миссию.</p>
<p>— Посмотрите на прогалину, — оглядев воду, омывавшую берег близко к ним, наконец произнесла она. — Там больше шансов.</p>
<p>— Вы уверены в этом? — в его тоне читался скепсис. Необходимый сейчас: он давал ей возможность обдумать собственное решение.</p>
<p>Всё было верно. В точности так, как учили её, и как она сама делала давным-давно. Эти воспоминания не уходили легко.</p>
<p>— Не уверена, — и всё же гарантировать собственную правоту она не могла. — Но сейчас мне это кажется лучшим вариантом.</p>
<p>— Начинаем, — Хакс, всё ещё держа своё оружие на предохранителе, подхватил верх капкана. Вовремя. Рей не было тяжело, но держать всё это скопление веток и травы оказалось очень неудобно в одиночку.</p>
<p>Когда они дотащили капкан до берега, настал её черёд отдавать команду:</p>
<p>— Опускайте.</p>
<p>Хакс осторожно положил верхнюю часть ловушки на землю, пока Рей отходила назад, укладывая нижнюю.</p>
<p>— Отходите.</p>
<p>Он отступил, не колеблясь. Рей подтолкнула капкан вперёд, погружая его в прогалину между водорослями и оставляя отломленные концы веток возвышаться над берегом.</p>
<p>— Теперь нужно подготовить им место, — отряхнув руки, Рей развернулась и пошла к самолёту.</p>
<p>Взобравшись по трапу, она зашла в грузовой отсек и, осмотревшись, взяла то, что искала. Пустую тридцатилитровую канистру, которую она, Хакс, детёныши бинтуронга и семейство пальмовых крабов успели осушить за последние несколько дней.</p>
<p>Ей хотелось бы воспользоваться шлангом для дозаправки, но у неё не было насоса, даже ручного, с помощью которого она бы перекачивала воду.</p>
<p>Поэтому стеклянный отсек на несколько сотен литров им придётся заполнять вручную.</p>
<p>— Носить придётся по очереди, — произнёс Хакс.</p>
<p>— Генерал, это не самый большой вес, который мне приходилось носить, — бросила она.</p>
<p>— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — он покачал головой. — Но вы всё равно быстро начнёте уставать.</p>
<p>— Как и вы, — судя по худощавому телосложению, он, как и сама Рей, гораздо больше полагался на ловкость, чем на грубую силу.</p>
<p>— Поэтому я и сказал «по очереди», — отчеканил Хакс.</p>
<p>— Я не устану так быстро, генерал, — она продолжала возражать. Было бы гораздо лучше, реши он сразу сосредоточиться на чём-то другом.</p>
<p>— Не выдохнетесь, вы хотели сказать.</p>
<p>— Что? — она на секунду потеряла нить его рассуждений.</p>
<p>— Не устанете до такой степени, что носить эту канистру станет слишком тяжело. Но дело в тех секундах, которые вы начнёте терять после того, как пронесёте эту канистру один или два раза. Они сейчас для нас важнее всего.</p>
<p>Это звучало почти убедительно.</p>
<p>— Рей, я видел, как солдаты занимались таким, — он продолжал напирать, — я знаю, о чём говорю.</p>
<p>Сейчас уже он становился опытнее её. И Рей, как и Хакс, не собиралась спорить в такой ситуации. Как и она, он сосредотачивался не на собственной правоте, а на выполнении миссии.</p>
<p>Это заслуживало уважения.</p>
<p>— Тогда начинаем, — она схватила канистру и быстрым, но ровным шагом направилась к водоёму. — Арту! — крикнула, начиная спускаться по трапу. — Открой наш аквариум!</p>
<p>Хакс двигался за ней. Стоял, смотря по сторонам, пока она набирала грязную прибрежную воду. Лучшего выхода у них всё равно не было.</p>
<p>Дождавшись, пока канистра наполнится, Рей подхватила её и пошла обратно. Взбираться по трапу и двигаться по коридору оказалось чуть тяжелее, чем она рассчитывала. Но тяжелее всего стало поднимать канистру к верху бывшего террариума, превращавшегося на глазах в аквариум.</p>
<p>— Генерал, — она решила не терять несколько лишних секунд, — сейчас мне точно понадобится ваша помощь.</p>
<p>Он подхватил канистру, и вдвоём они обрушили поток воды на дно импровизированного аквариума. Когда последние капли скатились вниз, Рей передала эстафету Хаксу. На этот раз уже он быстро шёл вперёд, а она, выхватив пистолет, следила за окрестностями, а затем помогала вылить содержимое канистры. И всё повторилось. Снова. И снова.</p>
<p>— Генерал, — спросила она, когда они в очерёдной раз вместе двигались обратно к кораблю. Разговор обычно облегчал ношу, — а откуда вы знали про эту ловушку?</p>
<p>— Был опыт, — он отозвался холодно. — Очень давно.</p>
<p>Её внимание было слишком сильно сосредоточено на том, чтобы не рухнуть вместе с канистрой. Отвлекаться на то, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, она сейчас не хотела.</p>
<p>Если он предпочитал об этом не говорить, то на это наверняка нашлось бы достаточно причин. Рей не стала лишний раз спрашивать его. Однако кое-что всё же поняла. Говорить о том прошлом, которое было до «Огненного шквала», Хакс точно не любил.</p>
<p>— Поняла, — проговорила она, взбираясь по трапу и в очередной раз почти забегая в каюту, где они разместили животных, и где теперь стояла ёмкость, которую они готовили для рыбы. На этот раз Хакс подхватил канистру чуть раньше.</p>
<p>Рей посмотрела на него. Его лицо не выражало совершенно ничего. Только стеклянные глаза бесчувственно смотрели куда-то далеко.</p>
<p>Он перехватил канистру и быстрым шагом пошёл к водоёму. Им оставалось пройти туда и обратно ещё около десятка раз.</p>
<p>Больше они не говорили. Хакс явно о чём-то вспоминал. Рей не стала бередить его раны. Какое бы чудовище рядом с ней не находилось, она не желала причинять ему боль. Если он, конечно, не начнёт при ней строить второй «Огненный шквал».</p>
<p>Тогда...</p>
<p>Взяв у Хакса из рук канистру, Рей снова устремилась к озеру. Набрала воду и двинулась назад. Мысли стало формулировать тяжело. Бестолковая болтовня спасала во время такой работы. Размышления — напротив. Думать оставалось только о том, как быстрее донести канистру до резервуара.</p>
<p>Когда настал черёд Хакса, Рей снова взглянула на него и вернулась к своим совсем недавним рассуждениям.</p>
<p>Нет. Подозревать в зле даже генерала Хакса без оснований не могла. А он за всё время, что они провели вместе, ни разу не дал повода к обвинениям в том, что хотел взяться за старое.</p>
<p>В озере раздался плеск. Слишком сильный для обычного поведения местной рыбы.</p>
<p>— Генерал, — произнесла она, поднимая канистру из воды, — вы слышите?</p>
<p>— Да. Вы полагаете?..</p>
<p>— Нужно проверить, — хоть об этом он заговорил. Нести канистру стало немного проще.</p>
<p>— Как только закончим с переноской воды. Если они задохнутся у нас на борту, лучше не станет.</p>
<p>Рей кивнула. Сил на то, чтобы говорить, у неё оставалось мало. Руки отнимались: для неё это была седьмая или восьмая канистра после очень долгого перерыва в такой работе.</p>
<p>Лицо Хакса, обычно бледное, порозовело, с волос начали стекать капли пота. Он тоже начинал уставать.</p>
<p>Поднимать канистру для них сейчас оказалось особенно тяжело. Но они смогли даже не залить весь пол. Только несколько капель упало вниз. Растерев их ботинком, Рей поставила канистру — и бросилась к реке. Добычу нельзя было оставлять там надолго. В такой мутной воде рыба могла задохнуться раньше времени.</p>
<p>Подойдя к капкану, они взялись за него и, подняв резким движением в воздух, осторожно положили на землю рядом с озером. Послышался хлёст плавников по веткам и траве. Отбросив верхний слой в сторону, Рей и Хакс взглянули на пойманную рыбу.</p>
<p>— Похоже, вы были правы, — следовало отдать должное: данные радаров он интерпретировал правильно.</p>
<p>Результат их рыбалки превзошёл самые смелые ожидания. Больше десятка рыб вида, в изобилии водившемся в этом озере. В первый же раз.</p>
<p>— Вы тоже, — то, что он признал это, уже не вызвало у неё удивления. Он совершил достаточно преступлений. Но в здравом рассудке она отказать ему не могла.</p>
<p>Рей поймала на себе его взгляд. И поймала себя на том, что сама сейчас смотрела на Хакса.</p>
<p>Времени на то, чтобы подумать об этом, не оставалось.</p>
<p>— Нужно отнести их на самолёт, — быстро проговорила она, — мы не знаем, сколько они смогут прожить вне воды.</p>
<p>Работа продолжалась.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хорошо, что на этих островах было достаточно кокосовых пальм. Даже здесь, на вершине Сулавеси, росло несколько крупных деревьев этого вида.<p>Без них кормить пальмовых воров оказалось бы гораздо труднее. Но сейчас Рей просто сбила с дерева пять или шесть плодов, принесла их на борт «Сокола» и начала распределять по клеткам под звуки сжимавшихся со страшной силой клешней.</p>
<p>Рядом Хакс в очередной раз приманивал двух маленьких бинтуронгов, пользуясь помощью Миллисент, не слезавшей у него с плеч весь день.</p>
<p>Рей тихо радовалась, что яйца комодского варана пока что не вылупились. Когда ещё и эти детёныши окажутся на их попечении, всё станет гораздо хуже. В глубине души Рей надеялась, что это наступит, когда миссия закончится.</p>
<p>Миссия, с которой Рей и Хакс пока что успешно справлялись, несмотря на все разногласия между собой.</p>
<p>Она за всю свою жизнь представить не могла, что окажется на одном задании с массовым убийцей. И что массовый убийца в конечном итоге окажется не таким уж плохим напарником, как она думала с самого начала.</p>
<p>Напарником на этом странном задании по спасению Европы он оказался и вовсе хорошим.</p>
<p>Последний кокос покатился за решётку. Сзади послышался шорох: маленькие бинтуронги принялись за еду. Выпрямившись, Рей обернулась. Оказалась не в силах сдержать улыбку: Миллисент, сидя на плече у Хакса, умывалась, приводя в порядок морду.</p>
<p>Сам он стоял на месте, ожидая, пока она закончит.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, — Рей осмотрелась. Рыб они накормили почти сразу же, как только поместили их в резервуар с водой. Все остальные ели сейчас. — Я думаю, на сегодня мы закончили.</p>
<p>— Полагаю, да, — Хакс окинул взглядом каюту, тоже не находя ничего, о чём они могли забыть.</p>
<p>У них не было никакого опыта, но пока что они справлялись с тем, чтобы не провалить собственную задачу.</p>
<p>Возможно, со временем из их программы по восстановлению что-то и выйдет. Возможно, Директор оказался прав, отправив на эту задачу именно их.</p>
<p>Тем более, что Хакс, хотя явно жалел об утраченном прошлом, здесь явно шёл по своему пути. Уже не разрушая, но спасая от разрушения.</p>
<p>Этому Рей могла только радоваться.</p>
<p>— Что ж, — она на секунду опустила глаза, чтобы снова посмотреть на Хакса, — Спокойной ночи, — она осеклась на секунду. Называть его по фамилии в разговоре было странно. Обращение по званию в этой ситуации казалось неподходящим, — Армитаж.</p>
<p>На одну секунду он встрепенулся. Ей вдруг подумалось, что к нему уже очень давно так никто не обращался.</p>
<p>— Спокойной ночи, Рей, — произнёс он чуть мягче и чуть тише. Он смотрел на неё с лёгким удивлением, но вслух ничего не сказал.</p>
<p>Она кивнула — и вышла из отсека первой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Десятым — Сошествие Духа Святого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей разбудила громкая трель, раздавшаяся внутри салона. Арту подавал сигнал о том, что нашёл кого-то очень ценного.</p>
<p>Не теряя ни секунды, она выскочила из своей каюты и побежала к кабине пилота. Не садясь в кресло, вывела данные на один из экранов. Сзади послышались тихие шаги. Хакс.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — бросила она, когда он подошёл достаточно близко. Раздался лёгкий топот. Миллисент неотступно двигалась следом.</p>
<p>— Он что-то нашёл? — произнёс Хакс, не теряя времени на ответное приветствие.</p>
<p>— Да, — Рей кивнула. — То животное, которое он постоянно засекал. Оно вот здесь, — она показала на точку на карте, что выделил сейчас для них Арту.</p>
<p>«Сокол» и эту точку разделяло несколько сотен метров, которые очень легко могли превратиться в горах в десяток-другой километров пути. Рей хотела спросить, в силах ли тот показать, как им дойти до нужного места, когда Хакс её опередил:</p>
<p>— Мы можем построить приблизительный маршрут?</p>
<p>Подтверждающий писк. Трёхмерное изображение. Тропинка вела через лес по узкой горной тропинке почти на самую вершину. Действительно, километр или два. Ничего страшного. Главное, что им не придётся спускаться и подниматься обратно по бездонной пропасти, которых здесь хватало.</p>
<p>— Вижу, — кивнул Хакс и несколько раз моргнул. Запоминал маршрут. Рей последовала его примеру.</p>
<p>В обычных условиях она просто сбросила бы себе на телефон нужный файл, или синхронизировала приложение с картой и данные Арту, но сейчас всю активность на волнах связи стоило свести к минимуму. Выдавать себя охотникам они не могли. Наверняка Хакс, славившийся своей тёмной любовью к технике, рассуждал также.</p>
<p>— Готовы? — спросила она, когда он поднял взгляд.</p>
<p>— Не до конца. Милли, пойдём, — он взял на руки Миллисент, широко открывавшую пасть, будто зевавшую, и скрылся в собственной каюте.</p>
<p>— Трипио! — позвала она, воспользовавшись недолгой паузой.</p>
<p>— Да, мастер Рей? — он вышел из отсека, в котором располагался двигатель «Сокола». Там ему было удобнее всего общаться с Арту.</p>
<p>— Нам нужно оставить вас ненадолго. Я думаю, до конца дня мы вернёмся. Но вы с Арту остаётесь здесь и присматриваете за остальными. Ты меня понял?</p>
<p>Полагаться на протокольного дроида в таком вопросе было не совсем разумно. Но Трипио служил её семье очень долго, и, несмотря на всю его неуклюжесть, она доверяла ему так, как не доверяла ни одному живому человеку.</p>
<p>— Мастер Рей, — он прошёл сквозь корабль и устроился в кресле, неторопливо положив ногу на ногу. Рей улыбнулась.</p>
<p>В это же время вышел Хакс — уже без куртки и без Миллисент, зато с винтовкой в руках. Винтовку он держал опущенной вниз. Показывал, что не намеревался открывать по ней огонь.</p>
<p>Рей ценила этот жест. Однако она понимала, что он в любом случае этого бы не сделал. От её жизни в его миссии зависело слишком много. К тому же, если бы он захотел её убить, он бы попробовал это сделать давно.</p>
<p>— Транквилизаторы, — объяснил он. — Я готов.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — она в несколько шагов подошла к нему и махнула рукой, давая сигнал следовать за собой.</p>
<p>Местность вокруг немного отличалась от той карты, которую им показывал Арту. В первую очередь освещением. Солнце едва-едва восходило далеко на востоке. На листьях и траве ещё не испарилась роса. Лес уже полнился разными звуками, в том числе подозрительным шелестом.</p>
<p>Они старались идти осторожно. Змеи и ядовитые пауки здесь водились слишком опасные, чтобы они рисковали собой даже ради того вида, который Арту так настойчиво рекомендовал им поймать.</p>
<p>Лес был очень густой. Они буквально продирались сквозь нагромождение лиан, свисавших низко веток и густого кустарника. И это, если Рей правильно запомнила карту, была самая лёгкая часть пути.</p>
<p>Они выходили на перевал.</p>
<p>Дорога оказалась чуть уже, чем Рей думала, и им обоим пришлось прижаться к скале. При первом же её шаге вниз полетело несколько камней. Она сглотнула. Это не сулило ничего хорошего. Под ними было несколько сотен метров отвесного склона. Падение окажется неприятным.</p>
<p>Хакс развернуться не предложил. Значит, был уверен. Рей двинулась вперёд. Шаг за шагом. Хакс шёл уверенно, но при этом отставал от неё на два или три шага. Она видела, что ему приходилось тяжелее, чем ей. Недостатки высокого роста.</p>
<p>— Армитаж, — предложила она, чуть поднимая ладонь, — давайте руку.</p>
<p>Она по-прежнему обращалась к нему формально, но вместо звания решила использовать имя. Это сейчас просто казалось ей более подходящим.</p>
<p>Второй раз подряд.</p>
<p>Он кивнул и позволил Рей взять его ладонь в свою.</p>
<p>У него были тонкие пальцы и мягкая, чуть тёплая кожа.</p>
<p>Не следовало обманываться: в рукопашной он наверняка был не менее смертоносен какого-нибудь портового здоровяка. И всё же Рей в очередной раз почувствовала, что в своих ожиданиях оказалась не совсем права.</p>
<p>Она вообще ничего не ожидала. Она никогда не думала о руках генерала Хакса. И теперь, когда она почувствовала их, это удивило её просто тем, что он состоял из плоти и крови так же, как и она. Как и все вокруг.</p>
<p>Тёплый. С хрупкими пальцами.</p>
<p>Один из самых опасных людей на планете. Об этом не следовало забывать.</p>
<p>Они шли вперёд, когда Рей вдруг почувствовала, как её тянет вниз. Мгновения хватило, чтобы увидеть: Хакс соскальзывает в пропасть.</p>
<p>Она вцепилась ему в руку чуть повыше локтя и резко дёрнула назад, чувствуя, что вот-вот — и они полетят вниз вместе. Подавшись назад, Хакс упал всё-таки на край тропы. Рей рухнула рядом, прислоняясь к горному склону. Выдохнула. Хакс тихо выругался.</p>
<p>— Этого больше не повторится, — отчеканил он. Рей краем глаза увидела, как он настороженно оглядывался по сторонам.</p>
<p>Она хотела спросить, что именно не повторится — его падение или его спасение. Однако делать этого она не стала. Прежде всего потому, что она с самого начала хорошо понимала, что он имел в виду. И затем потому, что не хотела давить. От него не будет толка, если она сейчас окончательно доведёт его до серьёзного стресса.</p>
<p>Не доведёт. В следующую секунду он уже смотрел на неё привычно холодно. Хакс вернулся.</p>
<p>— Не повторится, — подтвердила она, осторожно вставая на ноги и помогая подняться ему, всё ещё держа за руку. Они снова шли вперёд.</p>
<p>Только теперь у Рей появился шанс подумать о только что произошедшем. Она спасла генерала Армитажа Хакса. Отпусти она его, его история бы закончилась. Охотники прекратили бы ей мешать, и многие из тех, кто пострадал от его приказов, смогли начать жить спокойно.</p>
<p>Не Рей.</p>
<p>На войне она не сомневалась, когда стреляла во вражеских солдат и топила вражеские корабли. Но теперь, в мирное время, Хакс не представлял никакой угрозы. Устраивать возмездие она считала себя не вправе. Не говоря уже о том, что в тот день, когда она откажет кому-то в возможности жить и быть прощённым даже за самые страшные грехи, она потеряет в своих глазах право нести учение Властителя.</p>
<p>Даже если речь будет идти о самом Светоносном.</p>
<p>Что уж говорить о Хаксе.</p>
<p>Хакса она прямо сейчас спасла. Как, не колеблясь, спасла бы кого угодно другого, окажись тот в такой же ситуации.</p>
<p>По-настоящему её волновало другое. Она испугалась самой мысли о том, что Хакс сорвётся. Как будто он значил для неё что-то больше, чем большинство других живых существ.</p>
<p>Как будто Хакс, тот, кто отдал приказ о выстреле из «Старкиллера», становился ей близок.</p>
<p>Рей на секунду прижалась к стенке, едва заметно вздрогнув от этой мысли.</p>
<p>— Всё в порядке? — голос Хакса звучал чуть более нервно, чем обычно.</p>
<p>— Да. Продолжаем идти, — она повела его за собой дальше.</p>
<p>Проделав путь в ещё несколько десятков метров, они наконец сошли с дорожки над пропастью на относительно ровную площадку. Ту самую, куда их вёл Арту.</p>
<p>— Что он нашёл здесь? — прошептала Рей.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — Хакс, всё ещё держа её за руку, отошёл в сторону от края этой площадки. И увёл Рей за собой. Настороженно оглядывался по сторонам. Как и она.</p>
<p>Возможно, Арту обнаружил не животное.</p>
<p>— Посмотрите, — вдруг произнёс Хакс, показывая на дерево.</p>
<p>Сначала Рей не понимала, что он имел в виду. Дерево было как дерево. Фруктовое, наверное, таких и внизу виднелось много. Не самой большой высоты, насколько она могла посудить. С чёрными листьями. Росло не на самой вершине горы, а на площадке неподалёку.</p>
<p>Она моргнула.</p>
<p>С черными листьями.</p>
<p>Без листьев.</p>
<p>Приглядевшись, она увидела поворачивавшиеся туда-сюда морды.</p>
<p>Летучие мыши. Огромная колония летучих мышей. Огромная колония очень определённого вида летучих мышей. Ничего удивительного, что Арту так переполошился.</p>
<p>— Фруктовые крыланы, — прошептала она, отпуская руку Хакса.</p>
<p>Их ещё называли летучими лисицами, и они были настоящими гигантами индонезийских небес.</p>
<p>Целая колония из нескольких сотен особей уцелела на Сулавеси. И, возможно, она была не одна.</p>
<p>Надежда оставалась.</p>
<p>— Прислушаемся к вашему дроиду? — Хакс достал из-за спины винтовку.</p>
<p>— Прислушаемся. — кивнула она. Такую добычу они упустить не имели права.</p>
<p>— Тогда скорее. Когда они упадут, лучше вам быть рядом.</p>
<p>Выстрел.</p>
<p>Рей отошла от Хакса на шаг.</p>
<p>Второй.</p>
<p>Ускорилась.</p>
<p>Третий.</p>
<p>Колония переполошилась.</p>
<p>Четвёртый.</p>
<p>Первый из крыланов, которых Хакс подстрелил, начал планировать вниз, засыпая на лету. Рей подхватила его на руки и осторожно положила на слой листвы и пепла.</p>
<p>Пятый</p>
<p>Стая поднялась на крыло.</p>
<p>Шестой.</p>
<p>Седьмой.</p>
<p>Второй крылан оказался у неё на руках.</p>
<p>Восьмой.</p>
<p>Солнце снова померкло, как будто Анак-Кракатау решил извергнуться ещё раз.</p>
<p>Когда она поймала третьего, первые лучи снова коснулись её.</p>
<p>Девятый.</p>
<p>Когда подхватила четвёртого, небо над головой снова казалось почти чистым.</p>
<p>Десятый.</p>
<p>Положив пятого, она увидела вверху лишь сухое дерево.</p>
<p>Стая уже была почти в сотне метров от них, чёрным ковром улетая прочь. Рей прыгала от одного угла площадки к другому, подхватывая оставшихся пятерых крыланов, которых ухитрился подстрелить Хакс.</p>
<p>Он ходил совсем рядом, подбирая тех, которых она уже оставила на земле.</p>
<p>Положив десятого, Рей снова посмотрела на улетавшую колонию, которая совсем недавно полыхала чёрным огнём у неё над головой, а теперь уже скрывалась из виду.</p>
<p>Это был хороший знак. Знак того, что мир возрождался после очередной войны и очередного извержения. Что Индонезия, куда они прибыли, возрождалась. Что очень скоро возродится и Европа.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— А я сначала думала, что у них такая необычная листва, — она улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Я тоже. Но должен же был указать ваш дроид хоть на что-то. Не на паука же под землёй, в самом деле. Тем более, что такие сигналы были не в первый раз, — он пожал плечами. — Вряд ли один и тот же паук следил бы за нами всё это время.</p>
<p>Рей вдруг почувствовала, как по коже пробежали мурашки.</p>
<p>— Один и тот же паук — нет. Но кто же вам сказал, что следить обязательно должны пауки?</p>
<p>— Вы хотите сказать... — он нагнулся вперёд, удерживая Миллисент, едва не свалившуюся с его плеча.</p>
<p>— Я хочу сказать, — она запрокинула голову вверх, — что Арту мог пытаться предупредить нас не только о животных.</p>
<p>— В таком случае, его сигналы оставляют слишком много возможностей трактовки.</p>
<p>Рей хорошо знала об этом недостатке Арту. Как знал о нём папа. Устранить это было очень просто: стерев память. Но ни один из них на это никогда бы не пошёл. Даже рискуя жизнью. Даже сейчас.</p>
<p>Но она была уверена в другом.</p>
<p>— Возможно, он сам получал противоречивую информацию.</p>
<p>— Не исключено. Но вывод у нас всё равно один.</p>
<p>— За нами скоро приплывут. Или прилетят.</p>
<p>— По всей видимости. Нужно будет улетать отсюда.</p>
<p>— Не в ночь, — взлетать в горах в такой темноте Рей не хотела. Пока у неё не было точных доказательств того, что за ними наблюдали, и что за ними наблюдали именно с помощью стаи крыланов, она не решалась рисковать.</p>
<p>— Завтра утром нам в любом случае придётся это сделать.</p>
<p>— Да, — здесь она не могла с ним спорить.</p>
<p>Клетки были забиты. Даже с учётом того, что яйца комодского варана пока ещё не проклюнулись, а Миллисент жила в каюте Хакса, после того, как они поймали крыланов, места на «Соколе» не осталось. Их миссия подходила к концу.</p>
<p>И Рей, смотря на Хакса, игравшего с Миллисент, пока она сама молчала, думала о том, что в следующую хотела бы отправиться с ним. Что она будет скучать по нему, если правительство Союзной Европы вдруг решит судить его или спрятать подальше от охотников, а заодно и подальше от неё.</p>
<p>Она привыкла к Хаксу.</p>
<p>И не просто привыкла. Похоже, она к нему привязалась. Привязалась к человеку, ответственному за многие миллионы смертей. Ещё недавно она бы в это не поверила. Но, в конце концов, тот Хакс был далеко. По-прежнему читал речи в динамиках Союзной Европы, напоминая её жителям о совсем недавней трагедии. Этот Хакс, которого она открыла для себя, был прямо перед ней. Был здесь.</p>
<p>Все они совершали грехи. Все они заслуживали прощения и искупления. Рей не уставала повторять себе это.</p>
<p>— Я бы здесь пробыла ещё недолго, — вздохнула она.</p>
<p>Она полюбила эти острова за последние несколько дней. Улетать в спешке будет грустно.</p>
<p>— Здесь можно пробыть и остаток жизни, — он коснулся лбом лба Миллисент. Такой человечный сейчас.</p>
<p>-Это не похоже на генерала Хакса.</p>
<p>— Кто же сказал, что быть здесь значит отказаться от борьбы? — усмехнулся он, поворачиваясь к ней.</p>
<p>— Да, так я вам почти верю, — ответила она улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Как будто, — проговорил он, — у меня вообще остаётся выбор, сидеть тихо или продолжать сражаться.</p>
<p>— Мы все, — она внимательно посмотрела на него, стараясь говорить мягче, — несём ответственность за то, что совершили. Никто не станет исключением.</p>
<p>— Может быть. Может быть, что и так, — он по-прежнему смотрел на неё спокойно, не выдавая своих эмоций. Если вообще испытывал их. Сейчас.</p>
<p>Настало время для неприятного вопроса, который она давно хотела задать именно ему.</p>
<p>— И всё же, Армитаж, — она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, — почему вы так сильно обрушились именно на их страну?</p>
<p>— На их страну, — он чуть отклонился назад и запрокинул голову вверх. Миллисент перебралась к нему на руки, — мне тяжело ответить на этот вопрос, Рей.</p>
<p>Этого она, следовало признать, не ожидала. Обычно Хакс с лёгкостью находился с ответом, демонстрируя, что хотя бы в собственных глазах мог оправдать даже самый чудовищный собственный поступок.</p>
<p>— Я не буду настаивать...</p>
<p>— Нет, я постараюсь. Но имейте в виду, что я сомневаюсь в своих словах, отвечая вам, — он на краткий миг опустил глаза.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — она не собиралась обвинять его в чём-то. Она слушала его, помогая идти дальше по пути, который он избрал.</p>
<p>Ей стало почти смешно, от того, насколько их разговор сейчас походил на беседу пастора с прихожанином. Или на католическую исповедь. Она предпочитала думать о первом. Так они находились в равном положении.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, это был политический шаг. Верховный Лидер рассчитывал, что таким образом мы привлечём на свою сторону новых союзников. Привлекли, — злая усмешка. — Их соседей. Для спасения Европы и культуры тех, кто там жил последние несколько тысяч лет, которое мы планировали, идея оказалась не самая лучшая, как вы понимаете.</p>
<p>Соседи страны охотников жили далеко не в Европе и придерживались далеко не европейских ценностей. Рей кивнула.</p>
<p>— Хуже того. Из-за нас эта страна оказалась жертвой. И теперь они этим пользуются.</p>
<p>Рей слышала о нескольких вооружённых конфликтах. Слышала и о том, как Союзная Европа закрывала на них глаза.</p>
<p>Как закрывала глаза на охотников и их деятельность.</p>
<p>— Кто-то сказал бы, что это восстановление справедливости.</p>
<p>— Вы так считаете?</p>
<p>— Нет, — она посмотрела вниз, тяжело выдыхая. — Но я понимаю, почему они так говорят.</p>
<p>— Я тоже понимаю это. И, — он покачал головой, — моей ошибкой было не помешать отдать все эти приказы.</p>
<p>Генерал Хакс только что признал свою ошибку в ведении кампании. Она не ослышалась?</p>
<p>— Вы ничего не смогли бы сделать. Они бы просто избавились от вас раньше, — она пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Я должен был начать говорить об этом, а не просто молчаливо не одобрять всё это. Я был не один, — пробормотал он.</p>
<p>— Наверняка, — она не знала, что происходило в Первом Порядке к концу войны, не могла судить с точностью.</p>
<p>— Абсолютно точно, — его голос вновь обрёл знакомые металлические нотки. — Не всем нравится, когда вместо спасительного похода их заставляют заниматься резнёй тех, спасать от кого ничего не требовалось. Проклятье, Рей, мне это не нравилось, — он шумно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— Кто бы мог подумать, — она усмехнулась, — генерал Хакс стал заложником того, что породил сам.</p>
<p>— Кто бы мог подумать, — повторил он.</p>
<p>Ещё один штрих к его портрету.</p>
<p>Вряд ли он испытывал сочувствие ко всем тем, кто пал из-за молчания его самого и таких, как он. Однако требовать от него этого значило сбивать с пути. Ничего больше, чем холодного, рационального, как и всё в нем, признания ошибок, она и не хотела. Для неё этого оказалось достаточно.</p>
<p>Для трибунала — возможно, нет. Для охотников — точно нет. Но Рей не была ни теми, ни другими.</p>
<p>Хакс задумчиво гладил Миллисент.</p>
<p>— И всё же судили бы вас не за молчание, — Рей взглянула в ночную мглу, опустившуюся на Сулавеси.</p>
<p>— Какое было бы главное обвинение? — он с интересом взглянул на неё.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, всё-таки «Огненный шквал».</p>
<p>Она пыталась не возвысить в этом разговоре себя над ним. Она рассуждала на равных с ним, представляла возможную ситуацию, но не разыгрывала её. Судить не было её правом.</p>
<p>— Когда я проектировал и применял «Огненный шквал», я рассчитывал, что он закончит войну, не начав её. Нам не пришлось бы ни устраивать сухопутного вторжения, ни морской войны, ни столкновений в воздухе и на орбите. Мгновенный захват — и всё.</p>
<p>— Пять городов, Армитаж, — проговорила она растерянно.</p>
<p>— В обмен на то, что десятки других остались бы целыми. Я был готов заплатить эту цену, Рей.</p>
<p>— У вас не получилось, — она покачала головой. — Вы только развязали войну.</p>
<p>— Это была ещё одна ошибка.</p>
<p>Теперь он признавал неправильность собственного решения. И это не звучало так, что он шёл на уступки перед ней. Он рассказывал ей то, о чём наверняка успел подумать сам за всё это время.</p>
<p>— Вы недооценили Сопротивление.</p>
<p>— Не Сопротивление, — он усмехнулся. — Не оставляйте себе всю славу.</p>
<p>— Кого же тогда?</p>
<p>— Мы недооценили всю Европу, Рей. Мы думали, что она сдалась. Из-за этого мы, — он посмотрел в фонарь кабины пилота, — начали всё это.</p>
<p>— Из-за?.. — она не понимала, что он хотел сказать.</p>
<p>— Европа гибла, Рей.</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю.</p>
<p>Уровень жизни рос. Появлялись новые культуры, приходили новые языки. Почему он называл это гибелью?</p>
<p>— Помните пожар в Колизее?</p>
<p>Она кивнула.</p>
<p>— То, что случалось несколько раз с храмом святой из святых в Париже?</p>
<p>Ещё раз.</p>
<p>— Разрушения в соборах Пола?</p>
<p>Всё это было.</p>
<p>— Ничего этого не произошло бы двести лет назад. Или пятьсот. Или тысячу. Потому что те, кто жил в Европе тогда, не допустили бы этого.</p>
<p>Нет. Он не мог настаивать на этом всерьёз.</p>
<p>— Вы тоже считаете, что те, кто пришёл в Европу, специально разрушали всё это?</p>
<p>— Конечно, — она задержала дыхание, когда он начал отвечать, — же нет. Кто-то в Первом Порядке бесспорно считал. Не я. И в этом вопросе моё мнение было мнением большинства. Рей, — он выдохнул, — дело не в том, что они специально разрушали, или не видели величия во всём этом. Не разрушали. Видели. Но они были людьми другой культуры, другого мира. Для них это не несло такого большого значения, как для меня и таких, как я. Мелочь за мелочью, неосторожность за неосторожностью, результат очевиден. И это было только началом.</p>
<p>— Началом?</p>
<p>Она не прерывалась на то, чтобы обдумать его слова. Ей хотелось увидеть всю картину его глазами.</p>
<p>— Эта культура для многих была культурой захватчиков. Вся наша история — история одной лишь жестокости, — Рей с большим трудом сдержала улыбку: Хакс наверняка и сам понимал, как иронично это звучало теперь. — Наш путь любви к собственной культуре в первую очередь считали устаревшим.</p>
<p>— Культура может устареть?</p>
<p>— Культуры, Рей. В том числе культуры тех, кто приходил к нам. Они сливались в одну большую культуру, теряя все свои отличия. Хорошие или плохие, — она снова насторожилась, — я не готов судить. Я принадлежу только своей культуре, и я не хочу говорить, что другие хуже моей. Но когда мою культуру пытались стереть, сгладить все отличия, я не смог стоять в стороне. Один раз с Европой это уже случилось. Я не хотел второго.</p>
<p>— Что вы имеете в виду?</p>
<p>— Когда в Европу пришло христианство, — она почувствовала напряжение. Не только внутри: Хакс на секунду перевёл на неё взгляд.</p>
<p>Словно был готов прерваться в любой момент, когда она даст сигнал, что ей неприятно.</p>
<p>— Христианство объединило её жителей. Все культуры начали соединяться в одну. Если хотите, культуру Небесного Иерусалима. Один город на небесах для всех, где все думают одинаково и идут одинаково, — он прищурился, словно пытаясь разглядеть что-то в темноте. — Только так будет обретено спасение.</p>
<p>Рей не могла с этим спорить. Хакс говорил о том, что никогда в открытую не утверждалось в Писании, но что всегда подразумевалось ортодоксальными течениями.</p>
<p>Рей не принадлежала ортодоксальным течениям.</p>
<p>— Не для меня, — она покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Это ересь, Рей.</p>
<p>— Ересь для них, — она пожала плечами, — и такова их дорога. Я не хочу ей следовать.</p>
<p>— Мы говорили об этом, — он развернулся к ней, смотря с необычным для себя, совершенно живым интересом. — Какова ваша дорога, в таком случае?</p>
<p>— Объединение мира ничего не принесёт, — Римская Империя пала. Курс на объединение, который взяли лидеры многих стран в последний век, привёл только к появлению Первого Порядка. Объединение разрушало единство: странный парадокс, который Рей была не в силах разрешить. — Никто не обрушит нам Царства Небесного на голову. Потому что оно уже здесь.</p>
<p>— Здесь? Среди крови и грязи? — теперь уже он приводил ей аргументы противников. Ему было любопытно, как было любопытно Рей узнать, что двигало им.</p>
<p>— Оно погребено под ними, — спорить не было смысла. Лишь объяснить. — Только очистив его от них, мы по-настоящему окажемся там. До этого все будут заперты у дверей Эдема.</p>
<p>— То есть, вы предлагаете заботиться об этом мире, чтобы в конце концов он стал раем, и мы все вернулись сюда?</p>
<p>— Только это, — это действительно было ересью. Но ни папа, ни сама Рей не хотели выбирать никакую другую дорогу.</p>
<p>— Интересно, — произнёс Хакс. — Ваши стремления благороднее, чем я думал раньше. Я бы хотел помочь вам, Рей.</p>
<p>— Помочь мне?</p>
<p>— Христианство стало частью Европы. Той Европы, которую я хотел спасти. Я сам не разделяю вашей веры, вы об этом, я думаю, уже догадались, — он взглянул на неё, видимо, ища следы какой-то эмоции. Рей только смотрела с пониманием. — Но сейчас мы не говорим о вере, мы говорим о культуре. Здесь наши пути пересекаются. Хотя вы пока добиваетесь больших успехов, — он улыбнулся ей. В первый раз за долгое время.</p>
<p>Она ожидала, что рано или поздно он скажет что-то такое. Что, уничтожая, он нёс спасение тому, против чего бился.</p>
<p>Её пронзило осознание.</p>
<p>— Возможно, что вы недооцениваете себя.</p>
<p>— Недооцениваю? — он чуть наклонил голову вперёд.</p>
<p>— Недооцениваете, — она кивнула. — «Огненным шквалом» вы пробудили Европу ото сна. Она вернулась, но не благодаря вам, а вопреки.</p>
<p>Воистину, пути властителя не знал никто.</p>
<p>Хакс был чудовищной, по-настоящему разрушительной силой. И, как и любая разрушительная сила, он тоже нёс в себе какую-то цель. Он тоже прокладывал тропу ко всеобщему искуплению, как и каждый из них.</p>
<p>— Охотники разбудили свою страну, — продолжала она. — Их соседи теперь восстанавливают Европу вместе с нами. Сопротивление пришло с борьбой. Хотя я бы предпочла, чтобы этих жертв не было.</p>
<p>Рей поймала себя на мысли, что сохранение всех культур во всём их многообразии, пусть даже с осознанием принадлежности в большей степени к своей собственной, было благородной целью. Достаточно близкой ей.</p>
<p>Пропаганда доносила до неё слова о превосходстве, о бое с чужаками, об уничтожении пришедших. Пропаганда и того, что позже станет Союзной Европой, и того, что было Первым Порядком. Сам Хакс иногда с экранов зачитывал что-то такое.</p>
<p>Однако то, что двигало им изнутри, заслуживало уважения. Если бы он не уничтожал во имя этого миллионы, если бы не сеял боль, ненависть и разрушение, она почла бы за честь присоединиться к его делу.</p>
<p>Она и без того, выходит, занималась почти тем же самым.</p>
<p>— Кто-то должен был их принести. Так сложилось, что этим кем-то оказался я. Рей, — он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на неё. Его глаза, казалось, блестели в последних лучах заходившего солнца, — «Огненный шквал» должен был стать единственным применённым оружием в той войне. Жертв стало бы меньше, чем если бы мы его не применили.</p>
<p>— Их всё равно стало больше.</p>
<p>— Да. И это ошибка в моих расчётах.</p>
<p>— Это ваша дорога, Армитаж, — она нагнулась к нему, чувствуя, что говорить становилось тяжелее, чем обычно.</p>
<p>Он не был фанатиком. Он полагался на холодный расчёт. Он старался уменьшить количество жертв.</p>
<p>Не получилось. Расчётам в их мире поддавалось не всё.</p>
<p>Он признал свою ошибку. Он шёл дальше по своей дороге. Большего Рей требовать от него не могла.</p>
<p>— И я бы прошёл по ней ещё раз, — его взгляд снова стал для неё нечитаемым. — Я не отказываюсь от того, что сделал, Рей.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, — она откинулась обратно на кресло пилота. — Но я не могу согласиться с вами в том, что всё это стоило таких жертв.</p>
<p>— С моей — стоило.</p>
<p>Разговор был окончен.</p>
<p>Как бы ни была благородна цель Хакса, методы, которыми он к ним шёл, она не примет никогда. Её дорога шла слишком далеко от «Огненного шквала». И если Рей ещё когда-нибудь прольёт кровь, то только затем, чтобы остановить историю от повторения. Чтобы больше никто не прошёл через то, что уже совершил Первый Порядок.</p>
<p>Снаружи наступила ночь: солнце окончательно скрылась за горами, уходя туда, где началась та война.</p>
<p>Внутри была тишина. Безмолвная, не нарушаемая ничем. Кроме, пожалуй, шелеста шерсти: Хакс, всё ещё смотревший во тьму, по-прежнему гладил Миллисент, перебравшуюся к нему на руки. Рей, повернув голову направо, смотрела на них, стараясь не думать сейчас ни о чём.</p>
<p>— Знаете, — вдруг тихо, хрипло заговорил Хакс, когда Миллисент свернулась калачиком у него на коленях. Она сначала не поверила, что слышала его голос, — после всего этого... всего, что было... Я рад, что оказался здесь.</p>
<p>— На Сулавеси?</p>
<p>— Здесь. С ней, — он опустил глаза, указывая на Миллисент, — и с вами.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Рядом с вами мне, — он перевёл дыхание, — спокойно. И я, — в это мгновение он стал говорить быстрее, как будто это ему давалось тяжело, — я вижу, что могу доверять вам Рей. Даже свою жизнь.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — она кивнула. Он ещё несколько секунд смотрел на неё, будто ожидая чего-то, и она, не выдержав этого взгляда, ставшего ещё тяжелее, чем обычно, отвернулась, переводя дыхание. — Армитаж.</p>
<p>Он устроился — она едва видела эти движения — удобнее в своём кресле. Чуть наклонив голову, Рей заметила, что он закрыл глаза.</p>
<p>Первые несколько минут он тяжело дышал, словно был чем-то взволнован. Словно она отреагировала на его слова совершенно не так, как он рассчитывал. К лучшему или к худшему, она понятия не имела. И не хотела делать всё только хуже. Рей просто молча смотрела на него, пока он не заснул.</p>
<p>Спокойно и безмятежно. Человек, который отдал приказ об уничтожении миллионов, спал спокойно и безмятежно со своим питомцем на руках. Человек, который один раз уже спас ей жизнь, человек, который стал ей близок, отдыхал после тяжёлого дня.</p>
<p>Она вздрогнула. Она за всю свою жизнь не могла предположить, что будет думать о ком-то похожем на Хакса так, как она думала о нём сейчас. И ещё она не могла предположить, что ей будет с этими мыслями почти комфортно.</p>
<p>От этого становилось не по себе.</p>
<p>Рей встала из кресла, не в силах смотреть на Хакса и Миллисент сейчас. Взяла куртку, укрыла их. Убедилась, что ни один из них не проснулся от этого.</p>
<p>Скрылась в своей каюте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Одиннадцатым — Погружение Владычицы, святой из святых, в сон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну что, взлетаем?</p>
<p>— Взлета...</p>
<p>Тревожный писк. Арту нашёл кого-то. Кого-то, кто вполне мог оказаться враждебен им всем. Кого-то, кто скорее всего и был враждебен.</p>
<p>— Что такое? — пока она это говорила, Хакс внимательно смотрел на неё, и она понимала, что он предостерегает от запуска двигателей сейчас.</p>
<p>Множество точек со всех концов острова. И все неуклонно двигались прямо к «Соколу» с большой скоростью. Полное окружение. Охотники. Очень много охотников. Все шли за Хаксом.</p>
<p>По фонарю кабины стучал дождь. Снаружи дул сильный, почти ураганный ветер. Небо застилала сплошная облачность. В Индонезию пришёл очередной муссон, окутывая горы Сулавеси туманом.</p>
<p>— Армитаж, нам нужно улетать как можно скорее, — она всё равно запустила двигатели.</p>
<p>— Рей, — он переключил тумблер обратно, вставая из кресла. — вам нужно улетать как можно скорее. Вам всем.</p>
<p>— А вы?</p>
<p>— Сначала наш груз, потом я. Рей, если мы улетим отсюда сейчас, они продолжат нас преследовать. Вы готовы подвергнуть надежду Европы опасности из-за одного меня?</p>
<p>— Из-за нас. Мы оба в этом замешаны.</p>
<p>— Если они увидят меня, они сосредоточатся на мне. У вас будет время, пока они будут думать, что я здесь не один.</p>
<p>Он вообще понимал, что говорил?</p>
<p>— Вы думаете, они посмотрят на «Сокол», который куда-то улетает, и догадаются, что вы остались тут? И даже если догадаются, Армитаж, у них наверняка ещё остались «Джавелины».</p>
<p>— Им не потребуется догадываться, — он покачал головой. — Если вы взлетите достаточно высоко, они не смогут заметить вас здесь.</p>
<p>Очередной порыв прошёлся по верхушкам деревьев. Взлетать в такую погоду было настоящим самоубийством даже для опытных пилотов, даже на самых совершенных самолётах.</p>
<p>Рей вывела из окружения «Сокол» с остатками Сопротивления на борту в битве при Фолклендах, пока Люк отвлекал огонь на себя. Это была зима в пятидесятых широтах, и погода была гораздо хуже. Те, кто владели «Соколом» до Рей, совершали и более рискованные манёвры, чем полёты в окутанных туманом горах.</p>
<p>Увидеть что-то здесь действительно было невозможно, а система сокрытия от радаров работала достаточно хорошо, чтобы ближайшие несколько часов охотники ничего не заметили.</p>
<p>У неё были все шансы.</p>
<p>Проблема в том, что только у неё.</p>
<p>— Их слишком много.</p>
<p>— Не будет слишком легко, — его голос не дрогнул. Рей не могла прочитать ни единой эмоции.</p>
<p>— Армитаж, — она посмотрела прямо на него, — мы всё ещё можем улететь вместе. Вы скроетесь от них. Опять поменяете фамилию. У «Сокола» хватит скорости, чтобы оторваться от них.</p>
<p>— Я не готов подвергать будущее Европы риску ради себя, — он неуклонно стоял на своём.</p>
<p>— Вы этого будущего можете не застать, — она не понимала, почему её это так сильно беспокоило.</p>
<p>— Я? — он усмехнулся. — Рей, у президента Союзной Европы скоро будет фамилия Доннелли. И тогда, — его глаза недобро сверкнули, когда в них отразилась далёкая молния, — мой план будет наконец исполнен.</p>
<p>Или ей чудился отсвет «Огненного шквала»?</p>
<p>Она не знала, блефовал ли он. Но она не чувствовала в нём желания героически пожертвовать собой во имя чьего-то блага. А добровольно убивать себя генерал Хакс точно бы не стал. Ни тот, что отдавал приказ открыть огонь по городам Европы, ни тот, что вместе с ней вытаскивал детёнышей.</p>
<p>Решение, которое она приняла после секунды размышлений, было самым тяжёлым за то время, что они провели здесь. Даже тяжелее, чем молчание перед верхушкой Союза о том, кто на самом деле её охранял.</p>
<p>— Я в любом случае вернусь за вами, когда закончу с нашим грузом, — но никто не смел сбивать Рей Скайоукер с её собственного пути.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Не делать же мне лодку, чтобы возвращаться одному.</p>
<p>— Тогда начинаем. Вы можете покинуть «Сокол», — эти слова давались ей тяжело.</p>
<p>Раздались шаги. Она запустила двигатель.</p>
<p>— Рей! — вдруг крикнул он из другого конца салона.</p>
<p>— Да, Армитаж? — он принял решение полететь с ней?</p>
<p>— Позаботьтесь о Миллисент, — она сглотнула. Неужели он и в самом деле?.. — Пока будете лететь. Её скоро нужно будет покормить.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — к горлу подступал ком. — Я позабочусь.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — мягко, хотя всё ещё громко, произнёс он и сошёл вниз.</p>
<p>Двигатель медленно прогревался, а Арту очищал фонарь от капель дождя. У Рей было время. Она быстрым шагом пошла к трапу. Армитаж — да, не Хакс, не генерал; Армитаж — стоял снаружи.</p>
<p>— Улетайте быстрее, — он говорил холодно, почти командуя ей. — Скоро они вас заметят.</p>
<p>За спиной у него была винтовка, к поясу он пристегнул пистолет. Рей подошла к нему.</p>
<p>— Рей, — он снова смягчился, словно пытаясь найти способ, как быстрее заставить её покинуть Сулавеси. — Рей, не ставьте под угрозу нашу задачу.</p>
<p>Она передала Армитажу собственное оружие — фамильный пистолет и несколько магазинов с патронами к нему. Это поможет.</p>
<p>— Удачи, — улыбнулась, не в силах хоть как-то ещё продемонстрировать собственную искренность.</p>
<p>— И вам.</p>
<p>Внутри всё будто скрутило изнутри. Хотелось сказать что-то ещё. Что она сама ещё не поняла, не могла сформулировать. Слишком рано. Слишком тяжело. Слишком не вовремя прибыли охотники.</p>
<p>Ей осталось только кивнуть — и почти убежать в самолёт.</p>
<p>Двигатель прогрелся. Она подняла трап и полетела вверх. На берегу горного озера стояла, смотря ей вслед, уменьшавшаяся с каждой секундой фигура, скрывшаяся за туманом меньше чем через минуту.</p>
<p>Рей всё поднималась и поднималась. Вокруг били молнии и дул ветер, сносивший «Сокол» в сторону своей невероятной силой. Она оставалась спокойна. Только когда грозовой фронт остался внизу, а индикатор высоты давно превысил отметку в десять тысяч метров, она перевела «Сокол» в режим горизонтального полёта и развернула его на запад.</p>
<p>Она летела над Яванским морем с твёрдым намерением вернуться обратно. И, как Армитаж и предполагал, её никто не заметил.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Почти все детёныши остались на Яве, готовые к транспортировке отдельным бортом. Рей дозаправилась, на этот раз отправив говорить с работником аэропорта Трипио, до сих пор не замеченного в сотрудничестве с Первым Порядком, в отличие от неё. На корабле их осталось четверо: сама Рей, два её дроида и Миллисент. И они возвращались на Сулавеси, всё ещё заслонённый от света солнца слоем плотных облаков, но уже не находившийся под грозовым фронтом.<p>Рей летела к озеру, на котором попрощалась с Армитажем. Арту не фиксировал никаких сигналов, но она полагала, что облака слишком сильно влияли на его радары. Она хотела надеяться, во всяком случае.</p>
<p>Когда она приземлилась, на этом месте всё ещё никого не было.</p>
<p>Почти никого.</p>
<p>Арту издал писк, выведя на экран данные с бортовых камер. Рей увидела группу людей в традиционных одеждах. Местное племя. Самые молодые участники группы были подозрительно похожи на того парня, которого она и Армитаж спасли. Рей решилась выйти наружу.</p>
<p>— Трипио, за мной. Арту, если они попробуют напасть на меня, открывай предупредительный. Не смей стрелять по ним.</p>
<p>Подтверждающая трель.</p>
<p>— Мастер Рей, должен заметить, что это крайне неразумная тактика, и я бы предпочёл не сталкиваться с этими людьми, не будь у меня хоть какого-то оружия.</p>
<p>— Я поняла тебя, Трипио, — отозвалась она. — Но нам придётся это сделать, — она ступила на трап и спустилась по нему вниз.</p>
<p>— Мы обречены, — однако он всё же последовал за ней. Их тут же обступили со всех сторон.</p>
<p>Рей медленно подняла руки в жесте примирения, и Трипио сделал точно также. Из толпы выступил уже немолодой мужчина и, активно жестикулируя, обратился к ней.</p>
<p>— Что он говорит, Трипио?</p>
<p>— Он спрашивает, кто мы такие, мастер Рей.</p>
<p>— Скажи ему, что один человек из его племени может меня знать, — громко произнесла она, давая понять, что говорила скорее с предводителем группы, чем с Трипио.</p>
<p>— Кто этот человек? — сам Трипио окончательно принял свои обязанности переводчика.</p>
<p>— Мальчишка с тёмными волосами и широкими карими глазами. Он почти упал с обрыва, когда я и тот, кого я ищу, его спасли.</p>
<p>Предводитель группы кивнул и поднял вверх руку, прося, видимо, их ждать. Рей взглянула на Трипио. Тот не подавал никаких признаков беспокойства, кроме обыкновенных для себя. Она решила, что бояться нечего. Руки, впрочем, не опустила.</p>
<p>Посовещавшись с группой, предводитель заговорил уже с Рей:</p>
<p>— Я знаю этого парня, — Трипио продолжил переводить. — Его зовут Темири Благг. Мы благодарны вам за его спасение и за предупреждение об опасности, которая грозит нашему миру, — похоже, парень был впечатлён их встречей. — Что мы можем сделать для вас?</p>
<p>На этих словах предводитель группы махнул ей рукой. Рей чуть опустила ладони вниз, и когда он не среагировал враждебно, скрестила их за спиной, демонстрируя таким образом открытость.</p>
<p>— Видели ли вы человека с рыжими волосами и голубыми глазами? У него с собой ещё было два пистолета и винтовка. — она чувствовала наступающее волнение.</p>
<p>Тон предводителя стал гораздо тише и печальнее. Настало время готовиться к худшему.</p>
<p>Всё-таки ей следовало увести его за собой.</p>
<p>— Он пошёл наверх, к тому вулкану, — он показал на одну из самых высоких гор Сулавеси, находившуюся в километре отсюда. — За ним следовало много людей. Мы пошли за ними, чтобы узнать, не хотят ли они осквернить вулкан.</p>
<p>— Кто-то из этих людей вернулся?</p>
<p>— Ни один. Вулкан забрал их всех, — предводитель покачал головой.</p>
<p>Надежда оставалась.</p>
<p>— А его? Того, кто был со мной?</p>
<p>— Это известно лишь вулкану.</p>
<p>— Я могу попробовать найти его? — пока она не убедится лично в том, что Армитаж не затаился где-то там, всё ещё ожидая её и прячась от остатков охотников, она не поверит.</p>
<p>— Пока не будете осквернять вулкан.</p>
<p>— Я даю вам слово, этого не случится.</p>
<p>— Мы верим вашему слову.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — она не стала склонять голову в жесте почтения. Это могло значить что-то не столь приятное для племени.</p>
<p>— Мы благодарим вас за спасение того, кто был с нами, и прощаемся. Но помните, ни мы, ни вулкан не пощадим вас, если вы попробуете осквернить его.</p>
<p>— Непременно, — она проводила взглядом группу, двинувшуюся вниз по склону. Дождавшись, пока они уйдут, скомандовала: — Трипио, остаёшься на корабле вместе с Арту. Если я не вернусь через день, или если тут появятся те, кто за нами охотился, улетайте немедленно и сообщите обо всём в Союз.</p>
<p>— Мастер Рей, — ей показалось, или Трипио сейчас проявлял эмоцию?</p>
<p>— Со мной точно всё будет в порядке. Можешь не волноваться, — она подмигнула ему и медленно двинулась в направлении, противоположном тому, куда ушли люди буги.</p>
<p>Дорогу после дождя развезло. Не до конца сметённый ветром в океан пепел, листья, почва: всё перемешалось. В конце концов Рей была вынуждена сломать крупную ветку и идти, опираясь на неё.</p>
<p>Вулкан был не такой высокий, как она ожидала, и по его пологим склонам было взбираться гораздо проще, чем по скале, на которой обосновались пойманные вчера фруктовые крыланы.</p>
<p>Вчера. Рей уже и забыла, как может в одну ночь измениться весь мир вокруг неё. С тех самых пор, как ушёл папа, ничего подобного не случалось ни разу.</p>
<p>И вот теперь.</p>
<p>Она добралась до кратера. Внизу, в жерле, рокотала лава. Ни чьего-то тела. Ни даже оружия. Даже её собственного. Как будто вулкан действительно поглотил их всех. И охотников, и...</p>
<p>Рей почувствовала, как дышать становится тяжелее.</p>
<p>И Армитажа.</p>
<p>У неё оставалась только одна надежда. Эта надежда находилась не здесь.</p>
<p>Она медленно пошла вниз. Раскаты грома вдалеке сходили на нет. Муссон ненадолго отступил. Скоро он вернётся, и Рей лучше было поспешить.</p>
<p>Её путь освещало вышедшее ненадолго солнце. Обычно она радовалась, когда оно появлялось после дождя. Сейчас в переливах капель на листьях ей чудился огненный отблеск чьих-то волос. Когда же она оборачивалась, то видела только паука или змею, проползавших мимо.</p>
<p>Природа Индонезии возрождалась. Но жизнь всегда шла рука об руку со смертью. Скользя по грязи, Рей добралась до «Сокола». Дождавшись, пока Арту опустит трап, зашла внутрь. Поддавшись порыву, открыла дверь в каюту Армитажа. Её встретил только жалобный звук, похожий то ли на испуганный рёв медвежонка, то ли на приветственное мяуканье кошки. Нет. Тут Армитажа не было.</p>
<p>— Арту, — произнесла Рей, садясь в кресло. — Просканируй вулкан на этих координатах, — она достаточно хорошо ориентировалась по карте, чтобы знать, куда именно забралась несколько часов назад.</p>
<p>Подтверждающая трель.</p>
<p>Секунда. Две. Три. Минута. Ещё одна. Пять. Десять.</p>
<p>Ничего.</p>
<p>Ничего и никого.</p>
<p>Писк. Арту закончил сканирование.</p>
<p>— Я поняла, — она с силой втянула в себя воздух и рвано выдохнула. С каждой секундой становилось тяжелее понимать то, что произошло. Она ведь ничего не успела. Ни сказать, ни сделать.</p>
<p>Проклятье.</p>
<p>— Взлетаем, — она подняла трап. Сзади послышалось, как кто-то семенил ногами.</p>
<p>Последний луч надежды вспыхнул — и погас. Миллисент, опустив морду вниз, заползла в кресло, которое прежде занимал Армитаж, и свернулась там калачиком. Рей несколько раз моргнула: нельзя было позволять появившейся пелене застилать глаза.</p>
<p>«Сокол» поднялся на крыло. Они летели далеко отсюда. Через море Флорес, через Яванское море, через Индийский океан. Обратно.</p>
<p>Миссия была завершена.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Двенадцатым — Вновь возвышение креста Владыки над миром</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темири, опираясь на крупную ветку давно упавшего дерева, которую подобрал у берега, поднимался вверх по склону. Идти было тяжело. Совсем недавно начался сезон дождей. Сильные западные ветры принесли с собой грозовые тучи, то и дело проносившиеся над Тана Бугис.</p>
<p>Никто в здравом уме не поднимался сюда в это время от начала веков. Этот сезон буги вообще проводили на побережье, питаясь летними запасами и прибитой к берегу рыбой. Выходить в море было слишком опасно: пучина любила смельчаков, но всегда становилась могилой для безумцев. В горах змеи и прочие ядовитые твари становились ещё незаметнее, чем обычно.</p>
<p>Только один раз буги нарушили это правило. Когда по всему острову появились странные люди, желавшие попасть наверх. Старый вождь тогда взял своих самых верных воинов и поднялся вслед, чтобы убедиться: новые гости не оскверняли природу Тана Бугис.</p>
<p>Они так и не узнали. Те люди исчезли у жерла. А после прилетел самолёт, огромная железная птица, чьи спутники — мужчина, женщина и золотой механический божок, знавший, по его заверениям, все языки мира, — спасли Темири, когда он едва не сорвался с обрыва.</p>
<p>У жерла исчез ещё и мужчина. Женщина же и божок покинули Тана Бугис навсегда, улетев на своей железной птице куда-то далеко и больше не появляясь. Недолго Темири даже винил в этом ушедших вслед за странными гостями: те не спасли того, кто помог буги, и помог не один раз. Однако потом он смирился, понимая, что это был выбор самого мужчины. Как и оставить их было выбором женщины и божка.</p>
<p>С тех пор Темири каждый год поднимался наверх. Он проходил мимо большого озера, на котором стояла в тот день железная птица, если он правильно помнил рассказы тех, кто поднялся вверх в тот день. Здесь он садился на берегу и думал о женщине, которая с такой добротой смотрела на него, когда спасла, и о божке, который так услужливо переводил всё то, что он говорил.</p>
<p>Эти мысли уже сами по себе были опасны: путь в несколько километров по тропам вверх, не тронутым до того никем, населяли самые разные опасные твари. Следить следовало за ними, а не за ушедшим прошлым. Не говоря уже о том, что два или три года подряд муссоны приходили раньше, и Темири шёл под проливным дождём, размывавшим дорогу ещё сильнее.</p>
<p>Родители каждый раз отговаривали его, и каждый раз он всё равно сбегал, поступал по-своему. У него был долг — долг памяти — и ему следовало этот долг отдать. Больше для своих спасителей он ничего сделать не мог.</p>
<p>Только подняться ещё выше, к кратеру вулкана, где закончилась история одного из них.</p>
<p>В очередной раз переставив палку, Темири оказался прямо над жерлом. Посмотрел вниз, на бушевавшую лаву. Нежданные гости, опасные для его племени, сгинули там. Там же сгинул и один из тех, кто пытался защитить буги от них. В борьбе ли, в мире ли: он покинул их.</p>
<p>Темири сел на скалу. Положил палку перед собой и прижав её ногами, сосредоточился на мире вокруг. На пении прекрасных птиц где-то далеко внизу. На громовых раскатах, не затихавших здесь в сезон дождей ни на минуту. На памяти о лице того мужчины.</p>
<p>Несколько минут на весь год — и нужно будет уходить вниз. Скоро стемнеет, а в темноте в лесу становилось слишком опасно даже для Темири. К тому же, с запада надвигалось большое облако. Волосы Темири уже взъерошивал ветер, с каждой секундой становившийся только сильнее.</p>
<p>Пора назад. Он открыл глаза и, взяв палку в руки, опираясь на неё, поднялся на ноги.</p>
<p>Что-то чёрное блеснуло рядом с деревом, что росло на самом склоне. Даже необычно. Вокруг шёл пар от смертельно горячей воды, а этот крошечный островок зелени был здесь будто всю жизнь Темири.</p>
<p>Всё то время, что он ходил к жерлу, во всяком случае.</p>
<p>Осторожно, стараясь не соскользнуть в кипящую воду, Темири дошёл до дерева и пригляделся.</p>
<p>Не мёртвая змея. Даже не живая. Вообще не змея. Что-то другое.</p>
<p>Винтовка. Страшное оружие, способное убить человека за несколько мгновений. Темири осмотрелся: никого рядом не было. Воспользовавшись этим, он наклонился и поднял винтовку, оглядев её.</p>
<p>Надпись на чужом, но известном ему языке. Те, кто покупал у буги рыбу, говорили на нём. Мужчина и женщина говорили на нём. Торговцы говорили на нём — и научили говорить Темири после долгих просьб. Даже не говорить, просто понимать. Нацарапанные на прикладе буквы складывались в три слова:</p>
<p>«Защити наш храм».</p>
<p>Защитить. Храм.</p>
<p>Что за храм? Почему его следовало защитить? Темири совершенно ничего не понимал.</p>
<p>Он только слышал рассказы рыбаков, выходивших в море на западе и иногда останавливавшихся в портах на других островах, о том, что на Яве кто-то строил храм для восхваления то ли Тримурти, то ли каких ещё богов, пытавшихся походить на Тримурти и тем привлекать жителей островов. Кто-то даже говорил, что строила его женщина. Кто-то один раз сказал Темири, что она была похожа на ту, которая спасла его. Тогда он не поверил.</p>
<p>Но вот теперь был вполне готов к этому.</p>
<p>Она призывала его к себе. Спустя долгие годы Темири наконец мог отплатить ей за то, что когда-то она спасла жизнь и ему, и всему его племени.</p>
<p>А может, и не только ей? Может, винтовку оставила не она? В конце концов, её самолёта он не видел уже очень давно. Может, мужчина вернулся?</p>
<p>И если так — то ему следовало сообщить ей. Как можно быстрее.</p>
<p>Закинув винтовку за спину и взяв в руки палку, он стал спускаться.<br/>И только тогда он вдруг понял, что блестела на солнце не только винтовка. Над ней, на дереве висел какой-то слишком крупный тёмный лист, на который он сначала не обратил внимание. Но подняв голову, Темири не увидел ничего. Только что-то зелёное — кажется, плод этого дерева, — упало на землю. Раздался шелест, и над Темири на несколько секунд как будто зашло солнце.</p>
<p>Летучая лисица, которую словно что-то вспугнуло, поднялась на крыло. Своими колоссальными крыльями она, казалось, накрывала остров, что был под ними. Она летела куда-то далеко, и Темири решил, что пришла пора последовать её примеру.</p>
<p>Происходившее становилось всё загадочнее, и летучая лисица, по какой-то неясной ему причине отбившаяся от стаи, не вносила никакой ясности.</p>
<p>Он поспешил вниз. Теперь его путь уже совершенно точно лежал на Яву. Именно там, в новом храме, который построила таинственная женщина, наверняка находились ответы на все те вопросы, которыми он задавался сейчас.</p>
<p>Возможно, не только он. Возможно, она тоже.</p>
<p>И если так, то ему следовало поспешить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. За всеми — Великая ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Двери храма в очередной раз отворились, открывая вид на Боробудур, стоявший в нескольких сотнях метров отсюда. В первую секунду Рей едва обратила на это внимание: в храм заходило много людей, и хотя она старалась пристальнее рассмотреть каждого, сейчас, когда она готовилась к службе, это было очень тяжело. Но когда она увидела, кто именно зашёл, и что он держал в руках, она обернулась и быстрым шагом пошла к нему.</p>
<p>В храме поднялся шёпот: пришедший держал винтовку. Так было не принято.</p>
<p>Никто здесь не демонстрировал оружие, хотя носили его все, включая саму Рей, никогда не оставлявшую новый пистолет, даже во время службы. Ей следовало оставаться готовой ко всему.</p>
<p>Даже несмотря на то, что война закончилась уже давно, и не так давно затих последний её отголосок. Охотники на Первый Порядок, организация, поставившая своей целью осуществить суд над всеми, кто войну развязал, тоже исчезли.</p>
<p>В тот самый день, когда пропал без вести агент Союзной Европы Оливер Доннелли, а вместе с ним — и генерал Армитаж Хакс. Больше не было никаких заявлений и никаких обещаний покарать всех тех, кто помогал врагу. Больше ни один бывший генерал Первого Порядка не восставал из мёртвых. Никто не знал, что было тому причиной. Рей до сих пор гадала о том, что случилось там, на верхушке Сулавеси.</p>
<p>И приходила к выводу, в который отказывалась верить. Армитаж пожертвовал собой, чтобы избавиться от охотников, отдал свою жизнь ради временного спокойствия на планете.</p>
<p>Последний военный преступник и преследовавшие его покинули этот мир вместе. Земля наконец смогла вздохнуть спокойно, продолжив восстанавливаться после извержения Анак-Кракатау и самой страшной войны в истории.</p>
<p>Очередного извержения. Очередной самой страшной войны. Пока планета жила, борьба не прекратится. Рей это знала. Но это не значило, что она не собиралась помогать тем, кто в этой борьбе пострадал.</p>
<p>После того, как Доннелли пропал без вести, она осталась единственной главой миссии по восстановлению фауны. И она, как ей казалось, со своей обязанностью справилась. Из не так сильно пострадавшей Индонезии в почти уничтоженную Европу потянулись, один за другим, самолёты и корабли с животными.</p>
<p>Вскоре от Темзы до Урала реки вновь наполнились рыбами. Потомки улова Рей и Армитажа, скрещённые с антарктическими видами, распространились везде, заняв большую часть ниш: разве что на дне до сих пор безраздельно властвовали сомы.</p>
<p>Побережье Средиземного моря плотно заняли раки и ящерицы. В лесах вновь затрубили хоботы слонов, покрывшихся шерстью во второй раз в истории. Медведи сменили окрас с бурого на более тёмный и стали меньше в размерах. Очень похожие на них, но не превосходившие в холке волков хищники начали искать добычу неподалёку от них.</p>
<p>Наконец воздух снова наполнился хлопаньем крыльев, на этот раз перепончатых. Летучие мыши самых разных размеров и окрасов наполнили его, и на многих сухих деревьях вновь появилась листва. На этот раз — тёмная.</p>
<p>Миссия Рей подошла к концу, и Союзная Европа разрешила ей отойти от дел.</p>
<p>Она устремилась сюда, построив, как и хотела, на полученные деньги храм и став в нём первым священником. Как и её папа, она не приняла монашеского обета, показывая тем самым, что её служение в первую очередь было служением Властителю в этом мире.</p>
<p>Сейчас она собиралась снова воздать ему хвалу среди тех, кто её убеждения разделял. Жителей и гостей поселения, о котором так мечтал Армитаж.</p>
<p>Сегодня их стало больше.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, — выговорил пришедший на относительно неплохом английском. Хорошо: она уже приготовилась звать Трипио.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, — улыбнулась она.</p>
<p>Тот самый парень, которого они тогда спасли. Уже взрослый, теперь он возвышался над ней на голову. Отпустил волосы до плеч. Черты лица стали более резкими. Глаза смотрели на мир вокруг с тёплой грустью.</p>
<p>Рей тяжело сглотнула, вспоминая, у кого ещё были такие.</p>
<p>Её мысли прервало раздавшееся совсем рядом довольное урчание, и обладатель низкого тёмного силуэта вышел из-за спины Рей, обходя парня вокруг.</p>
<p>Миллисент после нескольких лет, потраченных на благополучие рода бинтуронгов, вернулась к Рей. Они вместе оставили Европу, вместе прибыли сюда. И вместе вспоминали о человеке, который исчез на этих островах годы назад.</p>
<p>— Подождёшь, пока я закончу? — попросила она. — Нам нужно восхвалить Властителя.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — он посмотрел на свободную скамейку. — Я могу?</p>
<p>— Да. Это и твой дом тоже, — кивнула она. — Я постараюсь скорее.</p>
<p>Развернувшись, она пошла к двум помещениям, завешенным фиолетовыми шторами со всех сторон, стоявшим неподалёку от алтаря.</p>
<p>Рей долго размышляла над тем, по какому обряду будет служить, и по какому обряду будет построен храм. В конце концов, она соединила готику северной Европы, в которой жители этих лесов не чувствовали себя чужими, со свободой выбора пути, которую так ценил её отец. Внутри храм был больше похож на католический. Так Рей почитала память святого Оригена, придерживавшегося западного обряда.</p>
<p>Она совершала таинства, но никогда не настаивала на их обязательности или необходимости. Так исповедь постепенно превращалась в разговор о дороге, который, как выяснилось, местные жители любили. Особенно, когда их при этом не видели. Для этого между двумя помещениями стояла деревянная стенка с крохотным оконцем, которое пришедший мог оставить завешенным, а мог — открыть, если ему хотелось беседы лицом к лицу. Рей никогда не настаивала ни на том, ни на другом. Но перед службой кто-то к ней да подходил.</p>
<p>Уж точно подходила Миллисент. Пальцем приказав ей лечь рядом и вести себя тихо, Рей подобрала под себя одежды и приготовилась слушать.</p>
<p>Трипио в этот момент включил запись текста службы, переведённого на индонезийский.</p>
<p>В зале стало шумно. Непривычно шумно. Обычно её прихожане наоборот затихали, услышав едва заметно механизированное пение. Парень, появившийся из ниоткуда и принёсший с собой напоминание о давно ушедшем, громко удивился. Первым порывом было выглянуть из исповедальни, но Рей сдержалась. Скорее всего, он просто в первый раз был на литургии.</p>
<p>— Да простит Властитель нас всех за наши грехи, — некоторые формулировки Рей, не считавшая себя вправе возвышаться над другими, изменила собственной волей. Ещё одна ересь.</p>
<p>— Да простит, — тихо произнесла она. — Что тревожит тебя?</p>
<p>Малодушие. Маловерие. Зависть. Ложь во благо. Рей знала весь этот список. И всякий раз, услышав его, говорила только одно:</p>
<p>— Властитель тебя простит. Иди с миром по своему пути, но старайся больше не делать то, что считаешь неправильным сама</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>Занавеска зашелестела, а потом зашелестела ещё раз. Ещё один человек пришёл, рассказывая о том, как испортил недругу сеть. Она не чувствовала себя вправе отпускать ему грехи или наоборот, не отпускать. Она только выражала надежду и помогала обрести её другому.</p>
<p>И ещё раз, только тому, кто отпугнул снова привезённых сюда быков на угодья соседа.</p>
<p>Шелест занавески не прекращался. Она говорила, потом говорили ей.</p>
<p>Неожиданно, после того, как в соседнюю исповедальню кто-то зашёл, воцарилась тишина. Рей внимательно прислушалась, положив руку на пистолет и отклоняясь чуть в сторону, готовясь рухнуть на пол в случае чего.</p>
<p>Молчание.</p>
<p>Она уже приготовилась просить начать, не боясь, когда раздался негромкий голос:</p>
<p>— Не прощай мне, я не раскаиваюсь в том, что сотворил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>